<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Promises by rhyaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579648">Tales of Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyaie/pseuds/rhyaie'>rhyaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fiction, Gen, Magic, Romance, Superpowers, action and adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyaie/pseuds/rhyaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This story is probably the best the writer can offer or the worst that you can read.<br/>“Between those “promises” were “lies” that conceal the “truth.”</p><p>'One, Smile as those memories fade away.'<br/>'Two, Someone is being jealous'<br/>'Three, He apologizes to the dead princess.'<br/>'Four, Death is the only way'<br/>'Five, He wanted everything for himself'<br/>'Six,Father of all sins, round them up.'<br/>'Seven, She will have her revenge.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author’s Note: Please don’t try to plagiarize, illegally copy this story or even try to distribute a soft copy. Thank you! WARNING: All characters appearing in this work are purely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. The Author highly appreciates the readers’ feed backs, comments and suggestions in this story. Thank you and enjoy reading.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“This story is probably the best the writer can offer or the worst that you can read."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> “Between those “promises” were “lies” that conceal the “truth.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Prologue</em> </strong>
</p><p>Long ago, far beyond the horizon, was an island that mysteriously sprang up after the “Great Earthquake”. This mysterious island was said to be guarded by the “Seven Mythical Beasts”. The Seven Mythical Beasts of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Shadow and Time provide “elemental magic” that gives life and prosperity in the entire island. After knowing what the island can give, greedy humans decided to explore the ocean just to find it. But, after years of searching, these foreign explorers went back to their country empty-handed. But a man never gave up, continued his journey beyond the vast ocean and found the mysterious island. The “Seven Mythical Beasts” tried to deceive the man to leave the island but the man proposed a deal. In exchange of letting him alive, he will take care of the island and promised that he will never let anyone invade or find it again. The “Seven Mythical Beasts” were hesitant at first to trust the words of a human but they finally decided to agree with the deal in one condition, he will do everything to help them prevent the “Great Collision of the Two Worlds “ Prophecy from happening or they will bring catastrophe as a punishment on the entire island. The man agreed and the deal was made. After that the “Seven Mythical Beasts” were nowhere to be found.</p><p>A decade later, this mysterious island now called “Alementalia” prospered and the man who became the “First Founding Father of Alementalia” and his Council founded the “Main Island” and “Four Villages” that presents the “First Four Alementalian magic”: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. The Villages are divided according to the “Alementalian magic” its people can control.</p><p>First, is “Aethyria” or “The Village of the Mysterious Mountain Hikers.” Element: Earth. Aethyria is located at the North Region of the Main Island. A village surrounded by huge mountain ranges covered with rich, endless, green forests. Aethyria is known for its famous mining sites and animal sanctuaries. “Aethyrians” are mostly working as “Mountain Hikers”, “Earth Miners” and “Forest Guardians.”</p><p>Second is “Fireiya” or “The Village of Red Blacksmiths. Element: Fire. “Fireiya” is located at the South region of the Main Island. A village surrounded by big and active volcanoes, known for their famous Blacksmiths in forging metal weapons and have the best arsenals in the Main Island. Fireiyans are mostly working as “Blacksmiths” and “Shop Owners”.</p><p>Third is “Iytheria” or “The Village of the Brave Sky Warriors” Element: Air. “Iytheria” is located at the East Region of the Main Island. A hidden village surrounded by huge windmills used to generate electricity in the entire village and power up hydroelectric water dams in the Main Island. Iytherians are mostly working as “Sky Soldiers” to preserve peace and order in the village.</p><p>Lastly, “Wathyria” or “The Village of Mischievous Mafias. Element: Water. “Wathyria” is located at the West Region of the Main Island, a popular island village surrounded by the vast, blue ocean. Wathyria is also known for its best trade ports and delicious seafood dishes. “Wathyrians” are mostly working as “Fishermen”, “Fishmonger” some of them as “Mafias for hire”.</p><p>The “Main Island” is found in the centre of Alementalia. It acts as the capital city of the entire Kingdom of Alementalia. The Imperial Court Head Quarters (I.C HQ) is found in the “Main Island.” I.C.HQ is a heavily guarded, castle like fortress that has a court room and underground prison rooms. Criminals are brought and locked up in their designated underground prison room during their court trials. There are also dangerous, unknown and wild creatures or beasts that were brought, locked up and killed inside those underground prison for creating havoc around Alementalia.</p><p>The Imperial Council (I.C.), the Council is composed of the twelve (12) chosen leaders which were also the persons who govern their selected villages. Each village has three (3) representatives attending every Council Meeting. The Council acts as the judges or jury during criminals’ court trials and they also uphold the rules to serve and protect the people living in the entire Alementalia. The I.C HQ has an “Imperial Army” who devoted their lives in protecting the I.C HQ. The Imperial Army (I.A.) composed of highly-trained and selected persons who work at the I.C. HQ as “Imperial Soldiers”. Every year, the I.C. recommends 25 exceptional students from the Imperial Academy (I. Academy) who will be training under the guide of the strongest Imperial Captains and Trainers for at least six months. Each person that received a short, white envelope with a black stamp has the chance to become an “Imperial Soldier” and serve for their selected village and for the I.C. HQ.</p><p>
  <strong> Inside the Imperial Academy </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Building A, Rooftop </strong>
</p><p>‘<strong> As I fell sleep </strong></p><p>
  <strong>On such fine day </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I heard a voice</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Asking for my help. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Was it a dream or a nightmare?’</strong>
</p><p>“Hey! Rai! Rai? RAI! Wake up, sleepy head. Our afternoon class is about start.” Hikaru said as he finally found Rai sleeping on the rooftop, again. “Uh? Who are you?” Rai said as she slowly opened her eyes and immediately doze off. “Hey! Come on. Seriously? How can you sleep that FAST?!” he said, poking Rai’s face with his pencil. “O-okay! That’s enough. I am awake.” she said, shoving his pencil away from her face. “Here. I will help you to get up.” He said as he offered his right hand to help her get up. “Thank you.” She cheerfully replied, making him blush.</p><p>“S-so, tell me.. How can you really sleep that FAST?” Hikaru said as he curiously asked Rai. “I had a dream.” Rai said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Dream? What kind of dream?” he asked. “Uh? I do not remember but it is not a dream, I guess.” She replied. “I think you are just really sleepy, Rai. Let’s go.” He said as he chuckled, opened the door and went out of the rooftop. “Hey! Hikaru, wait for me.” she said as she ran away and went out of the rooftop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Back at the Imperial Academy"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Back at the Imperial Academy”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Imperial Academy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Building A, East Wing </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rooftop</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘As I fall sleep</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>On such fine day</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I heard a voice</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>asking for my help.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Was it a dream or a nightmare?’</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><em>“</em>Hey! Rai! Rai? RAI! Wake up, sleepy head. Our afternoon class is about start.”  Hikaru said as he finally found Rai sleeping on the rooftop, again. “Uh? Who are you?” Rai said as she slowly opened her eyes and immediately doze off.</p><p>“Hey! Come on. Seriously? How can you sleep that FAST?!” he said, poking Rai’s face with his pencil. “O-okay! That’s enough. I am awake.” she said, shoving his pencil away from her face. “Here. I will help you to get up.” He said as he offered his right hand to help her get up. “Thank you.” She cheerfully replied, making him blush.</p><p>“S-so, tell me…How can you really sleep that FAST?” Hikaru said as he curiously asked Rai. “I had a dream.” Rai said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Dream? What kind of dream?” he asked. “Uh? I do not remember but it is not a dream, I guess.” She replied.</p><p>“I think you are just really sleepy, Rai. Let’s go.” He said as he chuckled, opened the door and went out of the rooftop. “Hey! Hikaru, wait for me.” she said as she ran away and went out of the rooftop.</p><p>
  <strong>A few minutes later…After running downstairs, Hikaru and Rai finally arrived outside their classroom.</strong>
</p><p>“Finally, we are here.” Hikaru said as he slammed the door and they both went inside.</p><p>“That was close. Our next subject is Mathematics and I have to take some notes.” Rai said as their teacher and classmates stared at them.</p><p>“Hikaru Hashimoto and Rai Akimura, you are both late. Please get out and wait in the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor Hallway.” Mr. Mathematics teacher said as the two didn’t realize that they already interrupting his class.</p><p>“Eh? What?” They both yelled out as Mr. Mathematics teacher opened the door and motioned the two to get out and their classmates start laughing at them.</p><p>
  <strong>Sitting along the</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3<sup>rd</sup> floor East Hallway…</strong>
</p><p>"Why is this happening?! That is our Mathematics class. I really to take notes or else I will fail again.” Rai said as she began sulking beside Hikaru as they both wait in the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor Hallway.</p><p>“Me too. I really need to study or else Mother will scold me again.” Hikaru said as he also began sulking beside Rai.</p><p>“You too?! You got the second highest score in our Mathematics exam last semester! Are you kidding me?” she said, pinching his right cheek.</p><p>“I know! That’s why I have to study hard so that I can defeat ‘Mayumi’ in the next exams. ” he said as he shoved her hand off his right cheek.</p><p>“Mayumi? Ah! That student from the Air Class C-1 who defeated you in our mixed Archery Class yesterday.” Rai said as she looked along the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor Hallway.</p><p>“Lalala! I don’t remember anything. Lalala! What happened yesterday is so embarrassing. “  Hikaru said as he pinched Rai’s right cheek.</p><p>“Yes. That was embarrassing. During the Mixed Archery Class yesterday, you were unable to aim properly on the Field Target, so instead of using a pair of bow and arrow  you threw your medieval dagger to the Field Target-…Please stop pinching my cheeks.” Rai said as she narrated what happened yesterday during their mixed Archery Class.</p><p>“And then out of nowhere, an arrow hit my medieval dagger and it fell on the ground. That annoying girl gave me a pair of bow and arrow and taught me on how to properly aim while I was embarrassed in front of everyone.” He said as he continues the story and still pinching her cheeks.</p><p>“You, deemed as one of the <em>‘Strongest Swordsmen’</em> in the Imperial Academy teased by our classmates for being lame for getting defeated by a girl. The end.”  Rai said as she finished her story telling and saw Hikaru sulk on the corner.</p><p>“You know what… this is your entire fault, <em>‘Glasses’</em>! If I hadn’t tried to find you earlier, I am probably inside our classroom right now.” Hikaru said as he was not listening to Rai and started to blame her for what happened to them.</p><p>“MY fault?! You, <em>‘Annoying’</em> guy have the choice not to wait or find me and just go in the class.” she said while Hikaru was only staring at her.</p><p>“Ha-Hahahaha! I-it’s been awhile.” He said as he suddenly laugh out loud, making her blush.</p><p>“W-why are you suddenly laughing?” she said as she asked and wondered.</p><p>“It’s been awhile that you called me ‘Annoying’ guy. I liked that nickname though. Anyway, I decided to find you because I wanted both us to pass the last exams.” Hikaru said as he smiles, making her blush like a red tomato.</p><p>“W-well you didn’t have to do that. I can study at least on my own and I don’t need any tutor. And also it’s been awhile that you called me ‘Glasses’ ” Rai said as she looked away from Hikaru.</p><p>“You are cute when you blush like that. ‘Glasses’.” Hikaru whispered as he also looked away, trying to cover his blushing face.</p><p>“Huh? What did you just say? And why are you blushing?” she said as she wondered why Hikaru was blushing.</p><p>“N-nothing! It’s nothing! Hahaha! I was just wondering if you want to come to our review study for the incoming exams this weekend.” Hikaru said as he asked Rai.</p><p>“Review study? Uh? I’ll think about -….”  Rai said as she suddenly heard a voice out of nowhere.</p><p>
  <em>‘Your Highness,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please help us…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop the ‘Hero’.’</em>
</p><p>The voice she heard echoed along the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor Hallway.</p><p>“Rai? Rai! Are you okay? “ Hikaru said as he noticed that Rai was didn’t listening to him and ruffled her hair.</p><p>“Huh!? Hikaru!? Stop ruffling my hair.” Rai said as she blushed and shoved Hikaru’s hand off her head.</p><p>“So, are you coming or what?” Hikaru said as he asked Rai again.</p><p>“Alright! Don’t worry. I’ll come so that I can copy your notes in Math.” Rai said as she sighed and eventually yawned.</p><p>“You just slept during the entire lunch break and after that you are already sleepy again. That’s an amazing talent.” Hikaru said as he complimented Rai, making her blush.</p><p>“I-I’m just sleepy. That’s all.” Rai said as she got embarrassed and gently punched Hikaru’s right arm.</p><p>“That’s because you spent another night watching your favourite anime series.” Hikaru said as he pouted and looked away. </p><p>“Well, about that - ….” Rai said as she slowly fell asleep onto Hikaru’s right shoulder.</p><p>“And she fell asleep, again. I wonder how she does that.” Hikaru said as he heard Rai’s soft snore. Hikaru also yawned, intertwined his right hand with Rai’ left hand and silently fell asleep.</p><p>
  <strong>15 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Along the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>East Hallway…</strong>
</p><p>“T-this is so heavy. Why I am the only asked to carry this 50 training manuals back to the East Library?” Mayumi Yukimura said as she was walking in the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor Hallway while carrying 50 training manuals back to the library. She continued to walk along the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor but she suddenly stopped as she heard someone snoring behind her.</p><p>“W-who’s there?” She looked back and saw no one that made her scared. </p><p>“Shut up…” Hikaru said during his sleep-talk which made Mayumi scared and accidentally slipped and fell on the floor.</p><p>“O-Ouch! Who said that? I am going to-…Uh?” Mayumi said as she got angry, looked beside her and saw Hikaru and Rai, sleeping on the corner while holding each other’s hand.</p><p>“You! Finally, we’ve met my number one mortal enemy. ” Mayumi said as she was surprised to see Hikaru, her number one mortal enemy.</p><p>“Who are you talking to?” Kazuki Hamasaki, one of the Hamasaki Twins said as he asked and suddenly appeared behind her.</p><p>“Ka-Kazuki?! When did you?” Mayumi said as she was surprised to see Kazuki beside her.</p><p>“Few minutes after you slipped and don’t worry no one saw your pink pan-… Ouch!” Kazuki said as he was interrupted by Mayumi pinching his cheeks, making him blush.</p><p>“You pervert! Don’t say it. It is embarrassing.” Mayumi said as she squished his cheeks.</p><p>“I-I didn’t said anything. Please stop squishing my cheeks.” Kazuki said as he asked Mayumi.</p><p>“Yes! Sorry about that, Mayumi. My big brother is a certified pervert.” Kenji, Kazuki’s younger twin brother, said and intentionally let the three manuals he picked up earlier fall onto Kazuki’s head.</p><p>“Kenji too? Why are you here?!” Mayumi said as she was also surprised to see Kenji.</p><p>“Kenji, why did you do that?!” Kazuki said as he got angry at Kenji and immediately got up.</p><p>“Here. I’ll help you.” Kenji said as he ignored Kazuki and offered his help to Mayumi which she gladly accepted.</p><p>“Thank you Kenji!” Mayumi cheerfully said, making Kenji blush.</p><p>“N-No problem. Anyway, let’s pick up the training manuals and return them to the library.” Kenji said as he starts to pick up the training manuals off the floor.</p><p>“I’ll help you. Kazuki you are going to help us too.” Mayumi said as she suddenly grabbed Kazuki’s navy blue necktie and gently pulled him to help them.</p><p>“Alright! Alright! I’ll help you. I was wondering who they are.” Kazuki said as he wondered and looked at Hikaru and Rai, still sleeping on the corner of the Hallway.</p><p>“Based on that guy’s scarlet necktie and that girl’s scarlet brooch, I guess they are students from the Fire Class.”  Kenji said as he was picking up the books.</p><p>“Eh? From the Fire Class, that’s interesting.” Mayumi said as she approached Hikaru and Rai while the two are still asleep and took out a black board marker.</p><p>“W-wait! Mayumi, what are you doing?” Kazuki said as he saw Mayumi writing the word ‘LOSER’ on Hikaru’s forehead.</p><p>“Hahaha! Finally, that’s his punishment for making me an idiot during our mixed Sword Practice.” Mayumi said as she closed the cap of the black marker and walked away.</p><p>"Oh! I see. That’s why that guy looks so familiar.’ Kenji said as he piled up the training manuals on the floor.</p><p>“Kenji, please don’t -…” Mayumi said as she sadly picked up the training manuals off the floor.</p><p>“Ah! Yes. That was embarrassing. During the Mixed Sword Practice yesterday, you were unable to fight properly using a medieval sword, so that guy started pointing out your fundamental mistakes and you got annoyed-…”  Kazuki said as he narrated what happened during their Mixed Sword Practice yesterday but he got interrupted by Mayumi who was shoving the manual onto his face.</p><p>“You mean she snapped out and threw out her wooden sword. Then, she used her bow and arrow to defeat her training partner but instead she aimed her arrow to that guy and fired. Luckily, that guy caught the arrow single-handedly and broke it into two. The end. “Kenji said as he ended the story telling and piled up the last manuals on the floor.</p><p>“That guy is really getting into my nerves!  Because of that, I have to attend another Sword Practice with my big brother. I swear, I will defeat him in the Final Field Training. Let’s get out of here. “ Mayumi said as she got annoyed and only brought two manuals along with her.</p><p>“I’ll bring these and you will bring the rest.” Kenji said as he brought eight manuals with him and walked away.</p><p>“Wait?! What!? You mean these 40 books? Hey! You two wait for me.” Kazuki said as he turned around and saw the remaining books piled up and waiting for him to bring them back the library.</p><p>
  <strong>10 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Along the 5<sup>th</sup> floor Hallway, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the East Library…</strong>
</p><p>“Uh? Do you need any help Kazuki?” Mayumi said as she and Kenji arrived outside the East Library looked behind and saw Kazuki trying his best to walk and carry all the 40 training manuals.</p><p>“I wish you asked that earlier! And yes! I OBVIOUSLY need help.” Kazuki said as he carried the 40 manuals using both of his arms.</p><p>“Don’t worry! He already carried the 40 manuals from the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor until here without slipping so he will be alright. Let’s go inside. Huh!? ” Kenji said as he slides the door and then…</p><p>“Get out of the way!”  The girl said as she ran out of the East Library and accidentally pushed Kenji away. Kenji fell on the floor. </p><p>“Are you going to help me or what? Huh!?”  Kazuki said as he saw the girl passed beside him, making him lose his balance and also fell on the floor.</p><p>“Kenji, are you alright? Here. I’ll help you.” Mayumi said as she asked Kenji and offered her help.</p><p>“I am the one you should help with.” Kazuki said as he got buried under the manuals.</p><p>“I am alright. Thank you Mayumi.” Kenji said cheerfully as he stood up by himself, making Mayumi blush.</p><p>“Uh? O-Okay! I wonder who that girl is and why she is in hurry.” Mayumi said as she looked around and saw Kazuki buried under the manuals.</p><p>“Based from her brown brooch, that girl is from the Earth Class. And are you going to help me or what?!”  Kazuki said as he tried to get out of the pile of manuals.</p><p>“Alright, we are going to help you. Stay still.” Kenji said as he sighed and was about to help Kazuki but…</p><p>“Come back, Harue! We are not finish reviewing for the exams.” Another girl suddenly ran and went out the East Library.</p><p>The second girl was on a hurry, didn’t noticed Kenji and accidentally pushed him away. Kenji slipped and fell on to Kazuki along with the pile of manuals still on the floor.</p><p>“You are heavy, get off.” Kazuki said as he gently pushed Kenji away from him.</p><p>“O-Ouch! Hey! What the hell is your problem?! Where did she go?” Kenji said angrily and Trying to find the second girl but she got ran away.</p><p>“I would like to apologize about that fuss. Harue doesn’t really like math.” The male student said as he went out of the East Library and started picking up the manuals off the floor.</p><p>“Eh? Eito?! I thought you are back in the Literature room.” Mayumi said as she turned around and saw the male student which she immediately recognized.</p><p>“Mayumi? Indeed, I was asked to go in the Literature room to get the reference materials but Emi called me, asking for my help so I immediately went in the East Library.” Eito said as he continued to pick up the manuals off the floor and hand them over to Mayumi.</p><p>“ -_-! Who are you talking to?” Kazuki said as he stared at Mayumi and Eito.</p><p>“Try asking more politely, stupid.” Kenji said as he picked up the manual and shoved it on Kazuki’s face.</p><p>“Uh? Yes! Let me introduce him. Kazuki and Kenji this is Eito Yoshiyuki, one of my classmates in the Air Class. Eito, this is Kazuki and Kenji Hamasaki, my best friends.” Mayumi said as she introduced Eito to Kazuki and Kenji.</p><p>“Identical twins eh? I’m Eito and it is nice to meet you.” Eito said as he introduced his self to Kazuki and Kenji.</p><p>“I’m Kenji and this is my older, twin brother Kazuki. We are glad to meet you. “Kenji said as he stood up, introduced his self and his brother to Eito.</p><p>“ -_- Hmm? There is something suspicious about you.” Kazuki said as he suspiciously stare at Eito. Kenji sighed and shoved another manual on his head.</p><p>“Now then, I should get going. I really need to find those two. See you around.” Eito said as gave the last manuals to Mayumi.</p><p>“Uh? Okay. Thank you for picking those manuals for us.” Mayumi said as she thanked Eito, making him smile and ran away.</p><p>“ -_- Eh? I wonder if I’ve already met that guy somewhere. “ Kazuki said as he wonder and still buried under the pile of manuals on the floor.</p><p>“What are you doing? Hurry! Pick those manuals up and get them inside the East Library.” Mrs. Librarian said as she went of the library and saw Mayumi, Kenji and Kazuki outside the Library and the remaining manuals still scattered on the floor.</p><p>“Yes Ma’am!” Mayumi, Kazuki and Kenji said as they started picking up the remaining manuals off the floor.</p><p> <strong>4<sup>th</sup> floor, Hallway…</strong></p><p> “Harue! Where are you?” Emi Fujimoto, one of the Earth Class D-1 students said as she ran along the Hallway, still trying to find a girl named Harue.</p><p>“Uh? Are you looking Harue?” Aia, from the Earth Class D-2, said as she saw and wondered why Emi was running along the Hallway.</p><p>“Y-yes! Did you know where she went?” Emi said as she stopped from running and also asked the female student.</p><p>“I think I saw Harue running going down to the 2<sup>nd</sup> floor earlier.”  Aia said as she thought of a plan to trick and deceived her.</p><p>“T-Thank you.” Emi said as again she ran away and went up to the 4th floor of the West Building.</p><p>“Aia! I’m done. Let’s go.” Hayami, from the Water Class B-2 said as she called Aia</p><p>“That simpleton. Hahaha! She really left and went down to the 2<sup>nd</sup> floor.” Aia said as she walked away and went inside the 4<sup>th</sup> floor, Female restroom along with Hayami</p><p>Inside the Female Restroom…</p><p>“So, where is that annoying brat?” Aia said as she asked Hayami.</p><p>“Here she is. Take a look.” Hayami opened the first stall where she locked up Harue after she tied her up and covered her mouth with a white cloth earlier.</p><p>“Let’s take her up to the Abandoned Room.” Aia said as she ordered Hayami.</p><p>“In the Main Building? But what would we do if a teacher saw us?” Hayami said as she dragged Harue out of the first stall while Harue was struggling to untie herself.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I asked Koji take care of that and meet us in the Main Building. Come, let’s go.” Aia said as he helped Hayami dragged Harue out of the female restroom.</p><p> “Harue! Are you here? Um? Excuse me, may I ask you a question” Eito said as he got tired from running along the 4th floor Hallway.</p><p>“Yes. Uh? Are you a student from the Air Class?”  Koji, one of the students of the Fire Class A-1 said as he noticed Eito’s silver necktie.</p><p>“Have you seen a girl running around this floor and wearing a brown brooch?” Eito said as he asked Koji who closed his book.</p><p>“Then, have you seen a girl running around looking for another girl?” Eito said as he asked Koji again.</p><p>“Um? No. I haven’t seen her either. I am sorry. I suggest you should try finding on the 3rd West floor. Hey!...” Koji said as Eito suddenly ran away.</p><p>“Thank you.” Eito said as he suddenly ran away and also went downstairs to the 3rd floor.</p><p>“Hahaha! He did run away and went downstairs. Just like Aia said this is going to be fun. ” Koji said as he laughed and walked away.</p><p>
  <strong>2nd floor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Building B. West Wing </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the Faculty Room…</strong>
</p><p>“Finally, we are out. I don’t want to come back inside that room again.” Rai said as she and Hikaru went out of the Faculty room.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Mathematics Teacher asked us to wait in the East Hallway not to sleep and while we are asleep, someone stupid wrote-…” Hikaru said as he tried to wipe off what was written on his forehead.</p><p>“’Lo-se-r? Hahaha! Whoever wrote that on your forehead has a good handwriting.” Rai said as he read what was written on Hikaru’s forehead and laughed.</p><p>“Because of this, some faculty members started laughing at me while we are being reprimanded. Damn it! I swear I will find that stupid person who wrote this on my forehead. Who is that?” Hikaru said as he and Rai saw a girl asking something to the students and immediately ran away.</p><p>“I guess that girl came from the Earth Classes. Anyway, let’s go! We have to bring these printed references to the Fire Class A-2.” Rai said as she walked away trying to carry the printed references.</p><p>“Hey, ‘Glasses’! Wait for me. Huh? ” Hikaru said as he also walked away but…</p><p>“You two. Please wait up.” Emi said as she saw Hikaru and Rai along the 2<sup>nd</sup> floor Hallway and ran towards them.</p><p>“Uh? How we can help you?” Hikaru said as he asked Emi, who was trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“H-have you seen a girl running around along this floor, wearing a brown brooch like this?” Emi said as she asked Hikaru and Rai.</p><p>“No. I’m sorry but we haven’t seen her.” Hikaru said as a female student passed by and overheard their conversation.</p><p>“Thank you.” Emi said as Hikaru and Rai left and went upstairs.</p><p>“Harue, where are you? Uh?” Emi said as she saw a female student approaching her.</p><p>“I think I saw a girl running along the 3rd floor earlier. By the way, I’m, Mari.” Mari, from the Special Classes said as she introduced herself to Emi.</p><p>“I-I’m Emi. Nice to meet you Mari. I think the girl you saw earlier was Harue.” Emi said as Mari looked at her brown brooch.</p><p>“Are you from the Earth Class?” Mari said as she asked Emi.</p><p>“Y-Yes! I am from Earth Class D-2. Anyway, thank you, Mari. I should get going…Huh?” Emi said as Mari suddenly grabbed her right arm and dragged her to a corner where Koji was waiting for them.</p><p>“I.found.you.” Mari said as she dragged Emi along the Hallway.</p><p>“Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go! “Emi said as she tried to free herself from Mari’s tight grip before she got dragged away but it was useless. After a few minutes…</p><p>“There, you are all tied up. Now, we need you to be quiet.” Shuji, one of the Air Class C-2 students said as he got finish covering Emi’s mouth with a white cloth.</p><p>“Let’s go and meet the others in the Abandoned Room.” Mari said as she dragged again Emi along the hallway followed by Shuji</p><p>
  <strong>3<sup>rd </sup>Floor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Building A, East Wing </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fire Class A-1 Classroom…</strong>
</p><p>"We are back. Huh?” Hikaru said as he slide the door and saw Gina, one of their classmates staring at him.</p><p>“The lovely couple is back.” Gina said as she teased Hikaru and Rai.</p><p>“We’re not a couple!” Rai and Hikaru said in chorus as they blushed and went inside their classroom. Rai was about to close the door but someone suddenly opened it again from the outside.</p><p>“Wait up! Uh?” Eito said as he opened the door and was surprised to see Rai.</p><p>“Uh? What I can do for you?” Rai she wondered and looked at Eito.</p><p>“Ehem! May I ask you a question? Have you seen a girl running around this hallway wearing a brown brooch?” Eito said as he asked Rai.</p><p>“Uh? No. I didn’t see her. So-” Rai said as Eito was just staring and trying to compose himself.</p><p>“Uh? Sorry for interrupting. But, I saw that girl running along the 2<sup>nd</sup> floor earlier not in here. By the way, I’m Gina. ” Gina said as she interrupted Rai and Eito’s conversation.</p><p>“-_- I wonder why that guy is blushing.” Hikaru said as he silently observes Eito’s movement.</p><p>“Thank you for that information Gina. See you around, Rai ” Eito said as he smiled, making Rai blush.</p><p>“Wait?! That’s my name. How did-? Hey! Wait up.” Rai said as she was confused but Eito suddenly ran away and went downstairs.</p><p><strong>“</strong>Who was that? Was he your boyfriend?” Hikaru said as he got suspicious and asked Rai who finally closed the door.</p><p>“Boy- what?! What are you saying? I didn’t even know his name!” Rai said as she blushed and went back to her seat behind Hikaru’s on the third row.</p><p>“Eh? Then, why he does know your name?” Hikaru sadly said as he lean back to his chair and asked Rai.</p><p>“Hmm? Someone is being jealous.” Gina said as she approached Rai and Hikaru, carrying her math notebook.</p><p>“Huh? Jealous?! I’m not jealous.” Hikaru said as he denies and looked outside the open window.</p><p>“ -_- Okay. Then, why are you blushing? Here are the notes from the math class today. “ Gina said as she gave the notebook to Rai.</p><p>“N-no! Thank you but I can manage to-…” Rai said as she refused to take the notebook but Gina shoved her notebook on Rai’s right cheek.</p><p>“YES! You two REALLY need these notes, Rai. Also, let Hikaru, the jealous one, copy my notes and return my notebook later after class. ” Gina said as she stopped and gave the notebook to Rai.</p><p>“What?! I already said that I’m not jealous.” Hikaru said as he looked beside him and saw Gina.</p><p>“T-thank you! I will return your notebook after class.” Rai cheerfully said as she hugged the notebook, making Hikaru blush.</p><p>“You should smile more often.” Hikaru cheerfully said, making Rai blush</p><p>“I-I am trying okay? I still found it really weird when our classmates started to me in class unlike before.” Rai said as he grabbed her bag and took out her own notebooks and pens.</p><p>“Based on my analysis, you usually doze off during break time or sometimes during classes. And you do not talk to anyone unless they talk to you first.”  Hikaru said as he suddenly grabbed Gina’s math notebook off Rai’s desk.</p><p>“H-how did you know all of that? Are you my stalker? ” Rai said as she was surprised from Hikaru’s analyses.</p><p>“No. I just saw my past self in you. I was the new transfer student so I decided not to talk with anyone because I thought I will not fit in this class but-…” Hikaru said as Rai suddenly grabbed the notebook out of Hikaru’s hands and put it on her desk.</p><p>“But one day, you saw me dozing off during math class, started poking my cheeks and we were both asked to get out the room. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life.” Rai said as she remembered her most embarrassing moment of her life and started sulking on her desk.</p><p>“Yeah! You forgot that you were also drooling on your desk on that day-…Ouch! Why did you do that?” Hikaru said as Rai suddenly grabbed her notebook and threw it at Hikaru’s chest.</p><p>“After that, we started hanging out like friends.” Rai said as Hikaru gave back her notebook.</p><p>“Here’s your notebook. I don’t need Gina’s notes and I think I can manage to study math on my own.” Hikaru said as Rai grabbed the notebook and placed it on her desk.</p><p>“I wish I have the confidence to say that. Now, if you won’t mind, Mr. Mathematician let me copy Gina’s notes in peace, please.” Rai said as she opened Gina’s notebook and read it.</p><p>“Okay. I guess you don’t need my help in your review- Uh? What are you doing?” Hikaru said as he saw Rai reading the notebook.</p><p>“Oh my! I am so blessed to copy this clear and concise math notes from this notebook.” Rai said as she was amazed and suddenly lifted up the notebook.</p><p>“Hey, let me see that. Oh my! That is neat hand writing.” Hikaru said as he also took a look on the notebook and they both lifted it up in the air.</p><p>“ -_- Rai? Hikaru?” Gina said as she and her other classmates looked and wondered what’s got into Rai and Hikaru.</p><p>“Gina! Someone is looking for you.” one of their classmates said as he tried to find inside the classroom.</p><p>“I’m coming! Thank you.” Gina cheerfully said as she went out of the room.</p><p>
  <strong>Main Building, Final Floor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the ‘<em>Abandoned Room’…</em></strong>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>We’re here. Uh? Why are lights turned off?” Mari said as she opened the door and went inside a room along with Shuji and Emi. Emi saw Harue sitting and also tied up on the corner.</p><p>“You’re late. So, she is this girl they called <em>‘Enchantress’</em>”. Koji said he took off the white cloth out of Emi’s mouth.</p><p>“Are you alright, Harue? Harue! Who are you?! Why are you doing this?” Emi said as she asked Koji who also took the white cloth off out of Harue’s mouth.</p><p>“Emi? Emi! Help me, Emi.” Harue said as she saw Emi and cried for help.</p><p>“Shut up, you annoying brat. And we welcome you to the <em>“Abandoned Room”</em>.” Aia said as she got annoyed hearing Harue’s voice and kicked the chair onto the wall.</p><p>“The<em> ‘Abandoned Room’? </em>Oh no, this is bad. Let us out.” Emi said as she panicked and tried to untie herself but it is useless.</p><p>“I suggest you stop squirming because you are only hurting yourself.” Aia said as she picked up the chair she kicked earlier and sit on it.</p><p>“’<em>Abandoned Room’? </em>What are you talking about?” Harue said as she slowly calm down and asked Aia.</p><p>“Oh? You didn’t know? Hahaha! Somebody tell her.” Mari said as she asked the others to tell Harue the story of the <em>‘Abandoned Room’ </em></p><p>“Okay. Let me tell you the rumour about this room. One afternoon, two students decided to skip class and wander around this floor. They heard something howling coming from the first Main Library, opened the door and went inside. They went missing for three days until the Instructors decided to search in this floor and smelled something being rotten coming in this room. They opened the door and saw two, decapitated bodies lying down on the floor-…” Shuji said as he told the story of the <em>‘Abandoned Room’.</em></p><p><em>“</em>And then, the Imperial Council and our Imperial Instructors decided to move the Main Library down to the 5<sup>th</sup> floor and abandoned this room. Rumours say that the room has a secret portal connected to the <em>‘Forest of the Black Hounds’</em> which allows the <em>‘Black Hounds’</em> to travel going to this room and murdered the two students.” Koji said as he interrupted Shu</p><p>ji and continued his story.</p><p>“Now, here is the fun part. I, we want you to be part of our social experiment.” Mari said as she dragged and separated Emi to the right corner of the room, Harue who’s still tied up on the left corner.</p><p>“Let me go! I said, Let me go!” Emi said as she struggled but Mari kicked onto the wall. Emi hit the wall.</p><p>“Hey! Stop it! Let Emi go. Emi? Emi!” Harue said as she tried to call Emi.</p><p>“I guess we are doing this in the hard way. Listen, we want you to help us prove if the rumours were true or not. “ Mari said as she walked away and closed the curtains.</p><p> “Emi, the social experiment goes like this. You two will be staying in here until tomorrow. If the both of you are dead by tomorrow, then the rumours are true but if the both of you are still alive, then you can erase Harue’s memories about this social experiment. You can do that right?” Aia said as she looked to Emi that was lying down on the floor.</p><p>“Erase her memories? How did you?! No! I cannot do that AGAIN.” Emi said as she cried, making Harue wonder why she is crying.</p><p>“Erase my memories, AGAIN? What do you mean, Emi? Emi! “ Harue said as she called out and asked Emi.</p><p>“Hmm? A person who has the ability to erase memories? Wait! I think I’ve read that on a wanted poster. Ah! Here it is.” Shuji said as he took a folded paper out of his right pocket and showed it to everyone.</p><p>“Give me that. Hmm? The poster says that <em>‘Wanted: Emi Fujimoto, the ‘Enchantress’ who has the ability to erase memories. Bring her to this place, ALIVE and you will be handsomely rewarded with 8 gold bars.’ </em>8 gold bars?” Mari said as she suddenly grabbed the folded paper, opened and read it.</p><p>“Hahaha! This changes things. How about we immediately bring Emi to this place and claim the reward?” Aia said as she grabbed Emi’s rope and started dragging her out of the room.</p><p>“Wait! We cannot just do- Huh?!” Koji said as they heard someone calling their names outside the room.</p><p>“<em>Mari! Koji! Aia! Shuji! Are you here?”</em></p><p>“Let’s get out of here. We’ll just return in here after class. Let’s go!” Mari said as she and Shuji, Aia, Koji panicked, went out and locked the room.</p><p>“Ha! Run away cowards. I promise that we will get out in here, ALIVE.” Harue said as she looked at Mari and then ran out of the room, leaving her and Emi inside the <em>‘Abandoned Room’. </em> </p><p>“Help! Somebody help us! Help! Please…” Emi said as she got afraid, start crying and called out for help. But instead of  helping them, someone kicked the door to shut her up.</p><p>“Don’t worry! Emi. I am sure somebody will come and help us. Let’s just patiently wait.” Harue said as she tried not to cry.</p><p>“Now is not the time to be so optimistic Harue -…Huh?! Is that a?” Emi said as she sensed something dark and eerie beside Harue.</p><p>
  <em>‘Your Highness,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve arrived.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>W-what have they done you?!’</em>
</p><p>A ‘Black Hound’ suddenly went out of the shadows and appeared beside Harue.</p><p>“A ‘Black Hound’?! So, the rumour is true?...Get away from her!” Emi said as she saw the ‘Black Hound’ appeared beside Harue.</p><p>“Uh? Hahaha! I’ll explain it later. For the meantime, please send this message to Eito ‘<em>We are in the Main Building, Final Floor, inside the ‘Abandoned Room.’. </em>Thank you and please hurry.” Harue said as she ordered the <em>‘Black Hound’</em> and it immediately disappeared.</p><p>“It disappeared? What did you do Harue?” Emi said as she was surprised and asked Harue.</p><p>“Uh? H-how should I explain this? Is this the first time you saw a ‘<em>Black Hound’</em>?” Harue said as she asked Emi.</p><p>“Of course not! Just answer my question, Harue. “ Emi said as yelled at Harue.</p><p>“O-okay! Calm down. W-well, my big brother said that <em>‘Black Hound’</em> saved me back then when I was kidnapped by some Red Assassins that brought me to the forest- Huh?” Harue said as she was interrupted by Emi.</p><p>“That <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>looks familiar<em>? </em>Wait! That’s what Hiiro told you. Listen, Harue that’s not what really happened!” Emi said as she interrupted Harue.</p><p>“That’s not- Huh? How did you know my big brother’s first name? That was what my big brother said to me so I decided to keep that <em>‘Black Hound’</em> as a pet and hide him in my shadows.” Harue said as she wondered.</p><p>“Y-you don’t remember? You introduced him to us during the Welcome Party.” Emi said as she tried to divert Harue’s attention to other topics.</p><p>“Oh? Yes. You’re right. I forgot that I introduced him to you in the welcome par-… No! I really wished that I didn’t attend that event. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life.” Harue said as she started sulking on the corner.</p><p>“Uh? From what I remembered, Prince Shouta  his throne and put you in charge to choose the next <em>‘Imperial Ruler’</em> of Alementalia along with the Imperial Council.” Emi said as she leaned back onto the wall.</p><p>“I know, I also wonder why he chose me to fulfill that task instead of my big brother. But, I was pertaining to the event before that. You know the incident with the <em>‘Cake Thief’</em>!” Harue said as she yelled to Emi.</p><p>“Ah! That woman who you assumed stole your strawberry shortcake on the Dessert corner. I think her name was ‘Rai Akimura’.” Emi said as she remembered what happened to Harue and Rai during the welcome party.</p><p>“That woman, I really saw that she was the one who stole my strawberry shortcake and she denied it. Soon enough, I will revenge my shortcake and – Anyway, can I ask you a favour? “  Harue said as she was frustrated to remember what happened to her strawberry shortcake.</p><p>“Uh? What is it? I am currently tied up and I can’t move an inch so-…” Emi said as she asked Harue.</p><p>“About my <em>‘Black Hound’</em>… C-Can you keep it as our secret?” Harue said as she asked Emi.</p><p>“Okay! I’ll keep it as a secret in exchange that you will not tell anyone what you have heard about me earlier.” Emi said as she asked Harue, who yawned and tried to untie herself.</p><p>“I heard about-? Okay! I will keep it as our secret and I believe you are not that <em>‘Enchantress’</em> they were talking about. They were just fooling around. If I could just untie this rope-…Uh! I give up.” Harue said as she stopped from squirming and gave up.</p><p>“Harue? Thank you.” Emi cheerfully said as Harue yawned and eventually lie down on the floor.</p><p>“I guess I will take a nap while we are waiting. Good night.” Harue said and fell asleep on the floor.</p><p>“Good night Harue and…I’m sorry.” Emi said as she slowly fell asleep onto the wall.</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the <em>‘Abandoned Room’</em>…</strong>
</p><p>Gina and Masaru, also a student from the ‘Special Classes’ were running along the Hallway went they saw Mari and the others, standing outside the ‘Abandoned Room.’</p><p>“Gina? Masaru? What are you doing in here?” Aia said as she asked Gina and Masaru they were all surprised to see Gina and Masaru in the Hallway.</p><p>“There you are!” Gina said she and Masaru approached Mari and the others.</p><p>“Someone was calling our names earlier so we panicked and immediately went outside the room.”</p><p>“I saw Mr. Mathematics teacher went up in here searching for all of you. So, I decided to secretly follow him and convinced him that I will search in this floor instead and asked him to search down on the 5<sup>th</sup> floor. He took the bait and went back downstairs.” Masaru said as he told everyone what happened.</p><p>“So? Where are Harue and Emi?” Gina said as she asked Mari and the others.</p><p>“Harue and Emi were both locked up inside this room. Don’t worry! We made sure that they were both separated and tied up properly.” Aia said as she assured to Gina and Masaru.</p><p>
  <em>‘Help! Somebody please help us!’</em>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>Shut up!.. We will just come back in here later. Let’s leave.” Masaru said as they heard Emi’s voice calling for help, forcefully kicked the door to shut her up and walked away.</p><p>“You heard the boss, let’s leave. And Mr. Mathematics teacher does not tolerate tardy students in his class.” Gina said as Mari and the others run ahead of Masaru.</p><p>“Are you coming or what?” Masaru said as he looked back and asked Gina.</p><p>“Uh? Yes. I’m coming.” Gina said as she walked away and followed Masaru.</p><p>
  <strong>That afternoon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Main Building, Ground Floor Lobby</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After Class…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kazuki! I’m over here.” Mayumi said as she called Kazuki, who was trying to find her in the lobby.</p><p>“There you are. Sorry, I’m late.” Kazuki said as he approached Mayumi.</p><p>“Uh? That’s unusual. Where is Kenji?” Mayumi said as she wondered why Kenji is not with Kazuki.</p><p>“Ah! Kenji forgot something and went back to our classroom. Uh? Is there something wrong Mayumi?” Kazuki said as he asked Mayumi, who was looking at Eito that was waiting for Harue and Emi in the lobby.</p><p>“Kazuki wait here. I’ll be back.” Mayumi said as she suddenly ran away and approached Eito.</p><p>“Hey! Mayumi, where are you-? Wait!” Kazuki said as he tried to stop Mayumi and wondered.</p><p>“There you are Eito!” Mayumi said as she approached Eito.</p><p>“Ma-Mayumi?! Since when did -? You surprised me.” Eito said as he turned off his MP3 player and was surprised to suddenly see Mayumi, standing in front of him.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Mayumi said as she asked Eito.                                 </p><p>“Uh? W-well, I was just worried for Harue and Emi. Earlier, before our class started, I went to the Main building, 4<sup>th</sup> floor to check if Harue and Emi are back to their classroom. Their classmate said that Harue and Emi are already back and their English class begins. After that, I went back to our classroom, But, I doubt that those two didn’t go back to their class. Eito sadly said as he still worries for Harue and Emi.</p><p>“Hmm? I see, you still think that something’s odd. Okay! How about we find…’<em>her and her’</em>? ” Mayumi said as she suggested finding Harue and Emi.</p><p>“ -_- Their names are Harue and Emi. They are both from the Earth Classes.” Kazuki said as he suddenly appeared behind Mayumi.</p><p>“What the-?! You almost gave me a heart attack, Kazuki.” Mayumi cheerfully said, making Kazuki blush.</p><p>“Their names are Harue and Emi. Kazuki just said that. You are Kazuki, right?” Eito said as he took off his headphones and put it back into his bag.</p><p>“-_- Yes. I’m Kazuki and the other one is my identical twin brother, Kenji.” Kazuki said as he stares at Eito.</p><p>“Kazuki, this is Eito my classmate. Eito this is Kazuki my best friend that will help us finding Harue and Emi.”</p><p>“Help you? No way! Find them yourselves. I am going to wait for Kenji and go home.” Kazuki said as Eito and Mayumi walked away, ignoring him.</p><p>“Bye Kazuki! See you tomorrow! Let’s go Eito.” Mayumi said as she suddenly grabbed Eito’s right arm and dragged him along the Lobby.</p><p>“Uh? Thank you for helping me Emi.” Eito cheerfully said, making Emi blush.</p><p>“Huh!? Hey! Emi, where are you going? Wait for me.” Kazuki said as he run away and followed Eito and Mayumi.</p><p>“So, where are we going to find Harue and Emi?” Mayumi said as she asked Kazuki and Eito.</p><p>“Why are you asking us? You’re the one who suggested this.” Kazuki said, making Mayumi wonder.</p><p>“I suggest we go to their classroom and ask one of their classmates after that- Uh? May I help you?” Eito said as he noticed a female student looking at them while hiding behind the staircase.</p><p>“Uh? Are you Eito?” a female student said as she suddenly called out Eito.</p><p>“Yes! That’s me. Why?” Eito said as Mayumi stopped dragging him and asked Eito.</p><p>“Uhm? I’m Kazane from the other class and I know where Harue and Emi were.” Kazane said as she got Eito’s attention.</p><p>“Then, where are they?” Eito seriously said as he asked Kazane, who got scared and hid behind Kazuki.</p><p>“You are scaring her. I’m sorry he didn’t mean do that. I’m Mayumi. Can you tell us where are Harue and Emi?” Mayumi said as she asked Kazane.</p><p>“Uh? Mari and the others brought her to the <em>‘Abandoned Room.’”  </em>Kazane said as Eito suddenly ran away and went upstairs.</p><p>“Where? Eito, wait up! Thank you Kazane.” Mayumi said as she thanked Kazane and ran away, trying to catch up Eito.</p><p>“ Hey! Mayumi wait for – Uh?” Kazuki said as he was about to run and chase Mayumi and felt someone tugging on his shirt.</p><p>“Please save Harue and Emi. Please…” Kazane sadly said and then let go of Kazuki’s shirt/</p><p>“Okay! Don’t worry, we will save them. See ya!” Kazuki cheerfully said, making Kazane blush. After that, Kazuki immediately ran away and tried to chase Mayumi upstairs.</p><p>
  <strong>Main Building, 3<sup>rd</sup> floor</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So Harue’s classmates lied to me?” Eito angrily said as he, Mayumi and Kazuki were running going to the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor.</p><p>“She said Harue and Emi were brought to the <em>‘Abandoned Room’. </em>Ouch! Why did you suddenly stopped?<em>” </em>Mayumi said as Eito and Kazuki suddenly stopped and she bumped onto Eito.</p><p>“No way! Is that a ‘<em>Black Hound’</em>?” Kazuki said as they saw a ‘<em>Black Hound’ </em>standing in front of them.</p><p>“Uh? What is a ‘<em>Black Hound’?”</em> Mayumi said as she hides behind Kazuki and ask him.</p><p>“Found in North West region between the villages Aethyria &amp; Wathyria, <em>‘Black Hounds’</em> are huge werewolf-like monsters that have blackish purple fur and have glowing, yellow eyes when they hide in the dark. They have sharp fangs and claws, mostly found wandering inside the dark parts of forests.” Eito said as the ‘<em>Black Hound’</em> slowly walks towards them.</p><p>“But I think that ‘<em>Black Hound’</em> is blind. Look! Its eyes are closed.”  Kazuki said as the ‘<em>Black Hound’ </em>stopped from walking, turned around and suddenly disappeared through the shadows.</p><p>“Hey! Where are you-? You two follow me. We will chase that ‘<em>Black Hound’ </em>before it kills someone else.” Eito said as he ordered Mayumi and Kazuki.</p><p>“How about Harue and Emi? Aren’t we going to save them first?” Mayumi said as she asked Eito.</p><p>“I know we have to save Harue and Emi first but -…” Eito said as he kicked the wall because of frustration.</p><p>“We will deal with it later but for now let’s save Harue and Emi.” Mayumi said as she looked at Kazuki and Eito.</p><p> “Hey! Where are you going, Mayumi? Wait up!” Kazuki said as he and Eito also ran away, trying to chase Mayumi.</p><p> <strong>4<sup>th</sup> floor</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Building B. West Wing </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Along the Hallway…</strong>
</p><p>“This is bad. I forgot Mayumi’s notebook inside the – Huh?” Kenji said as he was about to slide the door and accidentally overheard a conversation inside their classroom.</p><p>
  <em>‘I cannot do this anymore Akihiko.’</em>
</p><p>A female student said as Kenji quietly slide the door and peaked inside their classroom</p><p>
  <em>‘But Hayami it already happened. There’s nothing we can do about it.’</em>
</p><p>A male student said as Kenji quietly close the door and got confused what is happening.</p><p>“That’s Hayami, one of our classmates and who is that guy? But, I really need to get Mayumi’s notebook that I left on Kazuki’s desk. Ha! I have an idea. ” Kenji silently said as he got curious and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.</p><p>Again, Kenji quietly slides the door and went inside. First, Kenji decided to silently crawl down on the floor while hiding behind the chairs and tables.</p><p>“‘I wish we didn’t –Uh?” Hayami said as she started crying but suddenly Akihiko pulled her into his arms and hugged her.</p><p>“Don’t worry! Everything will be alright. I will take responsibility for everything.” Akihiko said as he hugged Hayami and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Huh?! What the heck is he talking about? Don’t tell me that guy got Hayami pregnant and they are planning to elope away?” Kenji silently as he assumed that was the situation and slowly crawls going to the last desk on the second row. Kenji silently arrived beside the last desk and successfully reached the notebook but…  </p><p>“A hand! There is a hand on that desk.” Hayami said as she saw Kenji’s hand and screamed out.</p><p>“Hayami, please stand back. Who’s there?” Akihiko said as he asked but Kenji was unable to move his right hand.</p><p>Kenji gently lifted the notebook, brought it down and silently put it inside his bag, ignoring Akihiko’s question.</p><p>“The hand suddenly disappeared. Now, what are we going to do Akihiko? ” Hayami said as she got afraid and asked Akihiko.</p><p>“I said ‘who’s there?! Show yourself or else…” Akihiko said as he asked again and let Hayami hide behind him.</p><p>“Sorry Hayami I really didn’t mean to -…” Kenji silently said as he crawled faster going to the last row and hide beside the tables and chairs.</p><p>“Hello! Are you still in here Hayami? Uh?” Rai said as she suddenly slides the door and saw Kenji crawling on the floor.</p><p>“Rai? I thought Hikaru was the one who will bring the reference books. ” Hayami said as she walked away from Akihiko and asked Rai.</p><p>“Uh? Yes. Hikaru was here and I just opened the door for him. And there is a student hiding over here.” Rai said she and Hikaru went inside the room and saw Kenji crawl and hide behind the last desk on the first row.</p><p>“A student? Where?” Akihiko said as he asked Rai, who looked at Kenji that was deadly staring at her and muttering <em>‘Please don’t tell them, please don’t tell them.’</em></p><p>“-_- He is hiding behind the last desk on the first row. Now, where I can put these heavy reference books?” Hikaru said as he ignored Kenji’s deadly stare and asked Hayami.</p><p>“You can put those books on the top of the teacher’s desk. Thank you Hikaru.” Hayami said as Hikaru placed the books on the top of the teacher’s desk.</p><p>Akihiko immediately searched for the person hiding behind the last desk on the first row and saw Kenji crawling on the floor as he tried to get away from him.</p><p>“Kenji?! What you doing in here?” Akihiko said as he saw Kenji who suddenly stopped from crawling and looked up.</p><p>“Uh?! You found me…Damn you! I told you not to tell them where I was hiding.” Kenji said as he stood up and yelled at Rai.</p><p>“-_- Oh! My bad. I thought it was fun to see you ‘<em>crawl’</em> your way out after you eavesdropped on their conversation.” Rai sarcastically said as Akihiko and Hayami looked at Kenji.</p><p>“I cannot determine if what you said was sarcasm or a joke but at least you tried.” Hikaru said, making Rai blush like a red tomato because of the embarrassment.</p><p>“Kenji? What are you doing in here?” Akihiko said as he asked Kenji.</p><p>“Uh? Well? Listen, I really didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation earlier. I swear! I just wanted to get this notebook.” Kenji said as he took out the notebook out of his bag and showed it Akihiko.</p><p>“Our conversation? You mean you heard everything we just talked about?” Akihiko seriously said as he asked Kenji.</p><p>“I am sorry! I didn’t mean too. I swear, Hayami and Akihiko. Please forgive me.” Kenji said as he started sulking on the corner.</p><p>“Uh? Don’t cry Kenji. I am not angry. Actually, I am glad you came in here.” Hayami said as she approached Kenji and pats his back.</p><p>“I promise I will not tell anyone that you are planning to elope because you are pregnant. So please forgive me.” Kenji said as he wiped off his tears, making Hayami and Akihiko blush.</p><p>“O_o What?!” Everyone yelled out as Kenji casually put back the notebook inside his bag.</p><p>“N-No! I-I am not pregnant! Why made you think of that?!” Hayami said as she was flustered, suddenly grabbed Kenji’s collar shirt and start shaking him.</p><p>“Hmm? That’s why Hayami have puffy eyes.” Hikaru said as he and Rai looked suspiciously at Akihiko.</p><p>“W-why are you looking at me like that?! I really don’t what Kenji’s talking about.” Akihiko said as he was flustered and then looked away.</p><p>“I-I’m getting dizzy. Then, what are you talking about earlier?” Kenji said as Hayami stopped from shaking Kenji and gently pushed him away.</p><p>“I guess I should tell all of you the truth. Please help us save Harue and Emi. Mari and the others brought them to the <em>‘Abandoned Room’ </em>still trying to prove if the rumour is true or not.”</p><p>“All of you are insane! Why would you do that?” Kenji said as he asked Hayami who looked down on the floor.</p><p>“This is bad. Not in the ‘<em>Abandoned Room’. </em>Uh? Are you even listening Rai?” Hikaru said as he wondered and asked Rai.</p><p>“Harue? I think I’ve heard that name before somewhere else. Ah! Now I remember, <em>Harue</em> was the name of the person who accused me as a <em>‘Cake Thief’.” </em>Rai said as she was not paying attention to what just Hikaru said.</p><p>“ -_- Don’t mind her. WE just have to save Harue and Emi right?” Hikaru said as he asked Mayumi and Akihiro.</p><p>“Wait! We?! She asked specifically for my help and by the way I’m Kenji. ” Kenji said as he yelled and approached Hikaru.</p><p>“Nope! Whether you like it or not, WE are going to help you because I cannot just bail out on someone who asked for my help. I’m Hikaru and this is Rai.” Hikaru cheerfully said as he slides the door.</p><p>“Aren’t you a noble one? For me, that’s stupid.” Kenji said as he crossed his arms and got annoyed.</p><p>“Okay! That’s enough. You two are also coming with us. Let’s go!” Rai said as she slides the door and went out of the room.</p><p>“Wait! What? Us?! Why do you want us to come with you?” Akihiko said as he asked Rai.</p><p>“I want you two to lead us to the location of the ‘<em>Abandoned Room’” </em>Rai said as Hikaru looked at Rai.</p><p>“Eh? Something’s fishy. I thought you are not listening.” Hikaru said as he went out of the room, followed by Hayami and Akihiko.</p><p>“Shut up! I am only coming with you in this rescue mission because you are stupid enough to risk your life to just help anyone.” Rai said as she crossed her arms and Kenji also went out of the room and closed the door.</p><p>“Sorry! Force habit. So, let’s go! Uh? Is there a problem? ” Hikaru said as he looked at Kenji.</p><p>“W-wait! Before we leave, I have a plan to save-.” Kenji said as Hikaru and the others stare at him.</p><p>“Oh? So that’s why you are being silent all this time. Okay! We will hear you out.” Akihiko said as everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>“R-really? O-okay! Listen, my plan goes like this -…..” Kenji said as Akihiko and the other round went closer to him and listened to his plan.</p><p>
  <strong>Main Building, Final Floor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the <em>‘Abandoned Room’…</em></strong>
</p><p>“Hey! Wake up.” Mari said as she kicked Emi in her abdomen. </p><p>“You are already back?” Emi said as she woke up and saw Mari and Masaru standing in front of her.</p><p>“Good. You are still alive. Thank you for helping us Emi – Huh!?” Masaru said as he gently caressed her right cheek and then Emi suddenly spits on his face.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch me.” Emi seriously said as she looked at Masaru.</p><p>“Damn it! You wretched woman!” Masaru angrily said as he lost his patience, suddenly grabbed Harue’s collared blouse and lifted her up with just one hand.</p><p>“Masaru! Put her down. We don’t want to damage an important variable like her.” Gina said as Masaru put her down on the floor.</p><p>“Wake up! Hey! Wake up. Your friend is going to die if you don’t wake up. ” Aia said as she poked Harue’s right cheek to, trying to wake her up.</p><p>“Stop it! It is useless.” Koji said as Aia stopped poking Harue’s cheek and walked away.</p><p>“Masaru! Mari!” Shuji said as he suddenly slammed the door and called Masaru and Mari.</p><p>“What!? What happened to you?” Masaru said as he yelled at Shuji.</p><p>“I saw a <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>running along this Hallway.” Shuji said as he reported to Masaru.</p><p>“A <em>‘Black Hound’?! </em>so the rumour is true? Where is it?” Masaru said as he got interested and went out of the room.</p><p>“Hey! Masaru, where are you going? Shouldn’t we leave this floor and immediately inform our teachers?” Koji said as he and Aia went out of the room and followed Masaru and Shuji along the Hallway.</p><p>“A real <em>‘Black Hound’</em>? Wait! So, the rumour is true but then how you two are still alive?” Mari said as she asked Emi.</p><p>“Mere luck I guess. And I think you should follow your friends outside.” Harue said as she interrupted and yawned. Mari wondered what Harue was taking about and also went out of the room.</p><p>“Harue? You are already awake. Are you alright?” Emi said as she got worried and asked Harue who just stared at her.</p><p>“I’m alright! You should worry about yourself.”  Harue said as she got worried for Emi.</p><p>“Finally, they all left. Now, Emi and Harue… don’t move.” Gina said as she kneel down and gently untie Emi’s rope using a pocket knife.</p><p>“Huh!? What are you doing?” Emi said as Gina successfully freed Emi and run to the other corner to untie Harue’s rope.</p><p>“Isn’t obvious? I am helping you to escape.” Gina said as she asked Emi who slowly stood up and run to the corner.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late! Uh? Where’s everyone?” Akihiko said as he suddenly opened the door and wondered.</p><p>“There you are Gina. Huh? What are you doing?” Hayami said as she and Akihiko went inside the room.</p><p>“Akihiko and Hayami?!...Harue and Emi, stand back.” Gina said as she stopped from untying Harue and Emi hide behind her.</p><p> “Please allow us to help you.” Hayami said as she run to the corner and gently untie Harue’s rope.</p><p>“Uh? Thank you.” Harue said as Gina and Hayami untie the rope. After a few minutes, they successfully untied Harue.</p><p>“You two must leave right now. Follow me.” Gina said as she grabbed Harue’s right hand but..</p><p>“No! We should stay in here.” Akihiko said as he locked the door and then they heard a loud screaming from the outside, asking for help.</p><p>
  <em>‘Somebody help me!’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Main Building, Final floor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earlier in the Hallway…</strong>
</p><p>“We are here.” Eito said as he, Mayumi and Kazuki arrived on the final floor and run along the Hallway.</p><p>“Now, where is that room? Uh? What’s that smell?” Mayumi said as she was about to open a door but suddenly stopped.</p><p>
  <em>‘Somebody help me’</em>
</p><p>“There! Let’s go!” Kazuki said as they run along the hallway and stopped on the end corner near the staircase going to the rooftop.</p><p>“W-what happened in here?” Eito said as they saw five decapitated bodies lying down on the staircase. </p><p>“How horrible! Who did this to them?” Mayumi said as she got afraid and hide behind Kazuki.</p><p>“That <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>we saw earlier on the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor. Damn it! I knew it.” Eito said as he punched the wall.</p><p>“Then, we really should get going and find the <em>‘Abandoned Room’ </em>to save Harue and Emi.” Kazuki said as he tap Eito’s right shoulder and run away.</p><p>“Kazuki wait up! Are you coming or what?” Mayumi said as asked Eito.</p><p>“Uh?! Of course! I am coming with you.” Eito said as he and Mayumi run away, trying to chase Kazuki.</p><p> “This is the room.” Akihiro said as he and the others arrived outside the ‘<em>Abandoned Room’.</em></p><p><em>“</em>Okay! Now do what just we planned. Akihiro and Hayami will go inside - … ?” Kenji said as he felt a sinister aura coming behind him.</p><p>“Kenji, look behind you.” Hikaru said as Kenji turned around and saw the same <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>that murdered the five students in the staircase.</p><p>“Change of plans. Akihiko and Hayami go inside and try to free Harue and Emi while Rai, Kenji and I deal with the <em>‘Black Hound’. </em> And do not come out unless we knocked on the door, understand?” Hikaru said as Akihiko and Hayami nodded and went inside the room.</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the ‘<em>Abandoned Room’…</em></strong>
</p><p>“Now, what should we do?” Hikaru said as he was being cautious and slowly walked away from the ‘<em>Abandoned Room’,</em> followed by Rai and Kenji.</p><p>The ‘Black Hound’ was carefully tracking their footstep using its sensitive hearing and walk towards them.</p><p>“Listen, I have a plan. We will pin down that <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>on the floor and tie its feet up using your neckties.” Rai said as she suggested a plan to catch the ‘<em>Black Hound’.</em></p><p>“That’s the most brilliant plan I’ve heard. Pin that ‘<em>Black Hound’ </em>down on the floor?! Did you know that it will take the efforts of seven grown up men to just hunt a ‘<em>Black Hound’.</em>”  Kenji said as he yelled at Rai and Hikaru.</p><p>“Then, what will we do?  Dance slowly around it?” Hikaru said as he asked Rai and Kenji.</p><p>“WE will pin down that ‘<em>Black Hound’ </em>on the floor.” Kazuki said as he suddenly arrived behind Kenji, followed by Mayumi and Eito.</p><p>“Big brother?! What are you doing in here? Huh?!” Kenji said as he asked Kazuki but Eito suddenly grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>“Harue! Where is Harue?! Is she alright?... Ouch!” Eito said as he asked Kenji. Rai got annoyed to Eito and pinched his right cheek.</p><p>“Harue and Emi are safe and still inside the <em>‘Abandoned Room’ </em> so will please calm down and help us think on how to catch this <em>Black Hound’ .” </em> Rai said as she stretched out Eito’s cheek, making him blush.</p><p>“O-okay! I’m sorry Rai. Now will you stop stretching my cheek?” Eito said as Rai let go of his cheek.</p><p>“H-how did you know my name?” Rai said as she really wondered and asked Eito.</p><p>“You are that guy earlier. What are you doing in here?” Hikaru said as he got annoyed and asked Eito.</p><p>“Uh? I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Eito and this Mayumi and Kazuki. Mayumi and Kazuki this is Rai and? ” Eito said as he introduced himself, Mayumi and Kazuki.</p><p>“I’m Hikaru. Nice to meet you.” Hikaru said as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Everyone listen I have a plan. WE will pin down that ‘<em>Black Hound’ </em>on the floor and tie its paws up using your neckties.” Rai said as she again suggested her plan.</p><p>“Then, how are we going to do that?” Mayumi said as she asked Rai. The drooling Black Hound slowly walked towards them as it tried to sense their footsteps.</p><p>“Allow me answer that question. ‘<em>Black Hounds’ </em>have a sensitive sense of smelling and hearing. They can track any prey by listening to their footsteps or by remembering their distinct smell. So, I suggest that Kazuki, Kenji, Eito and Hikaru will surround the ‘<em>Black Hound’ </em>and try pinning it down on the floor. “ Rai said as she suggested, making Mayumi irritated.</p><p>“So, let’s do it!” Eito said as he walks away but Hikaru stops him.</p><p>‘Hmm? Before we execute our plan, we should untie our shoes and neckties so that the <em>‘Black Hound’ </em> cannot sense our squeaking shoes.” Hikaru said as he started untying his shoes and necktie. After that, he gave his shoes and necktie to Rai.</p><p>“Oh! Now I get it. Big brother, let’s do what he suggested.” Kenji said as he also started untying his shoes and necktie.</p><p>“What!? I really don’t get what is happening. But – Sheesh!” Kazuki said as he and Eito also started untying their shoes and neckties.</p><p>“And then, may I have your neckties?” Rai said as Eito and Hikaru gave their neckties to her while Kazuki and Kenji gave their neckties to Mayumi.</p><p>“Oh! I see. We need to improvise.” Mayumi said as she started tying up both neckties on her hand, creating a <em>‘rope’</em> and gave it to Kazuki.</p><p>“Yes! Finally you got it. Since, we don’t have any rope or chains we are using these neckties as alternative to tie up its paws. Done. ” Rai said as she got finished tying up both neckties and gave it to Hikaru.</p><p>“Then, let’s execute our plan.” Hikaru cheerfully said as he and Eito slowly walks to the right side of the Hallway.</p><p>“Wait! I am 100% sure you this is dangerous right?” Kazuki said as Kenji silently dragged him going to the left side of the Hallway.</p><p>Because they removed their shoes, the ‘<em>Black Hound’ </em>cannot hear any human footsteps around him.</p><p> “Everyone please be careful…Now, what should WE do?” Mayumi said as she asked Rai, who simply crossed her arms and ignored her.</p><p>“Just try to guide Kazuki and Kenji while I guide Hikaru and Eito on the other side.” Rai said as she instructed Mayumi.</p><p>“Okay? I’m Mayumi and you are friends with that annoying guy.” Mayumi said as she crossed her arms.</p><p>“I’m Rai. Nice to meet you.” Rai said as she smelled something weird in the air.</p><p>“What’s that weird smell?” Kazuki said as he whispered to Kenji’s left ear.</p><p>“Smell? Oh my! That stinks.” Kenji said as he whispered back to Kazuki.</p><p>The <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>slowly walks towards Rai and Mayumi. But as it walked, it started to get dizzy and sneezed twice.</p><p>“Now!” Hikaru said as he and Eito suddenly forcefully pushed the <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>towards the left side where Kazuki and Kenji are located.</p><p>“Hey! Wait! Why are you pushing it on our side?!” Kazuki said as he and Kenji forcefully pushed back to the right side.</p><p>The <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>slowly got dizzy because of that <em>’weird’ </em>smell still lingering in the air.</p><p>“Push! Huh?!” Hikaru said as he and Eito wondered why the <em>‘Black Hound’</em> itself was slowly falling to the other side.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t -… Help!” Kazuki said as he and Kenji saw the <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>falling down onto them.</p><p>The <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>lost its consciousness because of that <em>’weird’ </em>smell and fell on to the left side of the Hallway.</p><p>“Kazuki?! Kenji?! Are you okay?” Mayumi said as she got worried to Kazuki and Kenji.</p><p>“We are not okay.” Kazuki and Kenji said in chorus as they got buried under the heavy body and fur of the <em>‘Black Hound’.</em></p><p>“We did it. Hurry! Let’s tie him up.” Hikaru said as he gave the rope a.k.a neckties to Eito and Eito started tying up its front feet.</p><p>“I’m done! Where is the other rope?” Eito said as he tried to find the other rope.</p><p>“Here! Use this one.” Mayumi said as she suddenly grabbed and pulled Rai’s red ribbon off her hair. And then, she ran away and gave it to Hikaru.</p><p>“Hey! Give it back!” Rai said as she tried to chase Mayumi but Hikaru already got her hair ribbon, gave it to Eito and used it to tie the <em>‘Black Hound’s </em>back feet.</p><p>“We’re done! Guys, we did it!” Mayumi said as she yelled out.</p><p>“Hoorey… We did it.” Kazuki said as he and Kenji were still under the heavy body of the <em>‘Black Hound’.</em></p><p>“Somebody help us get out of here.” Kenji said as he asked for help.</p><p>“We did it! But I wonder what happened to the <em>‘Black Hound’. </em>It suddenly lost his consciousness and fell on the floor.” Eito said as he wondered.</p><p>“I guess it lost his consciousness because of YOUR smelly shoes.” Rai said as he picked up the boys’ shoes off the floor.</p><p>“o_O What?!” Everyone yelled out as they wondered how.</p><p>“Our smelly shoes? What does that mean?” Hikaru said as she asked Rai.</p><p>“Remember that ‘<em>Black Hounds’ </em>have a sensitive sense of smelling and hearing. Maybe it lost its consciousness because it cannot recognize an unknown and weird smell lingering in the air.” Rai said as she explained what happened.</p><p> “So, we killed this <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>using our smelly shoes.” Eito said as he cannot believe what was just happened.</p><p>“Congratulations everyone, we just <em>killed</em> a <em>‘Black Hound’.” </em>Kenji said as he tried to crawl out of the heavy body of the unconscious or dead <em>‘Black Hound’.</em></p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for waiting everyone! Here is Chapter One and I highly appreciate reactions, comments, and feedback, suggestions and welcomes criticisms for this chapter/story. I will try to update regularly. – The Author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Final Field Training"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for waiting everyone! Here is Chapter Three and I highly appreciate reactions, comments, and feedback, suggestions and welcomes criticisms for this chapter/story. I will try to update regularly. – The Author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p>“Final Field Training”</p><p>
  <em>Previously on “Tale of Promises”:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rai and the others defeated the ‘Black Hound’ using the boys’ stinky shoes. Kazuki and Kenji were still stuck under the unconscious ‘Black Hound’.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Main Building, Lobby…</strong>
</p><p>“Are you alright Hikaru?” Rai said as she asked Hikaru, who suddenly lie down on the sofa in the Lobby.</p><p>“I’m just tired after that incident.”  Hikaru said as he tossed and turn while lying down on the sofa.</p><p>“Thanks to your stinky shoes we saved the Academy.” Rai said as she sat on the other end of the sofa.</p><p>“Technically, OUR stinky shoes saved the Academy. And because of that our classmates called us the <em>‘Stinky Heroes’.” </em>Hikaru said as he grabbed the pillow and threw it on Rai.</p><p>“Well at least our plan worked and there are no other casualties besides those five decapitated bodies that were found on the staircase.” Rai said as she grabbed the pillow and threw it back to Hikaru.</p><p>“I know it’s just that I wish we had arrived on the Final floor, maybe we still had the chance to save them.” Hikaru sadly said as he hugged and buried his face onto the pillow.</p><p>“You mean, YOU had the chance to save them. Do you seriously want to become an ‘<em>Imperial Hero’</em>?” Rai said as she asked Hikaru who threw the pillow back to Rai again.</p><p>“Of course! I want to become an <em>‘Imperial Hero’</em> that this Kingdom need. I will become  the epitome of bravery and awesomeness as I save the Kingdom to those <em>‘Living Fiends’</em>.” Hikaru said as he suddenly got up and also sat on the sofa, beside Rai.</p><p>“I think that’s not the characteristics of an ‘<em>Imperial Hero’</em> and if you are going to become one, our Kingdom will be in a great disaster.” Rai said as she threw the pillow back to Hikaru.</p><p>“How mean! I can also use different weapons other than swords. Then, what should be the characteristics of an ‘<em>Imperial Hero’</em>?” Hikaru said as he put back the pillow on the other end of the sofa.</p><p>“Uh? An ‘<em>Imperial Hero’</em> should be admired because of his selflessness.” Rai said, making Hikaru blush.</p><p><strong>“</strong><em>Selflessness huh</em>? Now, I get it. Anyway, that’s not the real reason why I wanted to become an <em>‘Imperial Hero’</em>.” Hikaru said as he pinched Rai’s right cheek.</p><p>“Then, what is your reason why you wanted to become an ‘Imperial Hero’?” Rai said as she asked Hikaru.</p><p>“Well, it is because of YO-…” Hikaru said as he was about to give his response to her question but he got interrupted by an Imperial Council member.</p><p>“Uh? Are you Rai Akimura and Hikaru Hashimoto?” Hiiro Matsuoka, one of the Council members said as he asked Rai and Hikaru.</p><p>“Yes. I am Rai Akimura and he is Hikaru Hashimoto. You are?” Rai said as she asked Hiiro.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, your highness. My friend is just tired hahaha…” Hikaru said as he suddenly grabbed the pillow and shoved it onto Rai’s face.</p><p>“I understand. You had a long day and I came in here to investigate what just happened today but Mr. Principal asked me to deliver this package to Rai.” Hiiro said as his maid placed the carton box on the glass table.</p><p>“Thank you, your highness. You didn’t have to do that for this girl. Hey Rai, at least say something.” Hikaru said as Rai finally shoved the pillow back onto Hikaru’s face.</p><p>“Thank you, your highness?” Rai said as she picked up the package off the table and Hiiro chuckled, making her blush.</p><p>“I am glad to meet you Rai and Hikaru. Ah! I almost forgot. Congratulations Mr. Top 1 Hikaru.” Hiiro said as he and his maid walked away.</p><p>“Uh? I don’t understand you highness. What are you talking about?” Hikaru said as he and Rai wondered why Hiiro said that.</p><p>“Check the announcement board on the Hallway.” Hiiro said as he and his maid left the Lobby.</p><p>“Announcement Board?” Rai and Hikaru wondered as they looked at each other.</p><p>“Let’s check it out!” Hikaru cheerfully said as he suddenly jumped off the sofa and ran away.</p><p>“Hikaru?! Hey! Wait up!” Rai said as she stood up and walked away, carefully carrying the carton box.</p><p>
  <strong>Main Building </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Along the Hallway…</strong>
</p><p>“Oh my, what do we have in here?” Kazuki said as he, Kenji and Mayumi arrived in the Hallway and saw some students gathering in front of the Announcement Board.</p><p>“Our <em>stinky Heroes </em>have arrived<em>. </em>Make way.” Male student #1 said as they all laugh and welcomed Kazuki and the others.</p><p>“Ha-ha-ha very funny guys. What are you all looking at?” Mayumi said as she shoved the students away and looked at the Announcement Board.</p><p>“The Imperial Council posted the first presenters for the Final Field Training tomorrow. Look! Mayumi you are still on Rank#2.” Female student #1 said as she pulled Mayumi towards and started shaking her.</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>Top Students</strong></p>
</td>
<td>

<p><strong>Average</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>1.Hikaru Hashimoto</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>96.3%</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>2.Mayumi Yukimura</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>96.2%</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>3.Kenji Hamasaki</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>95%</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>4.Emi Fujimoto</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>94%</p>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>5.Harue Matsuoka</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>92%</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>6.Kazuki Hamasaki</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>91%</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>7.Rai</p>

<p>Akimura</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>90%</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>8.Eito Yoshiyuki</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>89%</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>“Rank#2. Huh?! Again? Who’s in Rank #1?” Mayumi said as she yelled out and wondered who is in Rank #1.</p><p>“Here he is! Our Top Student, Hikaru!” Male student #2 said as he saw Hikaru and Rai running towards them.</p><p>“Hey! Everyone what are you doing in -?” Hikaru said as he and Rai stopped beside Kazuki and Kenji.</p><p>“Congratulations Hikaru!” Everyone said as they congratulated Hikaru and started tousling his hair.</p><p>“Uh? Thank you everyone.” Hikaru cheerfully said as he looked to the Announcement Board and saw his name listed as the Top student of the Imperial Academy.</p><p>“Hikaru? I think I’ve heard that name before…You!” Mayumi said as she wondered, turned around and saw Hikaru being surrounded by their classmates.</p><p>“Alright! Thank you…You!” Hikaru said as he looked up and saw Mayumi, looking at him.</p><p>“Oh no, this is bad. Mayumi, let’s go.” Kenji said as he gently grabbed Mayumi’s right arm.</p><p>“You! You’re the one who broke my arrow! Be ready and I’ll kick your butt tomorrow.” Mayumi said as Kenji gently pulled her away.</p><p>“You! You? Yeah, be ready and I’ll kick your butt tomorrow too. W-what?” Hikaru said as he blushed while their classmates start laughing.</p><p>“Mayumi and Hikaru sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Female student #2 said as she teased Hikaru, making him blush.</p><p>“What!? We are not-…” Hikaru and Mayumi said as they both blushed, making Rai silently jealous on the other side.</p><p>"Uh? Sorry about that. I guess they really hate each other.” Kazuki said as he looked at Rai and apologized.</p><p>“Don’t worry. He is always like that and I am happy for him.” Rai sadly said as she looked down on the floor after seeing her rank.</p><p>“Rank#7 is not bad. Be proud of yourself.” Kazuki said as he pats Rai’s head, making her blush.</p><p>“Uh? Thank you. Huh?” Rai said, making Kazuki blush. Hikaru suddenly approached Kazuki and pushed him away from her.</p><p>“Stay away from her.” Hikaru seriously said as Kazuki sighed and walked away.</p><p>“Big brother, where are you going?” Kenji said as he and Mayumi saw him walked away.</p><p>“Sorry! I have to go to my part time job. See you later.” Kazuki said as he suddenly run away.</p><p>“Oh? Okay! Be careful big brother.” Kenji said as Kazuki left the Hallway.</p><p>“I didn’t know that he have a part time job.” Mayumi said as she looked at Kenji.</p><p>“Ah! About that? Well, I just recently found out that he had a part time job.Uh?” Kenji said but Mayumi wasn’t paying attention to him.</p><p>“You woman. Rank#2 not bad.” Hikaru said as he called Mayumi and teased her.</p><p>“Woman?! Excuse me, I have a name and remember this, you are going to lose tomorrow.” Mayumi seriously said as she smirked.</p><p>“Oh? Is that a threat? I’ll accept your challenge. Ms. Flat-chested.”  Hikaru said as he teased Mayumi.</p><p>“How dare you say that?! Look at Rai’s chest.” Kenji said as he tried to defend Mayumi, making her blush.</p><p>“Huh? Rai’s chest is not – Uh? Oh my, yours is also flat.” Hikaru said as he turned around and looked at Rai’s chest, making her blush like a red tomato.</p><p>“See? Mayumi’s chest is just perfect – Ow! Ouch! Why did you do that?”- Kenji said as Mayumi suddenly dragged him out of the crowd and walked away.</p><p>“Hey! Where are you going? We’re not finishing comparing – Ow! Ouch! Hey! Rai wait for me.” – Hikaru said as Rai intentionally stomped on his right foot and walked away from the crowd.</p><p>“Poor Hikaru. Anyway, you deserved that.” Female student #3 said as the crowd laugh out.</p><p>
  <strong>That night….</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Imperial Dormitories </em>
  </strong>
  <em>are </em>
  <em>simple but high-class apartment like dormitories complete with home appliances, furniture and etc. and where the students of the Imperial Academy live during the school year. Their stay is funded by the Imperial Council. Dormitory D and C are strictly for females while Buildings B and A are for male students. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Boys’ Dormitories,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside Kazuki and Kenji’s room…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Kenji…Kenji, wake up.” Mayumi said as she slowly woke up beside Kenji on the right side of the bed, still wearing their academy uniforms on.</p><p>“Hm? Good morning.” Kenji said as he yawned and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“You mean <em>‘good evening’</em>. It’s already 9 PM. I should get up and prepare our dinner.” Mayumi said as she looked at the clock placed on the night stand and went out of the bed.</p><p>“I’m not hungry and you can do that later.” Kenji said as he suddenly grabbed Mayumi’s right arm and pulled her back onto the bed, facing him.</p><p>“You are not but I am hungry. So, let me go. Kenji? Is there something wrong?” Mayumi said as she asked Kenji who suddenly caresses her right cheek.</p><p>“It’s just that – There’s nothing to worry about.” Kenji sadly said as he yawned and slowly fell asleep.</p><p>“Eh? Is that so? Let me guess, you are worried about Kazuki.” Mayumi said as she suddenly pinched Kenji’s right cheek.</p><p>“Ow – Ouch! Okay! Okay! You’re right. Yes. I am worried about him. I really hate this feeling that he is keeping secrets from me…I mean from us.” Kenji said as he buried his face onto to the pillow.</p><p>“Secrets eh? Then, how about us? When are we going to tell him OUR secret?” Mayumi said as she asked Kenji.</p><p>“I already <em>told</em> him OUR secret but he just laughed and left.” Kenji said as he was forced to make a lie to convince Mayumi.</p><p>“Uh? Okay. That’s pretty reassuring. I just thought he would understand but – Uh?” Mayumi sadly said as she lies down onto Kenji’s chest as Kenji kissed her forehead again.</p><p>“That’s alright. I am always here for you, no matter what happened.” Kenji said as he slowly fell asleep but Mayumi interrupted.</p><p>“But I am really hungry. Will you help me prepare our dinner for tonight?” Mayumi said as she pout, making Kenji blush.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I will help you prepare our dinner. Sheesh!” Kenji said as he removed the covers and went out of the bed.</p><p>“Thank you Kenji! Let’s go to the kitchen.” Mayumi said as she also went out of the bed and run to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey! Wait for me…<em>I’m sorry for lying Mayumi</em>.” Kenji said as he whispered to himself.</p><p>“I almost forgot Kenji. Here.” Mayumi said as she went back inside Kenji’s room took something out of her bag and gave it to Kenji.</p><p>“Huh? A letter? ” Kenji said as he received the letter and wondered who sent the letter to him.</p><p>“Hayami asked me to give you that letter. Eh? I wonder if that is a love letter or something else.” Mayumi said as tried to hide her jealousy and examined the envelope.</p><p>“Someone is being jealous. Aww! That’s cute.” Kenji said as he pinched Mayumi’s cheek, trying to tease her.</p><p>“I am not jealous. I am hungry. Let’s prepare our dinner.” Mayumi said as she stomped her foot and went out Kenji’s room.</p><p>“Hey! Mayumi wait up!... I will just read this letter later.”  Kenji said as he put down the letter on his study desk and went out of his room.</p><p>
  <strong>Girls’ Dormitory</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside Rai’s room…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“ <em>‘And then, she died…’</em> Uh! This is wrong!” Rai said as she read the line and crumpled the 30<sup>th</sup> piece of paper she wasted and threw it on the trash bin beside her study desk.</p><p>“ Eh? You are still writing your fiction story. That’s nice.” Hikaru said as he suddenly appeared in Rai’s open balcony.</p><p>“Eh!? Hikaru!? How did you get up in here!? This is the 4<sup>th</sup> floor.” Rai said as she was surprised to see Hikaru and went out to the balcony.</p><p>“I have my ways and here. Let’s celebrate our success.” Hikaru said as he placed a lunchbox on top of Rai’s head.</p><p>“A lunchbox? Thank you but I already ate earlier and – What are you doing?!” Rai said as took the lunchbox and suddenly went back inside her room as she saw Hikaru reading her unrevised manuscript.</p><p>“Hm? This sentence is grammatically wrong and there are a lot of room for improvement.” Hikaru said as he criticized Rai’s manuscript and raised it up in the air as Rai put the lunchbox on her study desk and attempted to get her manuscript back.</p><p>“Hey! Give it back. I-I am not finish writing it yet. Damn it! Why are you so tall?” Rai shyly said as she was trying to reach for her manuscript.</p><p>“Here. So, what happened to the female protagonist?” Hikaru said as he placed the manuscript onto Rai’s head and asked her.</p><p>“ Ow! Uh? The female protagonist wishes to save and send everyone back to their homeland and then… I don’t know yet!”  Rai said as she panicked and grabbed the manuscript off her head.</p><p>“Then, let’s first eat so that you can think properly. And page 17 needs a serious editing.” Hikaru said as he grabbed the lunchbox off the study table, placed it on the wooden table and sat on the floor</p><p>“Editing… I know and I’m on it.” Rai said as she carelessly placed the manuscript on her bed and also sat down on the floor, across Hikaru on the wooden table.</p><p>“Uh? You still didn’t open it.” Hikaru said as he opened the lunchbox, noticed the carton box placed on top of the wooden table and grabbed it.</p><p>“I didn’t. I will open it later and let’s eat… Hey! What are you doing?” Rai said as she noticed Hikaru took out his pocket knife and cut the seal off the box.</p><p>“Let’s see what inside this box…Huh? Feathers?” Hikaru said as he opened the box and took out a bunch of black and white feathers.</p><p>“Hey! Hikaru please put it back inside the box.” Rai shyly said as she suddenly panicked and tried to reach Hikaru across the table but it is useless.</p><p>“Okay. Sheesh! Uh? There are three small, glass bottles of ink?” Hikaru said as he put the feathers back inside the box and took out a glass bottle of black ink.</p><p>“Hikaru please be careful. You might split the ink on the table and just put everything back in the box.” Rai said as she panicked and tried to reach Hikaru across the table but it is useless.</p><p>“Ha! It is useless. You cannot reach me using those short arms.” Hikaru said as he put the glass bottle back inside the box, closed it and gave it to Rai.</p><p>“I know! But at least I tried… Thank you.” Rai said as she grabbed the box and placed it beside her.</p><p>“Your parents still support you in your story writing. That’s nice.” Hikaru said as he picked up the chopsticks and started eating.</p><p>“Uh? Well, I am glad to have supportive parents like them. Although, it is really impossible for me to create a unique story, they still encouraged me to continue writing it.” Rai said as she also picked up the chopsticks and started eating.</p><p>“Eh? All stories are unique no matter how you write or narrate it. But yours has a lot of grammatical errors so -… Hey! Are you listening to me? ” Hikaru said as he noticed that Rai was not paying attention to what he is saying.</p><p>“Look! There is a letter for you.” Rai said as she picked up the box, opened it and saw a white envelope hidden under the glass bottles of ink. Rai took it and gave it to Hikaru.</p><p>“A letter? For me? Huh? That’s strange. This letter came from my family.”  Hikaru said as he placed down the chopsticks, opened and read the letter.</p><p>“So, what does it say?” Rai said as she wondered and asked Hikaru.</p><p>“Well, the letter says, <em>‘How are you, my adorable son? I hope you are doing just fine and I wish you best for your Final Field Training tomorrow. Sadly, we cannot come to attend your event but Papa, Mama, Akari and Mikan always loves you. – Mama. P.S. Be a man and confess your feelings to Ra-...Huh!? From: Papa, Akari and Mikan.’ </em> What?!” Hikaru said as he read the content of the letter, suddenly yelled out and started blushing.</p><p>“Confess your feelings to whom Hikaru? What happened? Why did you stop reading? ” Rai said as she asked Hikaru.</p><p>“Ah! It’s nothing! I will personally deal this matter with Mikan when we come back home.”  Hikaru said as he cursed under his breath, grabbed the chopsticks and start eating again.</p><p>“Uh? Okay. See! Your parents still love you. Although, they are busy they still found the time to send you that letter.” Rai said as she tried to cheer up Hikaru.</p><p>“Yeah. I know. I was hoping that they would come tomorrow and watch me defeat that annoying woman.” Hikaru said as he put the letter back inside the white envelope.</p><p>“Annoying woman? Oh? You mean Mayumi.” Rai said as Hikaru got annoyed hearing that name and looked away.</p><p>“By the way, I forgot to tell you that page 20 needs some editing too.” Hikaru said as he took the broccoli and ate it.</p><p>“I know! I know! Let’s just eat first.” Rai shyly said as she also took the carrot and ate it, making Hikaru chuckle.</p><p>
  <strong>In the Matsuoka’s Rest House</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Living room…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Harue is still crying inside her room.” Yuki Matsuoka, the second son of the Matsuoka Family, said as he arrived inside the Living room and saw his elder brother Hiiro reading a book on the sofa.</p><p>“She got traumatised from what happened to her this afternoon. She and Emi was kidnapped and locked down inside the <em>‘Abandoned Room’ </em>by their psychotic classmates who were found decapitated along the stairway. A ‘<em>Black Hound’</em> was found in the hallway along with six students who defeated it using their stinky shoes.” Hiiro said as he sensed something looking at them outside the window in the Living room.</p><p>“Oh? That’s why you suddenly left this afternoon. Eh? Hahaha! Stinky shoes? That’s weird at the same time pretty amazing.” Yuki said as he laughs out loud.</p><p>“Don’t worry. She will stop crying soon. I just hope that she will be okay before their Final Field Training start tomorrow.” Hiiro said as he closed the book.</p><p>“She is one of the top students of the Imperial Academy! We should be celebrating but I wonder why she is crying.” Yuki said as he wonders and sat on the sofa beside his elder brother.</p><p>“I am not crying. Idiot.” Harue said as she suddenly appeared inside the living room, still wearing her academy uniform, carrying her white pillow and accompanied by the family maid.</p><p>“Harue?! You should probably go back to your room and get some rest.” Yuki said as he and Hiiro was surprised to see Harue.</p><p>“No! I am going to sleep in here.” Harue said as she disobeyed Yuki, sat and eventually lie down on the sofa, hugging her white pillow.</p><p>“Harue stop being so stubborn and go back to your room.” Yuki said but Harue ignored her and threw her pillow to Yuki’s face.</p><p>“Alright! You can sleep in here. Yuki please get us some tea and snacks. Ow!” Hiiro said as he asked Yuki who threw Harue’s pillow onto his face.</p><p>“Okay elder brother. I will be back.” Yuki said as he went out of the Living room.</p><p>“It’s not fair. Why would they kill my pet? He just did his job protecting me from those bullies.” Harue said as she cried and grabbed the throw pillow on the sofa and use it to cover her face.</p><p>“Harue. I understand how you feel but your pet decapitated five students of the Academy. Based on the initial investigation those students decided to stop and kill before it massacres everyone in the Academy.”  Hiiro said as Harue just looked at him and cried again.</p><p>“Sir Hiiro, we have company. One of the butlers saw them sneaking in the front yard.” The family maid said as she reported to Hiiro.</p><p>“Company? What does she mean big brother?” Harue said as suddenly got up from the sofa and wondered.</p><p>“Okay. I will personally deal with them. Harue, you stay in here and wait for Yuki to come back.” Hiiro said as he gave the book and the pillow to Harue and pats her head.</p><p>“Okay big brother. I will stay in here.” Harue said as Hiiro kissed her forehead and went out of the Living room with the family maid.</p><p>“I wonder what is happening.” Harue said as she hugged the pillow and slowly fell asleep on the other end of the sofa.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A few minutes later…</strong>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>I’m back. Here’s your tea and snacks – Eh? Harue?” Yuki said as he went back inside the Living room and placed the silver tray on the glass table and then someone knocked on the door.</p><p>“Sir Yuki, I brought Miss Harue’s clothes and blanket.” The butler said as he went inside the Living room.</p><p>“Come in. I told you to go back in your room but you stayed in here and fell asleep.” Yuki said as he playfully pokes Harue’s right cheek.</p><p>“Sir Yuki, where I should I put Miss Harue’s – Huh?” The butler said as he asked Yuki as the lights suddenly turned off.</p><p>“Uh?! A blackout? I wonder what happened.” Yuki said as he wonder as he and the butler heard a loud explosion outside their Rest house.</p><p>“Stay in here with Harue. I will just check what is happening outside.” Yuki said as he ordered the butler and ran out of the Living room, carrying along his medieval sword.</p><p>“Yes, sir Yuki! Please be careful.” The butler said as he worried and stood behind the sofa where Harue’s sleeping.</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the Matsuoka’s Rest House</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the Front yard…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10 minutes earlier</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where are they?”  Hiiro said as he and the family maid arrived in the Front yard, followed by two Imperial Soldiers.</p><p>“Here he is Master Hiiro. We manage to catch one of them while running in the Front yard.”  The first guard said as he presented a young man who was tied up and wearing a red mask.</p><p>“Eh? I see. Continue finding the second <em>Red Assassin</em> and bring him to me alive.”  Hiiro said as he ordered the two Imperial Soldiers and family maid.</p><p>
  <em>The ‘Red Assassins’ is an organization formed by assassins-for-hire who mercilessly assassinate anyone according to their client’s wish/request. Most of their Targets come from the Royal families and rich businessmen around Alementalia. Their payment is based upon how powerful/rich the person was (e.g. an abusive shop owner’s head costs 9M silver coins /9 silver bars.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish Master Hiiro.” The two Imperial Soldiers and the family maid said as they immediately left the Front yard.</p><p>“<em>Red Assassin</em>? Tell me are you one of the <em>Red Assassins</em>?” The guard said as he asked the young man who just ignored him.</p><p>“Perhaps he will answer mine. Why did you come in here?”  Hiiro said as he approached and asked the young man who suddenly spit on his right foot.</p><p>“Ha! As if I would tell you why.”  The young man, named Niko, said as he laughed, making the guard angry and almost punched him but Hiiro suddenly interfered.</p><p>“Stop it. The Council and I will handle this. Please go back to your station.” Hiiro said as he ordered the guard.</p><p>“As you wish Master Hiiro.” The guard said and then left the Front yard.</p><p>“Let me ask you again. Why did you come in here?” Hiiro seriously said as he asked the young man and then draw his medieval long sword out from its scabbard.</p><p>“If you kill me, you will never find out why we are here.”  The young man said as Hiiro cursed under his breath and put his sword back into its scabbard.</p><p>“Then tell me why are did you come in here!” Hiiro said as he got pissed off and kicked the young man off the lawn.</p><p>“W-we are here to steal the <em>‘Book of Prophecies’ </em>which we believed you also have stolen from the Queen’s Archives.” Niko said as he coughed after he got hit on the tree.</p><p>“The <em>‘Book of Prophecies’</em>? How did you know about that?! Answer me!” Hiiro said as he was surprised from what he just heard and again kicked Niko.</p><p>
  <em>The ‘Book of Prophecies’ is </em>
  <em>a collection of written prophecies assumed to destroy Alementalia and the second unknown world beyond the Kingdom. One of the most popular and alarming prophecy written in the book is the "Great Collision of the Two Worlds." </em>
</p><p>“Listen, you are not the only one who interested with the book especially on that specific prophecy and if it was fulfilled, anyone can be the <em>Imperial Ruler</em> of Alementalia.<em>”</em> Niko said as he smirked, trying to untie himself.</p><p>“You are wrong. I kept the book so that everyone can be safe. If someone fulfilled the prophecy, the entire Kingdom of Alementalia will be destroyed.” Hiiro said as he explained but Niko just stared at him.</p><p>“You Sir are terrible liar. You stole the book so that YOU can fulfill the prophecy and rule – Uh?!” Niko said as he and Hiiro heard a loud gun shot. Niko suddenly lost his consciousness, fell on the ground and blood covered the green grasses.</p><p>“Big brother! Are you alright?” Yuki said as he finally found and run towards Hiiro while carrying his sniper gun and saw the dead <em>Red Assassin </em>lying down under the tree.</p><p>“Yuki? Thank you. You saved me. He was about to stab me when we heard that gun shot.” Hiiro said as he got afraid and hugged Yuki.</p><p>“Of course. I am always here to help you big brother. A <em>Red Assassin</em>? Don’t tell me-?” Yuki said as he gently pushed Hiiro away from him.</p><p>“Yes. That man came in here to steal the <em>‘Book of Prophecies’</em> and use it on their own selfish ways.” Hiiro said they both looked at the dead man under the tree.</p><p>“Again!? Why is it they cannot understand your noble cause? Before he got exiled, the former Imperial Prince asked you to keep the book safe so that the Prophecy will not come true or else we are all going to die.” Yuki angrily said as he stomped his right foot.</p><p>“I know. But the <em>Red Assassins </em>will never stop until they get hold of the book. So I want you to help the others to find the second <em>Red Assassin </em>who still at lose around the Rest House.” Hiiro said as he asked Yuki who nodded and ran away.</p><p>“Hm? What will I do to you? Ah! I know. You can come out now.” Hiiro said as he saw two <em>‘Black Hounds’ </em>walked out from the shadows.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You summoned us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master Hiiro’</em>
</p><p>One of the Black Hounds said as it asked Hiiro who smirked.</p><p>“Take this corpse away.” Hiiro said as he ordered the two <em>Black Hounds. </em>The two <em>‘Black Hounds’</em> walked towards the corpse, used their mouths to pull it up, took it back in the shadows and disappeared.</p><p>“Done. Now I should really get back inside the Rest House and help the others – Huh?! Harue!” Hiiro said as he heard another load explosion coming from the Living room and saw someone jumped out of the glass window and run away.</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Living room…</strong>
</p><p>“Miss Harue you should be sleeping inside your bedroom not in the living room.” The first butler said as he sighed while Harue toss and turn over as she sleeps in the sofa.</p><p>“You should get out of here – Uh!?” The second butler said as he suddenly slammed the door open but slowly fell on the floor as he got hit by a medieval knife on his nape.</p><p>“A <em>Red Assassin?! </em>Who are you? Stay away from Miss Harue.” The first butler said as he drew out his pocket knife and stood behind the sofa where Harue was sleeping.</p><p>The second <em>Red Assassin</em> slowly walked inside the Living room while enduring his injured left arm.</p><p>“Listen, I-I need to get out of here.” The second Red Assassin said as he run around the Living room, trying to find an exit door.</p><p>“No! You are not getting out of here alive. Master Hiiro and Yuki will come and save us – Uh?!” The second butler said as the Red Assassin suddenly threw his last medieval knife that hit the butler’s chest. The butler lost his consciousness and fell on the floor.</p><p>“Damn it! That Yuki hit me with his bullet and now my entire left arm is paralyzed. I have to get out of here.”  The <em>Red assassin</em> said as he was trying to devise a plan to get out of the Matsuoka Rest House.</p><p>“Uh? I fell asleep. I wonder what time is it. W-who are you?!” Harue said as she slowly woke up, get up on the sofa and saw the <em>Red Assassin </em>wandering inside the Living room.</p><p>“Shhh! be quiet or else I will stab you with these.” The Red Assassin said as he drew out and threatened Harue using his pocket knife.</p><p>“O-okay!” Harue said as she tremble in fear, grabbed her pillow and used it cover her face.</p><p>“Don’t you dare move an inch or else I will shot your right arm.” Yuki said as he and the others arrived inside the Living room and aimed his riffle gun to the <em>Red Assassin</em>.</p><p>“Yuki! What is going on?” Harue said as she was happy to see Yuki who just ignored her question.</p><p>“Tch! You finally caught me. Not bad.” The Red Assassin said as he dropped the pocket knife on the floor.</p><p> “Everyone protect Harue and I will handle this. Hurry!” Yuki said as he walked towards the Red Assassin while the others ran to the sofa where Harue was sleeping.</p><p>“Sorry! But I think I already found my way out of here.” The <em>Red Assassin</em> said as he took out his grenade, pull the pin off and threw it on the brown carpet near on the sofa where everyone and Harue was located.</p><p>“A grenade?! Everyone take cover.” Yuki said as he suddenly dropped his riffle gun, ran and grabbed the grenade. The <em>Red Assassin</em> jumped out the glass window and then escaped.</p><p>“Yuki No!” Harue said as she tried to stop Yuki and suddenly closed her eyes as the family maid hugged her. The grenade exploded inside the Living room. Smoke and white powder filled in the air as Hiiro came back inside the Living room.</p><p>“Yuki? Harue? Everyone? Where are you?” Hiiro said as he was trying to call out Yuki and the others as the Living room was covered with smoke and stumbled upon a corpse lying down on the floor.</p><p>“We are here big brother.” Harue said as the smoke slowly clears up and the lights turned on.</p><p>“Harue?! Are you alright? Where is Yuki?” Hiiro said as he asked Harue who suddenly jumped off the sofa and run towards him.</p><p>“Yuki is -… He sacrificed his live to save us.” Harue said as she starts crying onto her brother’s arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry. This is my entire fault. If I have just arrived on time, probably we can still save him.” Hiiro sadly said as he hugged Harue.</p><p>“ Uhh…I am here Harue.” Yuki said as he regains his consciousness while lying down on the floor a few meters away from the broken glass table.</p><p>“Yuki!” Hiiro and Harue said as they are happy to hear Yuki’s voice. The family maid and Harue run towards him and check if he is alright.</p><p>“Yuki is alive. Thank goodness! Please don’t do that again.” Harue cheerfully said as she cried and hugged Yuki.</p><p>“Ow! Yes. I am still alive. I AM ALIVE?! What was just happened?” Yuki said as he wondered and pat Harue’s head.</p><p>“This is a fake grenade. Just like the real ones, it will explode when you pull the pin off but this was filled with white powder. He used this to threaten you and escape through that window.” Hiiro said as the smoke finally cleared up and looked at the broken window panes.</p><p>“That’s a relief. When I saw the grenade fell on the floor, I immediately thought of saving everyone and grabbed it. I’m sorry for making you worry Harue.” Yuki said as he gently rises up and apologized to Harue.</p><p>“It’s alright. Thank you for protecting us.” Harue said as she also rise up and wiped off her tears.</p><p>“Alright! You two should head back to your rooms and clean yourselves. I and the others will start cleaning the Living room before father and mother arrives a few hours from now.” Hiiro said as he helped Harue and Yuki to get off the floor.</p><p>“Okay! Good night big brother.” Yuki and Harue said as they hugged Hiiro and ran out of the Living room.</p><p>
  <strong>Few meters away from the Matsuoka Family’s Rest House</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the narrow alley…</strong>
</p><p>“Damn it! That’s why I hate guns.” The <em>Red Assassin</em> who got escaped said as he stopped from walking, sat down on the ground leaning his back on the wall.</p><p>“There he is! Kazuki, are you alright?” Another <em>Red Assassin </em>came inside the narrow alley and found Kazuki.</p><p>“Oh? The newbie is here to save me.” Kazuki said as he looked at Akihiko who run towards him and grabbed his left arm.</p><p>“Your left arm is paralyzed! We should immediately head back to the – Huh?! What are you doing?” Akihiko said as he saw Kazuki drew out his pocket knife and used it to take out the small bullet out of his injured left arm.</p><p>Kazuki successfully took the bullet out of his left arm and Akihiko immediately tied up his wound using his handkerchief.</p><p>“Are you okay? Where is Niko?” Akihiko said as he sat beside Kazuki and asked him.</p><p>“Niko is dead. That Yuki shot him in his chest and I saw two <em>‘Black Hounds’</em> took his corpse away.” Kazuki sadly said as he remembered what happened earlier.</p><p>“And where’s the <em>book</em>?” Akihiko said as he looked up in the night sky.</p><p>“We failed to retrieve the <em>book</em>. The mission was unsuccessful. Sorry.” Kazuki said as he flinched because of the pain coming from his injured left arm.</p><p>“Okay. I understand. You can go home now.” Akihiko said as he stood up and pats Kazuki’s head.</p><p>“Wait! What? You cannot just report that back to our Leader alone. I will come with you- Huh?” Kazuki said as he also stood up but Akihiko suddenly pushed him away.</p><p>“Go home. We still have our Final Field Training tomorrow. And Kenji’s probably worried about you.”  Akihiko said as he walked away and went back to their Hideout.</p><p>“Damn it!” Kazuki said as he cursed under his breath and walked out of the alley.</p><p>
  <strong>Back to the Boys’ Dormitories</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside Kazuki and Kenji’s room…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s already 12MN. Big brother is really late. I wonder where he went.” Kenji said as he looked at the clock, striking at exactly 12MN and got worried for Kazuki.</p><p>“I’m back. Uh?!” Kazuki said as he opened the door and went inside their room.</p><p>“Welcome back, big brother!” Kenji cheerfully said as he ran to the front door and hugged Kazuki.”</p><p>“Kenji?! You are still up? I told you not to wait for me. Ouch-…” Kazuki said he suddenly flinched because of pain as Kenji hugged him.</p><p>“Of course! I have to wait for you. Anyway, would you like to take a bath or -” Kenji said as he smiled and asked Kazuki.</p><p>“Uh? I would like to – Nah! I will go to sleep.” Kazuki said as he removed his rubber sneakers and Kenji helped him took off his brown coat.</p><p>“No! I bet you are hungry. Let’s go! I will reheat your dinner in the kitchen.” Kenji said as he playfully pushed Kazuki going to the kitchen.</p><p>“Kenji, listen. I am really tired and I would like to sleep. I hope you understand.” Kazuki said as he pat Kenji’s head and walked away.</p><p>“-_- No! YOU are going to eat. Come with me.” Kenji said as he insisted and continued pushing Kazuki.</p><p>“Kenji?... Sheesh! Alright!” Kazuki said as he blushed and went to the dining room along with Kenji.</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the dining room….</strong>
</p><p>“Sit here. I will just reheat your food.” Kenji said as Kazuki sat on the chair and run to the kitchen to reheat Kazuki’s food.</p><p>“Hey! Do you need any help?” Kazuki said as he asked Kenji.</p><p>“No! I’m fine. It seems you had very bad day.” Kenji said as he noticed Kazuki frown and sighed.</p><p>“Well, yeah. It’s been a long night.” Kazuki sadly said as he stretched up his arms and yawned.</p><p>“I see. So, where have you been all day?” Kenji said as he started serving Kazuki’s dinner on the table.</p><p>“Uh?...What is this?” Kazuki said as he wondered and picked up a white envelope hidden under Kenji’s notebook placed on the top of the dining table.</p><p>“No!!! Please do not open that.” Kenji said as he turned around and saw Kazuki trying to open the white envelope. He panicked and immediately ran towards him and swiped away the white envelope off Kazuki’s hand.</p><p>“Eh? My bad. I didn’t mean to steal your love letter.” Kazuki said as he pouted, picked the chopsticks and start eating.</p><p>“This is not a love letter. Sheesh!” Kenji said as he blushed and sat across Kazuki on the table.</p><p>“Hmm? It looks suspicious though.” Kazuki said as he suspiciously looked at Kenji looked away.</p><p>“A-Anyway, a package was left outside our room this morning. It came from our parents.” Kenji said as he nervously grabbed his things and hides it under the table.</p><p>“Eh? I wonder what’s inside that package. Did you already open it?” Kazuki said as he asked Kenji.</p><p>“Yes. And I cannot believe that you asked our parents to deliver here your <em>weird </em>magazines.” Kenji said as he was disappointed to Kazuki who suddenly blushed and choked.</p><p>“Huh?! No! I-I didn’t asked them - What?!.” Kazuki said as he denies but Kenji ignored him and took out a small piece of paper out of his journal.</p><p>“You cannot fool me. Mother left a note inside box. The note says that Mother couldn’t find all of your weird magazines under your bed back in your room – Ow! Why did you do that?!” Kenji said as he was interrupted by Kazuki who got embarrassed and suddenly kicked his right leg under the table.</p><p>“Don’t blame me. YOU also wanted to read those <em>weird </em>magazines. Ow! Why did you do that?!” Kazuki said as he was interrupted by Kenji who got really embarrassed and suddenly kicked his left leg under the table.</p><p>“You are the ONE who wanted to read those not me. Honestly…” Kenji said as crossed his arms and looked away.</p><p>“Anyway, are they trying to recruit you? I mean that blue coloured, circular wax seal is the symbol of the <em>‘Blue Mafias’ </em>Association<em>.” </em> Kazuki said seriously as he asked Kenji who got surprised and immediately took out and put the white envelope on the table.</p><p>
  <em>‘Blue Mafias’ is </em>
  <em>an organization formed by mafias-for-hire who mercilessly murder assassins and thieves according to their client’s wish/request. Most of their Targets come from families of Thieves and Assassins lurking around Alementalia. Their payment is based upon how popular/famous their targets are. (e.g. the Leader of Assassins’ head costs 10M gold coins/10 gold bars while the Captain of Thieves’ head costs 8M silver coins/ 8M silver bars)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“E-Eh!? So that’s where this came from. Now I understand.” Kenji said as he sighed in relief.</p><p>“Uh? You didn’t know where that letter came from. Kenji, tell me-…” Kazuki said as he wondered and then put down his chopsticks on the table.</p><p>“Then, how did big brother know whose symbol is this?” Kenji said as he wondered and asked Kazuki.</p><p>“U-uh?! Well, they did send me a letter before but I declined their offer. Hahaha! That was a long time ago.” Kazuki said as he got finish eating and starts to fix the dishes.</p><p>“Uh? Okay. I was up waiting for you to come back so that I can tell you about this. Recently, I’ve been receiving letters from that Association and I really don’t know if I would – Huh?!” Kenji said as Kazuki stood up, approached him and pats his head.</p><p>“You are a dreamer Kenji. With your amazing gun and violin skills, you can go everywhere and do anything. Do not waste your time thinking that you should join in that Association.” Kazuki seriously said as walked away and brought the plates on the kitchen sink.</p><p>“O-okay! I will get rid of this letter immediately. Please don’t tell our parents about this or else they will be -” Kenji cheerfully said as he ran out of the dining room.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I won’t. So, go to sleep. Uh?” Kazuki said as Kenji stood up and helped him wash the dishes.</p><p>“I will help you.” Kenji said as he opened the water faucet and start scrubbing the dishes, making Kazuki smile beside him.</p><p>
  <strong>The next day, that afternoon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the <em>Training Coliseum</em>…</strong>
</p><p>“Mayumi!” Kenji said as he and Kazuki saw Mayumi waiting for them at the entrance gate of the Training Coliseum.</p><p>“Kazuki? Kenji? You are late! Where have you been?” Mayumi said as she got angry to Kazuki and Kenji, started pinching both of their cheeks.</p><p>“Ow-Ouch! I’m sorry. We overslept. I was waiting for big brother to come home last night.” Kenji said as he apologized to Mayumi.</p><p>“We? You mean YOU overslept because got fond of reading those <em>weird</em> magazines.” Kazuki said as he gently removed Mayumi’s left hand off his cheek.</p><p>“Me?! But YOU were the one who liked those <em>weird </em>magazines filled with pretty, naked wo- Ow-Ouch!” Kenji said as Kazuki got embarrassed and stomped on Kenji’s right foot.</p><p>“<em>Weird </em>magazines? What does he mean Kazuki?” Mayumi said as she asked Kazuki who looked away, averting her intense stare.</p><p>“No-Nothing! Let’s go inside. Everyone is waiting for us. Uh? Mayumi? W-what are you doing?” Kazuki said as he and Kenji saw Mayumi began unbuttoning her uniform blouse in front of them.</p><p>“Then, how about this?” Mayumi said as she shyly unbuttons her uniform blouse in front of them.</p><p>“Mayumi! Stop it! Okay! I will get rid of those weird magazines when we got back in the dormitories. So please stop.” Kazuki said as he blushed, suddenly took off his coat and put it around Mayumi’s shoulders. Kenji was surprised from his sudden actions as he tried to pretend that he is not jealous but he suddenly walked away from the two.</p><p>“Okay! I think you finally learned your lesson. Uh? Kenji? ” Mayumi cheerfully said as she pat Kazuki’s head and saw Kenji walked away from them.</p><p>“Hey! Kenji, wait for us.” Kazuki said as he tried to call out Kenji, who was silently cursing under his breath.</p><p>“Damn it! I am not jealous. I am not – Ow! Sorry!” Kenji said as he walked away and suddenly bumped into Emi.</p><p>“N-No! It’s alright. Uh? Thank you for saving us yesterday.” Emi said as she recognised Kenji and thanked him for saving her from the kidnapping incident yesterday.</p><p>“Uh? You’re welcome. Can I you a question? What is your name?” Kenji said as he asked Emi.</p><p>“Yes! Of course, what is it?” Emi said as Kenji was about to ask her a question but Kazuki and Mayumi arrived, suspiciously staring at him.</p><p>“Why are you staring me like that? I just wanted to know her name!” Kenji said as he blushed and yelled at Mayumi and Kazuki.</p><p>“Oh? I’m Emi Fujimoto. Nice to meet you.” Emi said as she introduced herself to Kenji.</p><p>“Uh? YOU are Emi? N-nice to meet you too.” Kenji said as he was surprised to know her name.</p><p>“There you are Emi. Harue has arrived. Let’s go.” Eito said as he found Emi and Kenji talking outside the Training Coliseum.</p><p>“O-Okay! See you later Kenji.” Emi said as she and Eito went back inside the Training Coliseum.</p><p>“That’s weird. You forgot to ask her dormitory address.” Kazuki said as he poked Kenji’s cheeks.</p><p>“Huh?! Why would I even do that? Stop poking my cheeks.” Kenji said as he got annoyed and shoved Kenji’s hand.</p><p>“Let’s go! You two sleepy heads! The afternoon training will start in 10 minutes.” Mayumi said as she suddenly pushed Kenji and Kazuki from behind and run away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Training Coliseum</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Main Arena… </strong>
</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our 7<sup>th</sup> Annual Final Field Training! I am the Mr. Mathematics Teacher, your host for this afternoon event. And for my dear students, I am disappointed with your final results in my subject!” Mr. Mathematics Teacher said as welcomes the enthusiastic audience for the afternoon event.</p><p>“Yeah! Bring it on! Just start already!” The audience yelled out as some of them got impatient, eager to see the Top 8 Students.</p><p>“Boo! Your subject is just hard. It is not our fault.” Rai said as she and Hikaru arrive and waited beside the stage in the Main Arena. The audience seems to agree with her and started booing Mr. Mathematics Teacher.</p><p>“Rai, please stop it…” Hikaru said as he stood beside her, sighed and dragged her going to Harue  who is standing outside the stage.</p><p>“I know that everyone is so excited to see our Top 8 Students but before that let’s all welcome the Imperial Council!” Mr. Mathematics Teacher said as the 12 members of the Imperial Council stood up as they all are watching the event from the Upper Balcony. The audience loudly cheered up for Imperial Council.</p><p>“Master Hiiro! Please look this way.” Some of the female audience said as they saw Hiiro smiling at them.</p><p>“Is that your big brother?” Hikaru said as he asked Harue who shyly looked away.</p><p>“Yes. He is way TOO popular even with young children.” Harue said as she crossed her arms.</p><p>“Eh? That guy is your elder brother. That’s interesting.” Rai said as she opened her small, glass jar of chocolate cookies, took and ate the cookie.</p><p>“Cookies? You have cookies? Give some of your cookies.” Harue said as she suddenly tried to take a cookie out of the glass jar but luckily Rai stopped her.</p><p>“How dare you steal my cookies? You <em>Cookie Thief</em>! Stay away from my cookies.” Rai said as she ran with the glass jar and hide behind Hikaru.</p><p>“Give me some, you greedy woman! You cannot eat all of that or else you are going to be fat.” Harue said as she insisted and chased Rai as the two ran in circles beside Hikaru.</p><p>“Will the two of you give it a rest?” Hikaru said as he asked Rai and Harue who didn’t listened to him and still running around him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Everyone calm down. From the upper right corner, from <em>Aethyria</em> let me introduce you <em>Ms. Iysa Yoshito as the Village Chief followed by Mr. Ryu Hisaku as their Legal Adviser and Mr. Hiiro Matsuoka as their Secretary.</em>” Mr. Mathematics Teacher said as he introduced the Council members from <em>Aethyria </em>and the audience and <em>Aethyrians </em>began cheering for Hiiro, who smiles and waves back at his random fans.</p><p>“Next, from the middle right corner, from <em>Iytheria</em> let me introduced you our current Chairman of the Council and their Village chief, <em>Mr. Geno Kozuki, Mrs. Saki Kozuki and Ms. Annie Miyura.</em>” Mr. Mathematics Teacher said as he introduced the Council members from <em>Iytheria </em>and the audience along with some <em>Iytherians</em> began cheering for them.</p><p>“So, he is the current <em>Chairman of the Council</em>? Where is our <em>Imperial Prince</em>?” Guy#1 said as he asked his friend.</p><p>“The rumour said that the former <em>Imperial Prince</em> got exiled because of his crimes but before he left he asked <em>Princess Harue </em>to take over for him. “ Guy#2 said as he whispered to his friend.</p><p>“Eh? Princess Harue, Secretary Hiiro’s little sister? That’s amazing.” Guy#3 said as he suddenly interrupted their conversation.</p><p>“Another rumour said that Princess Harue has the final decision to choose the next Imperial Ruler of our Kingdom. Since she cannot decide yet who will she choose, she assigned Mr. Geno Kozuki to become the current and unofficial Imperial Ruler.” Guy#4 said as the audience shouted out, cheering for their representatives.</p><p>“Now, from the middle left corner, from <em>Wathyria, </em>let me introduce you Mr. Jiro Yokitou, Mrs. Aya Yokitou and Mr. Akito Sasaki.” Mr. Mathematics Teacher said as he introduced the Council members from <em>Wathyria </em>and the audience and <em>Wathyrians </em>began cheering for them.</p><p>“Finally, we have arrived.” Eito said as he, Emi, Kazuki, Kenji and Mayumi arrived at the entrance gate going to the Main Arena and they saw Harue playfully chasing Rai and her cookie jar.</p><p>“And last but not the least, from the upper left corner, from <em>Fireiya</em> let me introduce you Mr. Sai Musashi, Mrs. Mai Musashi and the lovely Ms. Akari Hashimoto.” Mr. Mathematics Teacher said as he introduced the Council members from <em>Fireiya </em>and the audience and <em>Fireiyans </em>began cheering for them.</p><p>“We love you Ms. Akari!” Some of her male, random fans said as they cheer for Akari who smiles and waves back at her fans, making Hiiro silently irritated and cursed under his breath.</p><p>“Your elder sister is quite popular too.” Harue said as she suddenly stopped from chasing Rai, making Hikaru blush.</p><p>“There you are Harue. Sorry we’re late.” Eito said he and Emi arrived at their place along with Kazuki, Kenji and Mayumi.</p><p>“Eito! Emi! Uh? And who are you?” Harue cheerfully said as she ran towards Eito and Emi and hugged them and then looked at Kazuki and Kenji.</p><p>“I’m Kazuki and this is Kenji, my younger twin brother. Nice to meet you. Eh? Were you that girl-?” Kazuki said as he introduced his self and Kenji to Harue, who seems familiar to him.</p><p>“Hello! I’m Kenji. We’re the persons who saved you yesterday. Nice to meet you Harue.” Kenji said as Harue suddenly remembered the yesterday’s event.</p><p>“I-we almost forgot. Thank you very much for saving us.” Harue shyly said as she dragged Emi beside her and both expressed their gratitude to Kazuki and Kenji.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Uh? Is there something wrong Big brother?” Kenji said in response and wondered what happened to Kazuki.</p><p>“A-Ah! Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention. You’re welcome as well.” Kazuki said in response as he looked at Hikaru and Mayumi.</p><p>“Uh? What happened to your left arm?” Harue said curiously and asked Kazuki.</p><p>“Ah! My left arm? Well, I got – Uh?” Kazuki said as the audience cheer out for Hikaru and Mayumi.</p><p>“You!” Hikaru and Mayumi said as they were surprised and annoyed to see each other.</p><p>“I’m going to kick your butt in front of this crowd!” Hikaru said as Mayumi crossed her arms.</p><p>“Eh? Let’s see about that. Bring it on!” Mayumi said as she took Kazuki’s coat and threw up in the air.</p><p>“It seems our Top 8 Students are already in here. Now, let me explain the rules. Rule #1, each round will last for 30 minutes unless the Imperial Council, our judges announced to stop the fight. Rule#2: Each player will fight in the stage using only their <em>Alementalian abilities </em>and a weapon of their choice. Rule#3: If one of the players destroys their opponent’s weapon, pushed their opponent out of the stage or even surrenders during their fight, the remaining player standing on the stage wins the round. Now, Hikaru and Mayumi please go to the stage.” Mr. Mathematics Teacher said as he called out Hikaru and Mayumi.</p><p>“Go Hikaru! Big sister loves you.” Ms. Akari said as she cheers for Hikaru in the Upper Balcony.</p><p>“Good luck Hikaru!” Rai cheerfully said as Hikaru went up in the stage, making him blush.</p><p>“Good luck Mayumi!” Kazuki and Kenji cheerfully said as Mayumi smiled and went up stage</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the stage…</strong>
</p><p>“Alright! Show me your weapons.” Mr. Referee said as he Hikaru presented his medieval long sword while Mayumi presented her medieval pair of bow and arrows.</p><p>“Okay! We are ready! Ladies and Gentlemen, Council members… Round 1, begin!” Mr. Referee said as the bell begins.</p><p>Hikaru and Mayumi were amazingly par with each other by easily each other’s physical attacks and defending themselves until Mayumi kicked out the sword off Hikaru’s left hand and kicked it away.</p><p>“A-amazing!” The enthusiastic audience yelled out as they cheer for Hikaru and Mayumi.</p><p>“Well, that’s my little brother! Go Hikaru!” Ms. Akari said as she crossed her arms.</p><p>Mayumi pulled out one wooden arrow, aimed at Hikaru’s head and fired direct at him; Hikaru immediately ran away to get his sword and used it to cut the arrow into two. Mayumi got pissed off and continued firing at Hikaru, trying to push him backwards and off the stage.</p><p>“Hikaru, be careful!” Rai said as she noticed Hikaru was almost at the other end of the stage.</p><p>Mayumi pulled out her last wooden arrow and fired at Hikaru who again caught the arrow, single-handedly and broke it into two. Hikaru ran towards her and suddenly grabbed her blouse, lifted her up above him and cheerfully turned around.</p><p>“Hey! W-what are you doing?! Put me down this instant!” Mayumi shyly said as she was getting dizzy.</p><p>“Hey! Would you like to go out on a date with me?” Hikaru seriously said as he asked Mayumi as she was still up in the air.</p><p>“O_o HUH!? What?!” Everyone inside the Main Arena yelled out as they were all shocked from what just happened.</p><p>“O/////O!? Y-You… I said put me down!” Mayumi said as she was really flustered, kicked Hikaru on his face and then jumped out and down to the stage.</p><p>“Ow-Ouch! I guess that’s a no.” Hikaru said as he fell down on the stage and fixed up his hair.</p><p>“H-how dare you embarrass me like this in front of everyone…” Mayumi said as the flow of air changes it directions as she got really angry.</p><p>“H-Hey! Calm down. I am just asking you – Eh?!” Hikaru said as he panicked and grabbed his long sword.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Within the abilities given to me, I command thee, Fly!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mayumi said as she used her <em>Air Alementalian ability </em>and created a huge and fierce whirlwind under Hikaru’s feet which lifted him up in the air and send him out of the stage.</p><p>“Woah! That’s a strong whirlwind.” Hiiro said as the whirlwind pulled away his hat and the audience’s banners and foods.</p><p>“I-I’m getting dizzy. Uh?! Eh? Help! I’m falling! ” Hikaru said as he was up in the air, regains his consciousness.</p><p>“Mayumi…” Kenji said as he sighed as the audience slowly being swept away by the whirlwind.</p><p>“Die you perverted freak!” Mayumi said as she got tired, shouted in the air and slowly lost control of the whirlwind. The whirlwind suddenly stopped and disappeared.</p><p>“Uh?! Wah! I’m falling! Somebody help me. Damn it!” Hikaru said as he was falling fast on to the ground and finally thought of plan.</p><p>Everyone was eager to see what will Hikaru’s next plan but Mr. Referee decided to interfere and catch him when…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Within the abilities given to me, I command thee, Ablaze!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hikaru said as he began chanting and before he almost fell on the ground, he used his <em>Fire Alementalian Ability </em>and created a pair of wings made of <em>‘blue fire’. </em></p><p>“That was close.” Rai said in relief and went back in eating her chocolate cookies which Harue was envious of.</p><p>“ ‘<em>Blue Fire’? </em> This is the first time I saw someone who was the ability to manipulate <em>‘Blue Fire.’</em>” Mr. Geno said as his other Council members nod in agreement.</p><p>“Yes! I did it! Rai! Look after years of practice, I finally – Eh?!” Hikaru said as he was too excited, lost control of his ability and fell on the ground, outside the stage. The bell rang which ended the first round.</p><p>“Mayumi wins in the first round!” Mr. Referee said as the audience cheered up for Mayumi and began booing Hikaru.</p><p>“Mayumi, are you alright?” Kenji said as he ran away, went up to the stage and asked Mayumi.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I’m alright. Eh?!” Mayumi said as Kenji suddenly lifted up like a princess and both went down the stage.</p><p>“Hikaru!? Hold this.” Rai said as she got worried, gave the glass jar to Harue and ran towards Hikaru at the other end of the stage.</p><p>“I’m alright! Why am I seeing so many stars…” Hikaru said as he tried to get up on his own but he slipped and luckily Rai arrived and caught him before he fell again on the ground.</p><p>“Here, let me help you.” Rai said as he placed his right arm around her shoulder and tried to carry him up.</p><p>“Thank you. Ow-Ouch…My back hurts.” Hikaru said as he and Rai slowly walk away and sat down on the waiting area.</p><p>“Uh? I really don’t know what just happened but Mayumi won the first round. Now! For the second round, I would I like to call Kenji and Emi to come forth in the stage.” Mr. Mathematics Teacher said as Kenji gently put Mayumi on the bench while Harue suddenly dragged Emi going to the stage.</p><p>“Good luck Kenji. Nope. I don’t think you need that.” Kazuki said as he pat Kenji’s right shoulder and sat beside Mayumi on the bench.</p><p>“I will do my best.” Kenji said as he ran away and went up to the stage.</p><p>“Good luck Emi! I’m here to support you.” Harue said after she dragged Emi going to the stage.</p><p>“Okay! Thank you Harue.” Emi cheerfully said as she went up to the stage.</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the stage…</strong>
</p><p>“Show me your weapons.” Mr. Referee said as he Kenji presented his modified sniper gun while Emi presented her medieval spear.</p><p>“Okay! We are ready! Ladies and Gentlemen, Council members… Round 2, begin!” Mr. Referee said as the bell rings.</p><p>At first, Kenji aimed and fired directly at Emi seven times but Emi used her spear to evade and defend herself from the silver bullets, striking and dividing each bullet into two in the middle. She missed the eighth one and it hit on her right cheek, leaving a thin and long-line like wound. The audience loudly cheered up for the two.</p><p>“Impressive! As expected from the Hamasaki Family. They trained their children very well.” Ms. Iysa said as her Council members were also impressed by Kenji’s gun skills.</p><p>“Yes! That’s my little brother. Keep going Kenji!” Kazuki said as he cheered for his little brother back at the waiting bench.</p><p>Emi runs and advance forward to Kenji, who was reloading his bullets at that moment and attacked Kenji with her spear. Kenji was surprised from her sudden attack used his sniper gun as a <em>‘shield’</em> to defend himself. Kenji and Emi began their <em>‘sword’</em> fight; Kenji using his sniper gun as a sword while Emi use her spear.</p><p>“You are Emi right? Emi, the <em>Enchantress</em>.” Kenji said as he asked Emi while still defending himself from her attacks.</p><p>“The <em>Enchantress</em>? Shut up! No! I’m that – No!” Emi said as she heard the word ‘Enchantress’ and start trembling.</p><p>“Hey! So you are really that – Huh?!” Kenji said as Emi kicked him away and simultaneously attacked him, pushing him to the other end of the stage.</p><p>“Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! I didn’t mean to do it! Please forgive me.” Emi said as she suddenly snapped out but before Kenji fall off the stage he managed to kick Emi away.</p><p>Emi was tired from her simultaneous attacks; Kenji saw an opportunity to use his <em>Water Alementalian Ability </em>and thought of a crazy idea.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Within the abilities given to me, I command thee, Freeze!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kenji said as he saw some moist evaporating around the Main Arena and for the first time, he used his Ability to freeze Emi’s lower, right leg. Everyone was surprised from Kenji’s attack. Now, Emi was unable to move or attack because of her frozen leg.</p><p>“Calm down. Someone asked me if you related to the <em>‘Enchantress’</em> and I finally confirmed that. So please…” Kenji said as he slowly approached Emi, trying to calm her down.</p><p>“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!” Emi said as she snapped out, grabbed and threw her spear directly to Kazuki and Mayumi, a few meters beside her.</p><p>“Eh? She’s still alive. I wonder how did that happened.” Hiiro said as he whispered to himself.</p><p>Kenji panicked and chased the spear. Luckily, he got the spear while it is in mid-air and before it hit Kazuki and the other students in the Waiting Area but he suddenly fell of the stage.</p><p>“Kenji?! Are you alright?” Kazuki said as they saw Kenji fell off the stage.</p><p>“I’m fine. Don’t worry. Eh? What is this?” Kenji said as he saw an <em>Aethyrian</em> magic symbol appears on the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Within the abilities given to me, I command thee, Bore!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mayumi said as chant her spell and used her <em>Earth Alementalian Ability, </em>bore a three-meter deep hole underneath Kenji’s feet and he fell inside the hole.</p><p>“Kyaaah! Somebody help me.” Kenji said as he fell inside the hole.</p><p>The bell rang indicating that second fight is over.</p><p>“Round Two is over. Emi wins this round!” Mr. Referee said as he announced that Emi won the second round.</p><p>“Huh?! The fight is not over. I can still fight if you help me get out of here.” Kenji said as he complaining while inside the hole.</p><p>The audience laughed out loud and start booing Kenji as they heard his complaint; Kazuki and Mayumi decided to run towards the hole and help him to get back up to  the surface.</p><p>“Child, calm down. You don’t have to be afraid.” Mr. Referee said as he kneel down on his one knee and forcefully crushed the ice covering Emi’s leg and turned it into dust.</p><p>“I’m not afraid… I’m sorry.” Emi said as she suddenly lost consciousness and fell asleep on Mr. Referee’s strong arms.</p><p>“Emi! Emi, are you alright?” Harue said as she hand over the glass jar back to Rai and went up to the stage.</p><p>“Harue? Wait up!” Eito said as he tried to chase Harue and also went up to the stage. Eito gently lifted Emi like a princess and the three went down the stage.</p><p>“I don’t understand what happened. Let’s continue the fight.” Kenji said as Kazuki pat his head.</p><p>“Listen, you clearly lost in the second fight. You probably didn’t notice it but when caught the spear in mid-air, you lost your balance and fell on the ground which Emi automatically wins the round.” Kazuki said as he explained to Kenji what happened.</p><p>“Eh? EH!? That’s it!? I got easily defeated by that?” Kenji said as he was frustrated and kicked his sniper gun away.</p><p>“But still you saved us. Thank you Kenji!”  Mayumi cheerfully said, making Kenji blush.</p><p>“Of course! I made a promise that I will not let anything happened to you and – Uh! I’m still frustrated.” Kenji said as he walked away and went to the Waiting Area, followed by Mayumi and Kenji, who picked up his sniper gun and brought it back with him.</p><p>“That’s one of a hell fight! Everyone has a trick under their sleeves. For the third round, Kazuki and Harue please come forth to the stage.” Mr. Mathematics Teacher said as he called Kazuki and Harue who both went up stage.</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the stage…</strong>
</p><p>“Show me your weapons.” Mr. Referee said as he Kazuki presented his long, wooden sword while Harue presented her thorn whip.</p><p>“We are ready! Ladies and Gentlemen, Council members… Round 3, begin!” Mr. Referee said as the bell rings.</p><p>Harue attacks first using her thorn whip, twirling it around while Kazuki calmly evades her whip attacks using his wooden sword. The same scenario went three times until Harue got pissed off to Kazuki for underestimating her and used her whip to seize his sword; Kazuki lost his grip to his sword and it was thrown outside the stage.</p><p>“Yeah! Finish him Harue!” The audience yelled out as they cheered for Harue.</p><p>“As you wish.” Harue said as she smirked and attacked Kazuki with her thorn whip.</p><p>Kazuki, on the other hand, sighed and surprisingly caught the end of the whip using his right hand. Now, his right hand was covered with thorn and began to bleed.</p><p>“Sorry! But my <em>Water Alementalian Ability </em>was not meant to hurt anyone.” Kazuki said as he started pulling the thorn whip towards him along with Harue.</p><p>“Eh?! What are you doing? Stop it!” Harue said as he tried to resist by using her feet to stop but it was useless.</p><p>A few minutes later, Kazuki grabbed and lifted Harue’s left hand, squeezing it tightly as Harue tried to resist by kicking Kazuki’s left arm. Kazuki enduring the pain and Harue lost her grip on her whip and he let her fell on the ground.</p><p>“Big brother? You left arm!” Kenji said as he saw Kazuki suddenly kneel on the ground, holding up his left arm.</p><p>“I know. Don’t worry! I’m alright.” Kazuki said as Harue looked at him and smirked.</p><p>“I knew it! You are that <em>‘Red - </em>Eh?! Let go of me.” Harue said as she almost figure out Kazuki’s secret Identity and suddenly lifted her up onto his right shoulder like a sack of rice.</p><p>“I need you to be quiet.” Kazuki seriously said as he walked to the other end of the stage while carrying Harue.</p><p>“Like I would let you drag me down<em>” </em> Harue said as he kicked and jumped off Kazuki.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Within the abilities given to me, I command thee, create!’” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Harue was forced to use her incompatible <em>Earth Alementalian Abiltiy </em>and created a huge and rectangular barrier made from solid rocks, separating her from Kazuki. Kazuki was amazed from Harue’s Ability and tried to touch the rock barrier she placed between him and her but the unstable barrier starts shaking, making the rocks fall onto the ground.</p><p>Kazuki sensing that the barrier was about to fall on him, tried to run away from it but sadly it was too late. He was caught by the falling barrier and now lying down on the stage, surrounded by rocks and dirt. Awkward silence surrounded the Main Arena as the audience were awed to what just happened and start booing Kazuki.</p><p>“Harue! That’s enough. You are going to hurt yourself.” Eito said as they saw Harue grabbed her whip and stood up.</p><p>“I’m going to win this round.” Harue said as she ignored Eito and run towards he unconscious Kazuki. She plans to finish the fight by pulling and throwing Kazuki out of the stage but…</p><p>Kazuki slowly regains his consciousness and dusted off his shirt. Harue was running towards him but she suddenly slipped in front Kazuki. Luckily, Kazuki caught her before she falls on the stage again.</p><p>“Sorry! But I really need you to be quiet.” Kazuki said as he smiled and lifted her up, carelessly carrying her onto his right shoulder.</p><p>“Eh?! W-what are you doing? Let me go! Let me go!” Harue said as she panicked, shoved Kazuki’s head and playfully punched his back.</p><p>Kazuki was so strong that he didn’t even bulge an inch and continue walking until the other end of the stage. He jumped off the stage and intentionally let Harue fall on the ground, outside the stage. Harue, on the other hand was frustrated from what happened and now lying down on the ground.</p><p>“Damn it! Damn it!” Harue said as she cursed under her breath, crying and frustrated that she cannot do anything to stop Kazuki from simply taking her out of the stage.</p><p>The bell rang and the audience lively cheered up for Harue.</p><p>“YES! My win! Thank you! Thank you for your support!” Kazuki said as he smiled triumphantly and waved back to the audience.</p><p>“Round 3 is over. And the winner is Harue!” Mr. Referee said as he announced the official winner of the third round.</p><p>“ O_o Eh!?!?” Everyone yelled out as they were shocked from the announcement and wondered what happened.</p><p>“Idiot!” Kenji angrily said as he stood up and yelled to his big brother.</p><p>“Allow me to explain. Earlier, you <em>intentionally </em>jumped off the stage before you let Harue fall on the ground. I and the Imperial Council considered this as a <em>‘voluntary surrender’</em> and immediately declared that Harue won the third round.” Mr. Referee said as he explained to everyone what happened.</p><p>“Eh? Eh?! Seriously? Nobody told us about that.” Kazuki said as he was frustrated but didn’t pry any further.</p><p>“I won? Eh? I won!?” Harue said as she wondered and look up at Kazuki who kneel down beside Harue.</p><p>“Hop on. I will carry you back to the Waiting Area.” Kazuki said as he asked Harue, making her blush.</p><p>“But your left arm - …O-okay! Thank you.” Harue shyly said as she took his offer and hopped on Kazuki’s back like a child.</p><p>Kazuki stood up, now carrying her and went back to the Waiting Area.</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the stage…</strong>
</p><p>“Alright! For the last round, Rai and Eito please come forth to the stage.” Mr. Referee said as he called Rai and Eito.</p><p>“Here’s your cookie jar.” Eito said as he hand back her cookie jar to Rai.</p><p>“Uh? Thank you. Eh? I thought she already ate this last cookie.” Rai said as she turned around and looked at Kazuki walking towards to them.</p><p>“Finally! We’re here. I’m going to sit you here beside her.” Kazuki said as he gently put down Harue on the bench beside Emi who still asleep after their fight.</p><p>“Here. Don’t be sad. You can have the last cookie.” Rai said as she sensed that Harue was about to cry, gave the cookie jar to her and pat her head.</p><p>“Uh?! Thank you!” Harue cheerfully said as she received the cookie jar.</p><p>“Shall we?” Eito said as he and Rai both walked away and went up the stage.</p><p>“Good luck Rai!” Hikaru said as he cheered for Rai, making Harue irritated.</p><p>“Kick her butt Eito!” Harue said as she cheered for Eito, making him blush and Rai giggle as she looked at him.</p><p>“Hey. Give me your left hand.” Kazuki said as he approached and looked at Harue, making Harue blush.</p><p>“N-no! Why do you want my left hand? I’m too young to be married. ” Harue said as she panicked and shoved away Kazuki’s right hand.</p><p>“Idiot! I’m not going to nor ask you to marry me either. Just give me your left hand.” Kazuki said as he suddenly grabbed Harue’s left hand.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Within the abilities given to me, I command thee, Heal!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kazuki said as Harue, Hikaru, Kenji and Mayumi saw how his ability heals Harue’s injured hand.</p><p>“A-amazing! That is a rare <em>Alementalian ability</em> and you are lucky to have it.” Hikaru said as they were all amazed to finally see Kazuki’s ability.</p><p>“You think so? I guess I am lucky indeed. Done!” Kazuki said as he finally finished healing Harue’s hand.</p><p>“My hand is all healed up. H-how did that – Amazing!” Harue cheerfully said as she raises her hand up in the air.</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the stage….</strong>
</p><p>“Show me your weapons.” Mr. Referee said as he Eito presented his medieval sword while Rai presented her wooden training spear.</p><p>“We are ready! Ladies and Gentlemen, Council members… Last round, begin!” Mr. Referee said as the bell rings.</p><p>Rai and Eito were both serious as they were trying to kill each other; Eito is one of the amazing swordsmen in the Academy that he easily cut Rai’s spear into two as she was trying to use it to defend herself. Rai threw out her spear and decided to fight one-on-one with Eito; Eito tried to defend himself from Rai’s superb physical attacks but it was useless, he got kicked away and almost went out of the stage.</p><p>“A-Amazing! I didn’t expect that she is that strong.” Harue said as he and everyone was amaze to how actually Rai fight in the stage.</p><p>“Of course! That’s my best friend. Hm! She may be a shy person but we should never judge a book by its cover.” Hikaru proudly said as he crossed his arms and laughed.</p><p>“Shut up Hikaru! Sheesh!” Rai said as she heard Hikaru’s loud voice.</p><p>“Rai? She has the same name with that girl described in the rumour in Fireiya.” Woman#1 said as her friend looked at her.</p><p>“Uh? What do you mean?” Women #2 said as she asked Women #1.</p><p>“You didn’t know? The rumours said there is a wandering witch in Fireiya that has the ability to talk with someone through the mirror. People avoided her when they saw her in the streets. ” Women #1 said as she told the story to her friend.</p><p> “Lame! Get out of the stage!” Women #3 said as she and the audience lively cheered up for Rai and start booing for Eito, calling him <em>‘lame’.</em></p><p>“Shut up!” Eito said as he got angry and yelled back to the audience who called him ‘<em>lame’.</em></p><p>“Look! Your nose is bleeding.” Women#4 said as she pointed out and the audience laugh at him.</p><p>“What? It is bleeding! Calm down... I need to focus in the fight. Uh?” Eito said as he covered up his nosebleed and trying to calm down and control his happiness as he has given the chance to fight one-on-one with his secret crush.</p><p>Eito threw his sword at Rai who wondered why he suddenly stopped attacking; Rai caught off guard but luckily she got the sword with her right hand before it hit her chest. Rai threw the sword out of the stage and decided to end their fight.</p><p>“Alright. I’m getting tired. Let’s end this shall we?” Rai seriously said as removed the black glove covering her wounded right hand.</p><p>“Uh? W-what are you doing?” Eito said as he wondered and asked Rai.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Within the abilities given to me, I command thee, Light up!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rai said as for the first time she used her <em>Fire Alementalian Abillity, surprising </em>everyone in the Main Arena. She snapped her fingers in front of Eito as she started a small <em>’Red Fire’ </em>, trying to burn Eito’s white shirt. Eito panicked and immediate took his burning shirt off and threw it out the stage; Eito was now half-naked and the audience start laughing at him.</p><p>Eito was now really pissed off and decided to use his <em>Air Alementalian Ability.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Within the abilities given to me, I command thee, Fly!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Eito said as he used his ability and summon a strong and deadly tornado beneath Rai’s feet; Rai suddenly got lifted in the air along with the banners, metal cans and etc. from the audience. Rai, being unable to move and tossed up the air used her <em>Fire Alementalian ability </em>to manifest fire but the wind amplified her ability and got mixed up in the tornado. Both of their abilities created a dangerous red ‘<em>fire tornado’.</em></p><p><em>“</em>Let’s get out of here! Help us!” The audience yelled out as they panicked and start running out of the Main Arena.</p><p>“Emi!” Harue said as she hugged Emi as she, Kazuki, Kenji, Hikaru and Mayumi were trying not to be faze as the tornado grew bigger as it absorbs the air inside the Main Arena.</p><p>“Mayumi! Stand back.” Kenji said as he led Mayumi to safety and sat her beside Harue and Emi.</p><p>“Rai! Rai, where are you?” Hikaru said as he got worried for Rai and ran directly towards the fire tornado but Kazuki suddenly grabbed his right arm and pulled him back to safety.</p><p>“Hey! What the heck were you thinking?! That’s suicide.” Kazuki said as he grabbed Hikaru’s right arm and pulled him back to safety.</p><p>“I don’t care! Let me go. W-what kind of <em>Hero</em> am I if I cannot save my only best friend?!” Hikaru said as he shoved Kazuki’s hand away from him.</p><p>“You are the stupid one. She is doing her best to win in this fight. Look up - Eh!” Kazuki said as he suddenly got hit by a cardboard banner, written on it was <em>‘We love you Hiiro!’ </em>on his face. He panicked, slipped and fell on the ground.</p><p>While on the ground, Eito was trying to concentrate his magical energy in controlling the tornado so that it will stay only in one place but suddenly a cardboard banner hit his face, losing his concentration. He tried to remove it but he slipped and fell out of the stage.</p><p>The fire tornado suddenly stopped and disappeared inside the Main Arena.</p><p>“Uh? W-what happened? Eh!?” Rai said as she realized that she was still up in the air and for the third time she used her Fire Alementalian Ability to create wings just like what Hikaru did but it was useless.</p><p>Rai was now falling fast into the ground and Eito finally removed the cardboard banner off his face.</p><p>Suddenly, a ‘<em>Black hound’</em> ran and jumped out from the roof of the Upper Balcony and successfully catches Rai while in mid-air. The unknown ‘<em>Black hound’ </em>and Rai safely landed on the ground a few meters away from Eito, outside the stage.</p><p>“U-Uh? T-thank you for saving me.” Rai said as she jumped off the ‘<em>Black hound’</em> and slowly stepped backwards and ran away from it. The bell rings indicating that the last round has ended.</p><p>“Everyone, are you alright? What a disaster! I wonder who will win in this fight.” Mr. Mathematics said as he came out after hiding under the Host’s table.</p><p>“Rai wins in this Round!” Mr. Referee said as he announces the winner for the last round of the afternoon event.</p><p>“Eh…What?!” Everyone yelled out as they all wonder what happened.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Under that cherry blossom tree"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IV</p><p>“<em>Under that Cherry blossom tree”</em></p><p>Previously in <em>“Tales of Promises”:</em></p><p>Eito and Rai were the last participants for Round 4 of their Final Field Training. Their <em>‘Special Abilities’</em> summoned a dangerous <em>‘fire tornado’</em> inside the Main Arena that made the audience panicked and went out of the Coliseum.</p><p>Matsuoka Family Rest House</p><p>That night,</p><p>In Harue’s bedroom…</p><p>“Go to sleep Harue. It’s already past you bed time.” Yuki said as he sat on the chair placed on the right side of Harue’s bed.</p><p>“Not until ALL of you get out of my room. What are you doing in here anyway?” Harue said as she was trying to sleep on her bed, got up and threw the pillow to Yuki’s face and it fell on the floor.</p><p>“Big brother Hiiro requested me and Eito to guard you since someone might kidnap or attack you again.” Yuki said as he picked up the pillow and threw it back to Harue while Eito was standing near the open window and looking at the front yard.</p><p>“Big brother Hiiro did?! If something will happen, I can use my <em>‘Special Ability’</em> to protect myself.” Harue shyly said as she hid under her blanket.</p><p>“You can’t even control your <em>‘Special Ability </em>yet and you barely survived in your fight this afternoon.” Yuki said as he got annoyed, grabbed and took the blanket off Harue.</p><p>“Eh?! Why did you do that? That’s mean. I will tell this to big brother.” Harue said as she grabbed the second pillow and threw it on Yuki’s face.</p><p>“Go ahead and tell him. Just be honest that you don’t want Eito, your secret crush to see you drooling while you are sleeping…Ow-Ouch!” Yuki said as he whispered to Harue who suddenly blushed like a red tomato and threw her teddy bear collection to Yuki.</p><p>“I hate you! I hate you Yuki!” Harue shyly said as she threw her teddy bear collection to Yuki.</p><p>“Did you call for me Sir Yuki?” Eito said as he suddenly appeared beside Yuki on the left side of Harue’s bed.</p><p>“Harue did call you. She said she wanted to say something to you. Ow! Hey, that’s enough!” Yuki said as Harue continued to throw everything on the bed to Yuki.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh? Then, did you call for me Harue?” Eito said as he wondered and asked Harue who also threw a teddy bear to Eito’s face but he easily deflected the teddy bear with right hand and send it back to her.</p><p>“Ow-Ouch! That’s mean Eito.” Harue said as her teddy bear hit her back on her forehead.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean to…it is my forced habit. I’m sorry.”  Eito said as he got worried and approached Harue when Yuki thought of an idea.</p><p>Yuki suddenly tripped Eito’s right foot and Eito slipped and fell directly on top of Harue on the bed.  Luckily, Eito used his arms and legs to support his weight before he complete fall on the bed.</p><p>“Eh? Eh?!...Are you alright Harue?” Eito said nervously said as he asked Harue.</p><p>“Y-yes! I-I’m alright.” Harue said nervously as she blushed and nodded, trying not to yell or panic.</p><p>“We’re coming in. Eh? Harue?” Hiiro said as he suddenly opened the door and saw this scene and Yuki silently laughing on the corner.</p><p>“I brought the letters Harue. Eh? Eh!?” Emi said as she went inside Harue’s room carrying a silver tray with five envelopes on top of it.</p><p>“Sir Hiiro? Sir Hiiro!? This is… please listen, I can explain.” Eito said nervously as he and Harue realized their awkward situation and immediately jumped out of the bed.</p><p>Few minutes later…</p><p>“I thought you are already sleeping.” Hiiro said as he sat on the chair placed on the right side of Harue’s bed.</p><p>“I-I can’t sleep when the lights are still on and I was waiting for Emi. Emi?” Harue said she and Hiiro looked at Emi, who was looking at Yuki and Eito picking up all the 100 teddy bears Harue threw at them earlier.</p><p>“Uh? I’m sorry! These are the letters that you’ve asked for.” Emi said as she stood up on the left side of Harue’s bed and presented the silver tray with the five envelopes to Harue.</p><p>“Okay! Now, please ask my messenger to deliver those letters to them. Thank you Emi!” Harue said as she ordered Emi, making Hiiro wonder what those letters are for.</p><p>“As you wish ‘<em>Princess’</em> Harue.”  Emi said as she went out of Harue’s room.</p><p>“Letters? Harue, what is going on here?” Hiiro said as he asked Harue who smiled at him.</p><p>“Uh? Big brother, I’ve invited my new friends to come with us in Aethyria.” Harue cheerfully said as she sat up on her bed while Yuki, Eito at Hiiro were surprised from what just Harue said.</p><p>“Why did you not tell us that you were planning to invite your friends?” Yuki said seriously as he asked Harue and picked up the 45<sup>th</sup> brown teddy bear off the floor.</p><p>“Uh? W-well, I didn’t tell you because you might get angry and both of you are busy so – I …” Harue said she used the pillow to cover her face.</p><p>“Speaking of busy, Yuki and I would like to apologize that we are not coming with you back in Aethyria tomorrow. I hope you would forgive us Harue.” Hiiro sadly said as he gently pats Harue’s head.</p><p>“Uh? Again?! But you promised that - ...” Harue said as she grabbed and squished the pillow.</p><p>“Yuki needs to stay for his work and I need to stay in the IC HQ <em>(Imperial Council Head Quarters)</em> with the Imperial Council to evaluate the papers of the possible candidates that you can choose for as the next Imperial Ruler. I though you already understand that.”  Hiiro said as he explained to Harue, who suddenly threw the pillow to his face.</p><p>“Enough! I already said that I’m not going to attend on the candidates’ selection.” Harue said as she started crying while hugging her pillow.</p><p>“Harue listen. You have to decide who will be the next Imperial Ruler as soon as possible. This Kingdom cannot function properly without its Ruler.” Yuki said as he picked up the final teddy bear off the study desk and gave it to Eito who is silently observing their argument.</p><p>“Why is has to be? Can just the Imperial Council choose the next Imperial Ruler? I-I just wanted a normal life.” Harue said as she cried and then looked at Hiiro.</p><p>“Then, choose me to become the next Imperial Ruler. I promise that will devote my life to become the Imperial Ruler this kingdom needed to unite the <em>Four Villages and the Land of the Living Fiends</em> so that everyone can have a peaceful life.”  Hiiro seriously said as he suddenly got hit by a teddy bear on his head.</p><p>“That would be so selfish of you Sir Hiiro.” Eito seriously said as he approached Hiiro and picked up the teddy bear he threw earlier under Hiiro’s chair.</p><p>“Eh? That’s our future brother-in-law for you.” Yuki said as he whistled and was amazed to see Eito’s actions, disrespecting an Imperial Council member.</p><p>“Future brother-?! Shut up Yuki!” Harue said as she wiped off her tears, blushed and threw another teddy bear to Yuki’s face.</p><p>“I would like to apologize that I’ve interrupted your conversation but as the former Imperial Prince said that only Harue can choose the next person who will become the Imperial Ruler according on her standards.” Eito said as he reminds Hiiro and place back the 12 remaining teddy bears on Harue’s bed.</p><p>“Yes. You’re right! I’m sorry Harue. I was only worried for our people that I forgot to consider your feelings.” Hiiro said as he apologized to Harue who suddenly shoved Hiiro’s right hand away from her.</p><p>“And…you are still not coming with me tomorrow! I hate you Big brother!” Harue said as she cries and hide under her blankets.</p><p>“That’s it! I quit! I’ve had enough with your selfishness.” Yuki said as he slammed open the door and went out of Harue’s room.</p><p>“Hey! Yuki wait…where are you going?” Hiiro said as he asked and then sighed.</p><p>“Please get out big brother. You too Eito.” Harue said as she was still hiding under her blanket.</p><p>“Me too? But I have to stay and guard - …” Eito said as he wondered and pleaded.</p><p>“GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Harue said as she angrily yelled out.</p><p>“Alright! We are leaving. Good night Harue.” Hiiro said as he stood up and turned off the night lamp on side table and also dragged Eito out of Harue’s room.</p><p>Outside Harue’s Room…</p><p>“What was just happened?” Eito said as he wondered and closed the door.</p><p>“Uh? Sorry about that. Harue was just tired and you can go back to your room.” Hiiro said as he apologized to Eito.</p><p>“Eh? But?... I understand. As you wish Sir Hiiro.” Eito said as he and Hiiro saw Yuki hiding beside the big flower vase and immediately left the hallway.</p><p>“I thought you already left Yuki.” Hiiro said as he saw Yuki hiding beside the big flower vase placed along the hallway.</p><p>“Eh? How did you? I was just worried for Harue.” Yuki said as he went out and approached Hiiro.</p><p>“I thought so! So do you want me to read you some bed time stories? When were children, you used to throw a story book at me and – Ow-Ouch!” Hiiro said as he tousled Yuki’s hair, making him embarrassed and Yuki playfully pinched Hiiro’s cheeks.</p><p>“I-I’m going back to my room. Good night big brother.” Yuki said as he stopped pinching Hiiro’s cheeks and ran away.</p><p>“Good night Yuki!” Hiiro said as he also went back on his personal room, three rooms away from Harue’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>In Hiiro’s personal room…</p><p>“Welcome back Master Hiiro.” The three servants said as Hiiro went inside his room and closed the door.</p><p>“I’m back. I see you got all my letters, Leon, Aki and Julie.” Hiiro said as Julie, his maid approached him and gently took off his cape.</p><p>“Indeed Master Hiiro. We brought you your favourite tea and snacks.” Leon, his first butler AKA 1<sup>st </sup>spy said as he prepared his tea on the side table.</p><p>“Thank you! You are so thoughtful. Anyway, where is that <em>‘book’</em>?” Hiiro said as he sat on his chair place on his study desk.</p><p>“Here it is Master Hiiro.” Aki, his second butler AKA 2<sup>nd</sup> spy said as he presented an old and burned ‘book’ in front of Hiiro and placed it on top of the study desk.</p><p>“Damn it! It’s been six months after their exile and I haven’t received any updates from them.” Hiiro said as he got angry and threw the <em>‘book’</em> and the papers away off his study desk.</p><p>“Master Hiiro? Please calm down.” Leon said as he, Aki and Julie approached Hiiro, trying to calm him down.</p><p>“They got exiled in an unknown place Master Hiiro. I guess they were also having a hard time trying to communicate with us.” Julie said as Hiiro sat down on his chair, trying to pacify his anger.</p><p>“Here is your Earl grey tea and your strawberry shortcakes.” Aki said as he served his tea and shortcakes on his study table. Julie and Leon started picking up the <em>‘book’ </em>and papers off the floor.</p><p>“I will deal that later but for the mean time I want all of you accompany Harue and her friends tomorrow.” Hiiro said as he ordered to his three servants, sliced his strawberry shortcake and ate it.</p><p>“As you wish Master Hiiro.” Aki said as he, Leon and Julie nodded in response.</p><p>“And bring them with you. You can come out now.” Hiiro said as he summoned three <em>’Black Hounds’ </em>out of the shadow.</p><p>“ Three <em>‘Black Hounds’ </em>?  Master Hiiro, what does this mean?” Julie said as she asked Hiiro. The three <em>Black Hounds’ </em>starts wandering around Hiiro’s room, drooling as they looked at Leon, Aki and Julie.</p><p>“I have another task for you. I want you to me to bring this girl who named “Emi Fujimoto”, alive. She is the only one who can help us in solving the riddle so that we can open this ‘book’.” Hiiro said as the three ‘Black Hounds’ went back into the shadows and disappeared.</p><p>“As you wish Master Hiiro.” Leon, Aki and Julie said as they all went out of Hiiro’s room.</p><p>“I guess I’ll observe for the meantime but just to make things sure... Are you still there?” Hiiro said as he grabbed the ‘book’ and looked outside the open window.</p><p>The three <em>‘Black Hounds’ </em>he summoned earlier went out of his shadows and came back inside his room.</p><p>“I only want that girl alive and get rid of the rest.” Hiiro said as the 1<sup>st</sup> <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>howled and all of them went back inside his shadow and disappeared.</p><p>The next day</p><p>Outside the Imperial Dormitories…</p><p> </p><p>“Rai! I’m here. Over here!” Hikaru said as he saw Rai went out of her building, looking around for Hikaru.</p><p>“Hikaru? What are you doing in here? Don’t tell me?” Rai said as she ran towards Hikaru, carrying his heavy, traveling bag pack.</p><p>“Yes! I received an invitation from Harue. Look!” Hikaru cheerfully said as he shoved the letter onto Rai’s face.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! Get that away from me. I also received an invitation from that Cookie Thief.” Rai said as she took out the letter and showed it to Hikaru.</p><p>“Yes! We are going on trip to Aethyria. I’ve always wanted to visit Aethyria.” Hikaru said as Rai smiles back him.</p><p>“Yes! Me too.  I’ve always wanted to travel around Alementalia.” Rai said as she smiled and giggled.</p><p>“Oh? So you were invited too?” Kazuki said as he, Kenji and Mayumi arrived also at the rendezvous point and suddenly grabbed the letter out of Rai’s hand.</p><p>“Hey! Give it back.” Rai said as he tried to grab the letter but Kazuki raised his right arm up, making Rai frustrated because she cannot reach the letter with her short stature.</p><p>“That’s enough big brother. Here you can have it back.” Kenji said as he grabbed the letter out of Kazuki’s right hand and gave it back to Rai.</p><p>“Thank you very much!” Rai cheerfully said, making Kenji blush.</p><p>“Hey! Get away from her.” Hikaru said as he gently pushed Rai away from Kazuki and Kenji.</p><p>“Hey! H-Hikaru? Stop it!” Rai said as she was pushed away from Kazuki and Kenji.</p><p>“You were also invited?” Hikaru said as he finally noticed Mayumi’s presence, standing beside Kenji.</p><p>“I was also invited with them. And how come you didn’t saw me earlier?!” Mayumi said as she got angry to Hikaru.</p><p>“Uh? I already noticed you. I just didn’t care.”  Hikaru said as he stopped pushing Rai and hid behind her.</p><p>“W-what?!” Mayumi said as she was trying to calm down and composing herself before she beat up Hikaru.</p><p>“Mayumi, calm down. Your wounds are not healed yet.” Kenji said as he pats Mayumi’s head, making her blush.</p><p>“Hmm? About that thing I’ve asked you yesterday…I – Eh?” Hikaru said as Rai walked away from Hikaru and pushed him towards Mayumi.</p><p>“You mean that da-date?! N-No way! I am not going out on a date with you.” Mayumi said shyly as she covered her blushing face with her long and curly hair.</p><p>“Well, that’s expected. I-I mean hahaha you hate me right? But I – EH? This is embarrassing.” Hikaru said as he covered his blushing face with his right arm.</p><p>“Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt you two but I just want to remind you that we are still here.” Kazuki said as he suddenly put his right arm on Kenji’s left shoulder and the other one onto Rai’s right shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah! He is right. I think we should give you some privacy.” Rai said as she tried not to be jealous and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Y-yeah! They are right. I will bring your things to the bus Mayumi.” Kenji said as he snapped out and picked up Mayumi’s bag off the grounds.</p><p>“Bus?” Kazuki, Mayumi, Hikaru and Rai wondered and asked Kazuki.</p><p>“Yes. The mini bus has arrived and we are here to pick you up.” Eito said as he and Emi approached them. The white mini bus was parked a few meters away from them.</p><p>“Let’s go. Harue is waiting for us inside the mini bus.” Emi said as she saw Kenji stared at her.</p><p>“Hey, you are staring too much.” Mayumi said as she noticed that Kenji was staring at Emi and flicked his forehead.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too. I was just wondering if she’s alright after our fight yesterday.” Kenji said as he blushed and wondered, making Emi giggle.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I’m fine and my wounds are healing up fast.” Emi cheerfully said as she turned around and walked away from everyone.</p><p>“Shall we get going?” Eito said as he also walked away from everyone.</p><p>“Hey! Wait for us. Rai, let’s go!” Hikaru said as he suddenly grabbed Rai’s right arm and dragged her away from Kazuki.</p><p>“So, you do care? That’s nice but you are way too obvious earlier.” Kazuki said as he pats Kenji’s head and picked up his bag.</p><p>“I was? What do you mean big brother? Hey! Wait for us.” Kenji said as he and Mayumi saw Kazuki left and followed him.</p><p>While they are traveling on the Main Highway</p><p>Inside the mini bus…</p><p> </p><p>Rai and the others were wondering why Harue was damn quiet as she sat in the right, front seat near the driver’s beside Emi.</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>(Left) Driver’s seat</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>(Right Side)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Emi and Harue</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Mayumi and Kenji</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hikaru and Rai</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Kazuki and Eito</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Julie</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Leon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Aki</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Bag packs</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Bag packs</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Bag packs</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Empty seats</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Empty seats</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Back Seats</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Back seats</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>“Hmm? I guess that will work.” Rai said as she took out her glass jar filled with 20 chocolate cookies and opened it.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you are going to eat again?” Hikaru nervously said as he asked Rai as he was sitting beside her, near the window and just behind Harue and Emi’s chair.</p><p>“I will try to cheer her up using these chocolate chip cookies.” Rai seriously said as she looked at Hikaru.</p><p>“Cheer her up? Using those cookies? I bet that won’t work.” Hikaru said as Rai took out a cookie and start eating it.</p><p>“Nobody can resist these delicious cookies. Eh!? Hey!” Rai said as Kazuki, who is setting across them on the right side of the mini bus, grabbed and stole one cookie.</p><p>“Thank you for this cookie. Anyway, why do you always bring cookies with you?” Kazuki said as he asked Rai and started eating his cookie.</p><p>“She eats when she is upset. That’s one of her habits. Eh?” Hikaru said as she revealed Rai’s secrets and Rai suddenly shove the glass jar onto Hikaru’s cheek.</p><p>“Shut up Hikaru!” Rai shyly said as she blushed, making Hikaru blush as well.</p><p>“Be quiet. The others were still sleeping.” Eito said as he got annoyed as he was sitting beside Kazuki near the window in the left side of the bus.</p><p>“Oh? Sorry. My bad.” Rai said as she, Kazuki, Hikaru and Eito looked at Mayumi and Kenji who both fell asleep on the front seats in the left side of the bus.</p><p>“I smell cookies.” Harue said as she looked behind her and saw Rai holding up the glass jar filled with chocolate chip cookies.</p><p>“Finally, she noticed. Come! Come! Smell it, look at these delicious cookies. Tempting isn’t?” Rai said as she started chanting a weird spell, went closer to Harue and showed her the glass jar.</p><p>“Yes! Smell it, look at this delicious cookie. I know you also wanted one.” Kazuki said as he started chanting a weird spell, imitating Rai and presented her his cookie.</p><p>“Hey, w-what are you doing?” Hikaru said as he asked Rai, who was looking at Kazuki and trying cover her blushing face.</p><p>“No! I can’t! I just ate a chocolate cake this morning. No! Stop it! I can’t – the calories…” Harue said as she cheered up and trying to resist the temptation to take one cookie.</p><p>“Alright! You can have one.” Eito said as he sighed and then looked outside the window.</p><p>“Uh?! Okay! Thank you!” Harue said as she smiles, grabbed one cookie out of the glass jar and started eating it.</p><p>“That’s the spirit! See? I told you no one can resist these delicious cookies.”  Rai said as Hikaru pats her head.</p><p>“That’s amazing. Anyway, I suggest that you should stop your stress eating or else you will get fat.” Hikaru said as Rai got embarrassed and shove the glass jar on to his chest.</p><p>“Shut up Hikaru. Sheesh!” Rai said as she blushed while eating her cookie but Hikaru took the glass jar away from him.</p><p>“I am just concerned with your health and life style. You are always locked up in your room all day and I never see you do some exercise.” Hikaru said as Rai nearly got choke and heard Kazuki chuckled beside her.</p><p>“Let Rai eat whatever she wants and stop bothering her. What?” Eito said as he overheard their conversation, making Rai blush while Hikaru and Kazuki suspiciously looked at him.</p><p>“Aw! I’m happy that Eito understand. Here!” Rai cheerfully said as she took another cookie out of the glass jar and gave it to Eito.</p><p>“Uh? Thank you.” Eito shyly said as he was about to grab the cookie but Kazuki interfered.</p><p>“Here. You can have mine.” Kazuki said as he shoved the cookie to Eito’s mouth.</p><p>“Hey! What the hell? Why would you do that?!”  Eito said as he took the cookie out of his mouth while Kazuki ignored him.</p><p>“Nothing. I just wanted another cookie.” Kazuki said as he tried to make up an excuse and took the cookie out of Rai’s hand.</p><p>“Shhh! Mayumi and Kenji are sleeping.” Harue said as she stared back at Rai, Hikaru, Eito and Kazuki.</p><p>“Eh? Are we taking a detour?” Emi said as she noticed that their driver took a detour on the short cut road instead of following the Main road going to the <em>Alementalia Central Train Station.</em></p><p>“We are not going to the <em>Central Train Station</em>.” Eito said as everyone wondered and looked at him.</p><p>“What do you mean? We have to ride a coal-powered train in the <em>Central Train Station</em> going to <em>Aethyria.</em>” Harue said as she wondered, trying not to look at Eito’s cookie.</p><p>“It will take a three-day journey to get in <em>Aethyria </em>by riding on a coal-powered train which is the main transportation vehicle in <em>Alementalia </em>but I prepared something more convenient back at the <em>Alementalia Central Airport.</em>” Eito said as he gave back the cookie to Kazuki who immediately took it.</p><p>“We are going to the <em>Alementalia Central Airport.</em>” Eito said as everyone looking at him, wondering.</p><p>“The Airport? Why are we going in the Airport?” Harue said as she asked Eito who stare at her.</p><p>The mini-bus arrived inside the Airport and the driver parked the mini-bus a few meters away from the aerostat waiting for them.</p><p>“We stopped?” Emi said as she and the others wondered and looked outside the windows.</p><p>“Sir Eito we have arrived at the Airport.” Julie said as she approached Eito who stretched out his arms. The two butlers started carrying up their bags and the driver opened the door.</p><p>“A-amazing! Is that an aerostat?” Hikaru said as he was amazed to see an aerostat waiting for them outside.</p><p>“That’s amazing! This is the first time I’ve seen an actual aerostat.” Rai cheerfully said as she shoved Hikaru away from the window.</p><p>“Good for you. Let’s go. We need to get off the mini-bus.” Kazuki said as he tousled Rai’s jet black coloured long hair and went out of the mini-bus.</p><p>“Oh? Okay! Hikaru let’s go!” Rai cheerfully said as she suddenly pulled Hikaru’s shirt and tug him out of the mini-bus.</p><p>“Hey! Rai? What – Eh?!” Hikaru said as he was dragged out by Rai.</p><p>Inside the Alementalia Central Airport…</p><p>“O_o Wow!” Everyone said as they all went out of the mini-bus and were amazed to see the hybrid passenger aerostat waiting for them in the Airport.</p><p>“Sir Eito? Everyone! The Captain has arrived.” Mr. Pilot said as he and his Co-Pilot saw Eito and approached them.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late. Harue had a little trouble back in their Rest House.” Eito said as Mr. Pilot and Co-Pilot arrived and Harue suddenly hide behind Eito.</p><p>“Welcome Captain Eito! Our preparations are already done. Let’s go.” Mr. Pilot said as he reported to Eito.</p><p>“Oh? I see. Then, fire up the engines.” Eito said as Mr. Pilot and Co-pilot nodded and run going inside the aerostat</p><p>“Captain?” Kenji said as he and the others stood up beside him and Harue.</p><p>“Ehem! Yes! I am the Captain of that aerostat. Everyone, I want you to meet <em>“CHARIOT”</em>, my hybrid passenger aerostat.” Eito said as he proudly introduced <em>“CHARIOT” </em>to everyone.</p><p>“Hi <em>“CHARIOT”!</em>” Rai cheerfully said as Hikaru looked at her.</p><p>“What are you a kid?” Hikaru said as he chuckled and teased Rai who punched his chest.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Rai cheerfully said as she grabbed Harue’s right arm and ran away.</p><p>“Hey! Where are we going?” Harue said as she wondered and asked Rai who didn’t listened to her and continue to run away.</p><p>“Ow-Ouch! Sorry about that.” Hikaru said as he pat Eito’s right shoulder and then run away.</p><p>“We are done transferring your bags inside the aerostat, Sir Eito.” Leon said as he and the two servants</p><p>“Shall we?” Eito said as he chuckled, asked Emi, Mayumi, Kazuki and Kenji and walked away.</p><p>“Okay! Let’s go!” Kazuki said as he smiled, making Mayumi and Emi blushed.</p><p>“ -_- Let’s go big brother!” Kenji said as he got annoyed and gently pushed Kazuki away.  Everyone went inside the <em>“CHARIOT” </em>and a few minutes later the <em>“CHARIOT”</em> slowly began ascending up in the air.</p><p>While traveling up in the air</p><p>20 minutes later</p><p>Inside the 1<sup>st</sup> class Suite…</p><p>“We’re back, Sir Eito. We brought your requested refreshments and snacks.” Leon said as he and Aki went inside the 1<sup>st</sup> class Suite both carrying silver trays with their drinks and snacks.</p><p>“Thank you. Hey! It’s your turn.” Eito said as Leon and Aki started preparing their drinks and snacks on the glass table beside their playing table.</p><p>“I know! I’m concentrating so shut up.” Kenji said as he was devising a plan on how to defeat Eito in their Chess game.</p><p>“Just move your Black Knight already.” Kazuki said as he was sitting beside Kenji while HIkaru and he are both playing <em>‘Poker’</em> on the other side of the table.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I’m not going to help you get rid of the wrong cards that you have.”  Kenji said as Kazuki flinched, making Hikaru chuckle.</p><p>“Will you just make your turn?” Eito said as he got bored waiting for Kenji’s turn and asked Kenji.</p><p>“Okay! I’ll move my <em>Black Knight</em> here and – Eh?” Kenji said as he realized that he moved his <em>Black Bishop</em> instead of the Knight.</p><p>“Finally, it’s my turn. I’ll just move this here and – Checkmate! I win.” Eito said as he won their chess game.</p><p>“What?! How did that?! Eh!?” Kenji said as he was surprised that he got lost, making Eito sigh.</p><p>“Now it is my turn. Tadah! I won.” Kazuki said as he was desperate to win against Hikaru and showed his cards on the table.</p><p>“Nope. It is my win.” Hikaru said as Eito, Kenji and Kazuki were carefully examining his <em>Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10</em> of Spades cards in order on the table.</p><p>“That’s a <em>‘Royal Flush: Straight’ </em>Hikaru wins in this round.” Eito said as he announced the winner, making Kazuki more irritated.</p><p>“Emi! Be careful. The other wooden blocks might move as well.” Harue said as she, Rai and Mayumi were so nervous watching Emi gently push the <em>‘Jenga’ block’</em>in the middle part of the tower.</p><p>“Yes! I did it!” Emi cheerfully said as she successfully pulled out the ‘<em>Jenga’ block</em>, making Kazuki, Kenji, Eito and Hikaru look at the girls playing ‘Jenga blocks’ on the red carpet on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, it is my turn.” Rai nervously said as she gently pulled the next middle ‘Jenga’ block on the upper part of the tower.</p><p>“Rai! Stop! Don’t pull that -…” Hikaru said as he tried to warn Rai but it was too late. Rai pulled the wrong ‘Jenga’ block and the entire tower started to wobble and eventually fell on the carpet.</p><p>“Okay! I’m going to ask her first.” Harue cheerfully said as she raised her right hand, making Rai flinched. The rules of their game was if someone pulled out the wrong <em>‘Jenga’ block,</em> the three remaining players will ask her to choose between <em>‘Truth or Dare.’</em></p><p>“Alright! Go ahead.” Mayumi said as she chuckled while Aki kneel down beside her, carrying a silver tray.</p><p>“Ms. Mayumi, here is your Strawberry parfait.” Aki said as he presented and gave the parfait to Mayumi.</p><p>“Thank you! This looks so delicious.” Mayumi said as she looked at her parfait.</p><p>“For Ms. Rai here is your Mango parfait.” Aki said as he presented and gave the parfait to Rai, making her blush.</p><p>“Thank you. Mr. Aki.” Rai cheerfully said as he looked at her parfait.</p><p>“And finally for Ms. Harue, here is your Overloaded Fruity parfait with chocolate biscuit sticks as topping.” Aki said as he presented and gave the parfait to Harue who’s drooling already.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you!” Harue cheerfully said as she looked at her parfait.</p><p>“You’re welcome Ms. Harue.” Aki said as he stood up and went back to the other glass table to prepare their drinks.</p><p>“Oh! Harue what was your question again?” Mayumi said as she looked at Harue, making Rai flinched.</p><p>“Yes! I forgot! Ehem… This is my question for Rai. <em>‘Truth or Dare’?</em>” Harue said as she asked Rai.</p><p>“Uh? <em>‘Dare’</em>?” Rai said as she chose ‘Dare’, making Harue giggle.</p><p>“Give me your Mango parfait.” Harue said as she ordered Rai who flinched and started sulking on beside her.</p><p>“No! I will do anything just don’t take this delicious parfait away from me.” Rai said as she pleaded to Harue.</p><p><em>“</em>Then, it is ‘Truth’. <em>‘Are you happy being my friend?’</em>” Harue said as she put down the parfait glass beside her and asked Rai who suddenly stopped from eating and giggles.</p><p>“Of course! I am… NOT happy to be your friend, Ms. Cookie AKA Cake Thief!” Rai cheerfully said as she smiled and looked at Harue to answer her question and making Eito and Hikaru blush as well.</p><p>“Ms. Cake Thief? From what I’ve remember YOU were the one who stole that last strawberry shortcake from MY plate during the Welcome Party six months ago.” Harue said as she was trying to clarify what really happened in the party.</p><p>“Liar! I was the first one to take that last strawberry shortcake on MY plate before Prince Shouta made his final announcement in the party. Eh?” Rai said as Harue starts sulking and goes back on eating her parfait.</p><p>“Now, it is my turn to ask you a question.” Emi said seriously as she interrupted their conversation and who was sitting on Rai’s left side.</p><p>“Okay! Bring it on!” Rai said as she continues eating her parfait.</p><p>“ <em>‘Have you ever been in love with someone?’” </em>Emi said as she asked Rai who suddenly flinched and blushed like a ripe tomato as everyone stare at her.</p><p>“Well I-I!? I-I…” Rai said as she shyly put down the parfait glass and covered her face with his right arm, making Eito and Hikaru blush as they both looked at her.</p><p>“I guess that’s a <em>‘yes’</em>.” Emi said as she was fascinated with Rai’s reactions.</p><p>“My turn! Okay. My question goes like this ‘<em>Who would you choose, Hikaru or Kazuki?’” </em> Mayumi said as she crossed her arms and asked Rai who was sitting across her.</p><p>“Uh? Let’s see…Hikaru or Kazuki? I would choose…Kazuki!” Rai cheerfully said as she answered Mayumi’s question, making Hikaru and Kazuki flinched.</p><p>“Why are you so flustered big brother?” Kenji said as he saw Kazuki blushed and wondered.</p><p>“I’M NOT flustered. Will you stop teasing me?” Kazuki said as he covered his face with his right arm and then looked away from Kenji.</p><p>“I’m just asking. You don’t have to be so offensive.” Kenji said as he stood up and stretched out his arms.</p><p>“Huh?! Why would choose this guy? I mean I am your best friend right?” Hikaru said as he suddenly stood up and then approached Rai on the floor and asked her.</p><p>“Well… it is because – “ Rai said as she was about to answer his question but suddenly they heard a loud explosion that came from the “CHARIOT”s Cargo room.</p><p>“What was that?!” Hikaru said as he hugs Emi and wondered what happened.</p><p>“Hikaru what are you doing?” Rai said as she asked as everyone looked at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I was trying to protect Rai but – It was my mistake. Sorry!” Hikaru said as he blushed and apologized to Emi.</p><p>“Leon, Aki and Julie, check the Cargo room immediately. I have a bad feeling about this.” Eito said as ordered his three servants who immediately went out of the 1<sup>st</sup> class suite.</p><p>Kenji felt something which made him uneasy and suddenly ran and went out of the1st class suite.</p><p>“Hey! Where are you going Kenji?” Kazuki said as he saw Kenji ran away and follow him out of the 1<sup>st</sup> class suite.</p><p>A few minutes later, they heard another loud explosion came from in the Main Power Room and the lights suddenly turned off inside the 1<sup>st</sup> class suite.</p><p>“I will be back. All of you please stay inside with Harue.” Eito said as he ran away and went out of the 1<sup>st </sup>class suite.</p><p>“W-what is happening?” Harue said as she got scared and tugged off Rai’s shirt.</p><p>“Please calm down Harue. I bet it is nothing serious – Eh?” Rai said as Harue suddenly hugged her, trembling.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I – We will protect you.” Hikaru said as he pats Harue’s head and Harue nodded.</p><p>“The aerostat is tilting to the right side… Eh?” Mayumi said as they heard the third loud explosion came from the Cargo Room and the aerostat begins to tilt on their right side.</p><p>“What is happening? Eh? Everyone look over there.” Emi said as she asked everyone to look in front of them and they all saw the first <em>‘Black Hound’, </em>slowly walking towards them.</p><p>
  <strong>10 minutes later…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the “CHARIOT’S” Cockpit</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“There you are! What are you doing in – Huh?!” Eito said as he found Kenji and Kazuki waiting outside the <em>“Chariot’s” Cockpit</em>, pushed Kenji away and saw his pilot and co-pilot lying down on the floor, dead.</p><p>“We’re too late. Sorry. What the heck happened in here?” Kazuki said as he wondered what happened inside the cockpit. Since there are no one is flying the aerostat, it began to tilt on to the right side.</p><p>“The aerostat is moving! It is moving!” Kazuki said as Kenji slipped, lost his balance and bumped onto Kazuki which also bumped on the wall.</p><p>“Based on my analysis, I think they were murdered by a <em>‘Black Hound’.” </em>Kenji said as he pushed Kazuki away, trying to balance himself.</p><p>“A<em>‘Black Hound’</em>!? How did that happened?” Eito said as he went out of the cockpit and grabbed Kenji’s collared shirt.</p><p>“Both dead bodies have decapitated heads. ‘Black Hounds’ has the tenacity to hide under the target’s shadow to decapitate their enemies and drag the head out of the crime scene.” Kenji said as he explained to Eito.</p><p>“Hey! you two…look over there.” Kazuki said as he sensed something eerie behind them, turned around and saw the second <em>‘Black Hound’</em>, standing behind him and carrying the pilot’s head using it mouth.</p><p>“Then, how did that ‘Black Hound’ Huh?!” Eito said as he and Kenji turned around and saw the same ‘Black Hound’ who suddenly fled away.</p><p>“Hey! Come back…Aren’t you coming?” Kenji said as he and Kazuki ran away and wonder why Eito was still standing outside the cockpit.</p><p>“Damn it! Listen, I want you to kill that ‘Black Hound’ no matter what. I’m staying in here because as the captain I cannot just abandon my aerostat.” Eito said as the twin smiled and both run away, trying to chase the second <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>inside the aerostat.</p><p>“Now, I hope this works.” Eito said as he rolled up his right sleeve and began chanting a spell.</p><p>
  <em>‘Within my abilities</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Given to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I command thee,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay Afloat!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eito said as he used his ‘<em>Air-Alementalian Ability’ </em>to control the dynamic airflow of the aerostat that slowly regains balance for 15 minutes. Finally, Kazuki and Kenji found in the second ‘Black Hound’ who ran inside the Cargo Room.</p><p>Inside the “CHARIOT’S” Cargo Room…             </p><p>“There it is! Hey Stop! Huh?” Kazuki said as he and Kenji went inside the Cargo room and they saw the third ‘Black Hound’ standing beside the dead bodies of Eito’s servants.</p><p>“Another <em>‘Black Hound’</em>? This is bad.” Kenji said as he drew out his medieval Short sword.</p><p>“Kenji listen I will take on that <em>‘Black Hound’</em> and you on the other one.” Kazuki said as he ordered Kenji and also drew out his medieval knife.</p><p>“But big brother, there are two <em>‘Black Hounds’</em> in front of us. I suggest that we should team up to defeat - …” Kenji said as he suggested to Kazuki.</p><p>“Just do what I said or else everyone will die because of your stubbornness!” Kazuki said as he yelled at Kenji who flinched as he looked at Kenji.</p><p>“Uh!? Okay. I understand Big brother. Sorry.” Kenji said as he got startled and the two ‘Black Hounds’ suddenly run towards to them.</p><p>The two <em>‘Black Hounds’</em> simultaneously attack the twins; the second ‘Black Hound’ pinned Kenji down on the floor. Kenji used his sword and luckily defended his self from the ‘Black Hound’ that almost bites his neck off.  Using his remaining strength, Kenji managed to push over the <em>‘Black Hound’</em> away from him. The ‘<em>Black Hound’ </em>rolled over and hit on the wall.</p><p>“Hey, you are alright?” Kazuki said as he casually approached Kenji and asked him.</p><p>“Uh? Yes! I’m - Eh?!” Kenji said as he was surprised to see Kazuki and the third <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>lying down on the floor that has a slit on its neck and dead.</p><p>“Oh? Don’t worry! That <em>‘Black Hound’</em> is dead. Here grab my right hand.” Kazuki said as Kenji reached out his hand and stood up.</p><p>“That medieval fighting knife looks familiar. It is the same weapon described in rumour that was carried by the <em>‘Silent Red Assassin’</em>. ” Kenji said as he looked closely at Kazuki’s medieval fighting knife.</p><p>“Kenji! Focus! It is getting up.” Kazuki said as he gently push Kenji to hide his back to protect him as they saw the third ‘Black Hound’ got up and slowly walk towards them.</p><p>“Huh?! Yes! Sorry. I distracted.” Kenji said as he grabbed his medieval sword and then slowly walks to the right side of the ‘Black Hound.’</p><p>“Now!” Kazuki said as he also walks to the left side of the ‘Black Hound’ and the twins simultaneously attacks the ‘Black Hound’ from both sides.</p><p>But the second <em>‘Black Hound’</em> jumped up in the air; Kazuki pushed Kenji way before it landed and pinned him down on the floor. Kazuki used his fighting knife and luckily defended his self from the <em>‘Black Hound’</em> that almost bites his head off.  Kenji got up and jumped onto the back of the <em>‘Black Hound’</em> and forcefully slits its nape. The second ‘Black Hound’ lost its consciousness and Kazuki rolled off before it falls onto him. Kenji jumped off the ‘Black Hound’ back on the floor. The dead ‘Black Hound’ fell on the floor.</p><p>“Big Brother? Are you alright?” Kenji said as he saw Kazuki lying down on the floor, unconscious and ran towards him.</p><p>“The light! I saw the light and it is coming to pick me up…Ow-Ouch!” Kazuki said as he performed his acting skills, trying to tease Kenji who flicked his forehead.</p><p>“I’m not convinced with your acting skills. Are you alright?” Kenji said as he helped Kazuki to get up.</p><p>“I’m alright. Let’s go. We need to head back.” Kazuki said as he noticed Kenji was looking at the third dead <em>‘Black Hound’.</em></p><p>“Uh? I’m sorry! Let’s go big brother.” Kenji said as he and Kazuki walked out of the Cargo Room, leaving three decapitated bodies and two dead ‘<em>Black Hounds’</em> lying down on the floor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>15 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Back to the 1<sup>st</sup> class suite…</strong>
</p><p>Hikaru, Mayumi, Emi, Rai and Harue were left in the 1<sup>st</sup> class suite and in front of them was the first ‘Black Hound’ who was slowly walking towards them.</p><p>“Everyone, immediately get out of here. I will take care of this.” Hikaru said as he ordered the girls to get out of the 1<sup>st</sup> class suite and drew out of medieval Long sword.</p><p>“No! We will help you.” Mayumi said as she stood up, insisted and drew her cross bow out of her bag pack.</p><p>“A cross bow? That’s dangerous!” Hikaru said as he, Emi, Rai and Harue were surprised to see Mayumi casually slung her cross bow over her right shoulder.</p><p>“What? Is this the first time you’ve seen a cross bow?” Mayumi said as she asked everyone while Rai, Emi and Harue stood up and hide beside Hikaru.</p><p>“O-okay! You three hide behind that sofa. Mayumi and I will take care of this.” Hikaru said as Rai and the others ran away and hide behind the sofa, placed a few meters away from them.</p><p>“So, what should we do?” Mayumi said as she asked Hikaru.</p><p>“Of course! We are going to defeat that ‘Black Hound’” Hikaru said as he drew his medieval Long sword out. The last <em>‘Black Hound’</em> suddenly ran towards Hikaru and Mayumi but Mayumi fired an arrow to the <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>and the arrow hit its right eye. The ‘Black Hound’ was unable to see its targets and howled.</p><p>“Nice shot! My turn.” Hikaru said as he fearlessly run towards the blinded <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>and was about to decapitate its head but the <em>‘Black Hound’</em> attacked and pinned him down on the floor.</p><p>Hikaru used his medieval Long sword and luckily defended his self from the <em>‘Black Hound’</em> that almost bites his neck off.  Mayumi continued firing arrows to the blinded <em>‘Black Hound’ </em>to keep it distracted and Hikaru finally found his chance to push the ‘Black Hound’ away from him. The ‘Black Hound’ rolled over and hit the playing table.</p><p>“Hikaru!? Hikaru are you alright?” Rai said as she, Emi and Harue sneaked out behind the sofa and asked Hikaru.</p><p>“I’m alright! Don’t worry and just keep hiding behind that sofa.” Hikaru said as he got up and picked up his Long sword.</p><p>The blinded ‘Black Hound’ was unable to move because it got trapped under the broken playing table.  Hikaru and Mayumi carefully approached the blinded ‘Black Hound’ to check if it is still alive.</p><p>‘<em>Your Highness</em></p><p>
  <em>Please help me…’</em>
</p><p>The blinded ‘Black Hound’ said as he was trying to communicate telepathically to Harue.</p><p>“Huh? Did you hear that?” Harue said as she wondered and asked Rai and Emi.</p><p>“Uh? We didn’t hear anything Harue.” Emi said as she and Rai looked at her, wondering.</p><p>“But I swear I heard someone asking for my help.” Harue said as she stood up and looked at the blinded ‘Black Hound.’</p><p>“Hey! Harue get down.” Rai said as she grabbed Harue’s right arm, tried to pull her down beside her as they hide behind the sofa.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ms. Enchantress</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please help me…’</em>
</p><p>The blinded ‘Black Hound’ said as he was trying to communicate telepathically to Emi. Emi closed her eyes as she was trying to response to that call.</p><p>‘<em>So, it is true that </em></p><p>
  <em>Only an Aethyrian </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can hear your voice.’</em>
</p><p>Emi closed her eyes as she was trying to response to that call telepathically.</p><p>‘<em>Yes. Ms. Enchantress</em></p><p>
  <em>I came in here because </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to tell you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something.’</em>
</p><p>The blinded ‘Black Hound’ said still communicating telepathically with Emi and slowly got up before Hikaru and Mayumi kill him.</p><p>
  <em>‘Tell me something?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is it?’</em>
</p><p>Emi telepathically said as Rai noticed Emi was slowly falling asleep beside her and giggled.</p><p>
  <em>‘The former Imperial Advisor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hired three spies to kidnap you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wants you to open </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ‘Book of Prophecies’.</em>
</p><p>The blinded ‘Black Hound’ telepathically said as he tried to attack Hikaru and Mayumi; Mayumi continued firing arrows to the ‘Black Hound’ beside Hikaru who was about to slash his left eye but the ‘Black Hound’ took his chance to use his strong paws and shove Hikaru away. Hikaru flew away and hit on the glass table.</p><p>“Hikaru! Oh no! Your right arm is bleeding. ” Rai said as she cries and called Hikaru.</p><p>“Stay in there! Please…” Hikaru said as he stood up, dusted his shirt and tried to find his Long sword.</p><p>“What are you doing? Stand up! We’re not finish yet.” Mayumi said as she found Hikaru’s Long sword, ran and brought it back to him.</p><p> “A-Amazing! After you fired 30 arrows, that blinded <em>‘Black Hound’</em> is still standing. ” Hikaru said as he got up, enduring the pain from his right arm and grabbed the sword.</p><p>“Still that is not enough to defeat the <em>‘Black Hound’</em>. We need a Plan B.” Mayumi said as she started reloading the last arrow onto her cross bow.</p><p>“Well, I don’t have any plans – Eh? Emi!? Get away from it!” Hikaru said as he and Mayumi saw Emi run towards the weakened <em>‘Black Hound’</em> and hugged it.</p><p>“Please stop! Don’t kill him. It is all my fault.” Emi said as she cried and pleaded to Hikaru and Mayumi.</p><p>“Huh?! What? Are you mad? Get away from it!” Hikaru said as he ordered Emi who refused and gently laid down the ‘Black Hound’ on the floor.</p><p>“Hahaha! I didn’t mean this to happen. Please forgive me, big brother.” Emi said as she wailed and hugged the dying <em>‘Black Hound’</em>.</p><p>“Emi is right! I won’t let you lay a single finger on him.” Harue said as she bravely run and stood up in front of Hikaru and Mayumi, trying to protect Emi and the ‘Black Hound’.</p><p>“Ha-Hahaha! This is interesting. Are you all out of your mind? That is a ‘<em>Black Hound’</em>, one of the ‘<em>Living Fiends’</em> terrorizing the Four Villages. We must get rid of them.” Mayumi said as she hysterically laughs out loud.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Living Fiends” are huge, evil, monster-like creatures that destroy villages, kill innocent lives and devours  Alementalian soul in order to survive. These creatures can be found in the dark parts of the forest, underground and under the ocean. The ‘Black Hounds’ is just one of the four ‘Living Fiends’ living in Alementalia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No! Why do want to get rid of them?” Harue said as she flinched and asked Mayumi who aimed her cross bow to Harue’s forehead.</p><p>“Hey! Put that down. Mayumi please…” Hikaru said as he tried to stop Mayumi but Mayumi shoved him away.</p><p>“Because I made a promise that I will kill of them just like what they did to my mother.” Mayumi said as she fired the cross bow at Harue who got scared to run away and closed her eyes.</p><p> Rai immediately ran away, pushed Harue out of the way and got hit by the arrow on her right shoulder.</p><p>“Rai!? That’s enough Mayumi! Give me that.” Hikaru said as he got angry and shoved the cross bow away from Mayumi who crossed her arms and turned around.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I’m fine Hikaru. How about you Harue?” Rai said as she approached Harue and asked her.</p><p>“Why would you do that?! Because of me you got hurt.” Harue said as she hugged Rai and cried.</p><p>“Uh? I saved you because you are first one who invited me to join in a trip. I’ve always wanted to ride on an aerostat and I can now cross this off my bucket list. Thank you Harue.” Rai cheerfully said as she pats Harue’s head using her left hand.</p><p>“Eh? The aerostat is slowly tilting on the left side…” Hikaru said as he and the others noticed that the aerostat is really tilting on the left side.</p><p>“What is happening?” Mayumi said as she and the others slipped and rolled on the floor, going to the left side of the aerostat.</p><p><em>‘Brace yourselves! We are about to crash down on the ground. I’m Sorry…’ </em>Eito said as he grabbed the radio and made the announcement while still inside the cockpit.</p><p>The aerostat was descending fast onto the ground but with Eito’s remaining Alementalian magic, he managed to safely land the aerostat inside the forest in between the borders of Aethyria and <em>“Forest of the Black Hounds’. </em>Three Aethyrian miners were on their way back to Aethyria as they looked up in the sky and saw their crash landing. They immediately went inside the forest and found the crash site.</p><p>“Is that Sir Eito’s aeroship? Oh no! Sir Eito! <em>‘Princess’</em> Harue!” One of the Aethyrian miners said as he and his friend ran and went inside the burning aerostat while the last miner ran away to get some help.</p><p>
  <strong>That Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Matsuoka Family’s Official Residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the Infirmary Room…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh? Ow-Ouch… Where am I?” Hikaru said as he slowly woke up and looked around inside the Infirmary Room.</p><p>“You are inside the Infirmary room. Stay in here I will be back.” One of the nurses said as she closed the white curtain and went out of the Infirmary room.</p><p>“Uh? What happened? I-I cannot remember anything.” Hikaru said as he gets up from the bed and opened the white curtain on his left side.</p><p>“Hello! I’m glad you are also safe.”  Eito said as he was the first who woke up and saw Hikaru looking at him.</p><p>“You! What happened? Where are the others?” Hikaru said as he asked Eito who looked away.</p><p>“The aerostat crashed inside the forest. Three Aethyrian miners found the crash site and asked help to get all of us out of the burning aerostat.” Eito said he jumped out of the bed and went to the left side of the Infirmary room to check Harue and the others.</p><p>Eito opened each white curtain to check the four girls that were still sleeping in their bed.</p><p>“Rai!? I’m glad you are also safe.” Hikaru said as he saw Rai and immediately jumped out of his bed to hug her.</p><p>“Will you quiet down? The others are still sleeping.” Mayumi said as she gets up from the bed and saw Hikaru and Eito, standing beside Rai’s bed.</p><p>“Oh! The annoying woman is already up. Sorry.” Hikaru said as he approached Mayumi’s bed, intentionally closed her white curtain and walked away.</p><p>“What the hell?! Why would you do that?” Mayumi said as she got angry and yelled back, making Eito chuckle.</p><p>“Uh? That smell… Ow-Ouch! Where am I?” Harue said as she slowly wakes up and looked around the Infirmary room.</p><p>“Harue! Finally, you woke up.” Eito said as he approached Harue’s bed and suddenly hugged her.</p><p>“E-Eito?! Get off me. You are squishing me,” Harue said as she got flustered and also hugged him back.</p><p>“Sorry! I’m just glad to see you alive and safe.” Eito said as he broke their hug and pats her head.</p><p>“I-I’m also glad to see you safe.” Harue cheerfully said, making Eito blush and smile.</p><p>“Where are the others? And Rai? Where is Rai?!” Harue said as she panicked and jumped out of her bed.</p><p>“Hey! Harue, calm down. She is over there and still sleeping.” Eito said as he tried to chase Harue. Harue ran away and went over to Rai’s bed.</p><p>“That voice? Is that Harue?” Emi said as she slowly wakes up and looked around the Infirmary Room.</p><p>“Emi? Emi!” Harue said as she ran away and approached Emi on her bed beside hers.</p><p>“ Harue?! Hey! Wait…” Emi said as she tried to get up but Harue suddenly jumped onto her bed and hugged her.</p><p>“Harue!? Where is my little ‘princess’?” Mr. Matsuoka said as he slammed open the door and went inside the Infirmary room, followed by his wife Mrs. Matsuoka and the nurse earlier.</p><p>“Dear, please calm down. Look! Harue is over there.” Mrs. Matsuoka said as she and her husband saw Harue, Eito and Hikaru standing beside Emi’s bed.</p><p>“My <em>‘Princess’! </em>I’m glad your alive.” Mr. Matsuoka said as he saw Harue and hugged her.</p><p>“Father?! Mother? Wait! Where exactly are we?” Harue said as her father hugged her and asked her mother.</p><p>“Welcome home Harue. I’m glad you and your friends are safe.” Mrs. Matsuoka said as she approached Harue, Hikaru and Eito.</p><p>“Auntie! What are you doing in here?” Eito said as Mrs. Matsuoka flinched when Eito called her ‘<em>Auntie’</em>. The nurse noticed that Kazuki move on his bed and approached him.</p><p>“Uh? Where am I? Kenji!? Kenji, where are you?” Kazuki said as he panicked and jumped off his bed, looking around for Kenji.</p><p>“Please calm down Sir Kazuki. Sir Kenji is still sleeping on the left side of your bed.”  The nurse said as Kazuki run to Kenji’s bed and sighed.</p><p>“Uh? Where am - ? Big brother?” Kenji said as he slowly wakes up, looked around and saw Kazuki, crying beside him.</p><p>“Father, please get away from me. I’m fine!” Harue said as she tried to shove her father away.</p><p>“Rai, please wake up. Please wake up…” Hikaru said as he got worried and gently touched Rai’s right hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Three <em>‘Aethyrian’</em> miners were on their way back to <em>‘Aethyria’ </em>when they saw the aerostat crashed inside the inside the forest between the borders of <em>‘Aethyria’</em> and the ‘<em>Forest of the Black Hounds.</em> It took eight hours to rescue all of you. She was brought in here 2 hours ago. She was the last person that the rescuers found a few meters away from the crash site and were surrounded by three ‘<em>Black Hounds’</em>.” The nurse said as she reported to everyone.</p><p>“But three <em>‘Black Hounds’</em> ran away before the second rescue team came in and successfully saved her.” Mrs. Matsuoka said as Hikaru cried and hugged Rai while she was sleeping on her bed.</p><p>“That’s a relief.” Eito said as Hikaru saw him stopped from trembling and sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry everyone. She is stable but obtained a broken right arm after the crash landing. We should let her get some rest.” Mr. Matsuoka said as Harue finally shoved him away and her stomach rumbles.</p><p> “Okay! I think everyone is hungry so let’s go to the Back yard and eat. The Head Chef prepared something for you Harue.” Mrs. Matsuoka said as she opened the door and went out of the Infirmary room.</p><p>“Aren’t we suppose to go in the Dining room instead to the Back yard?” Harue said as she asked his father.</p><p>“Yes, but I thought you wanted to see our cherry blossom trees in the back yard.” Mr. Matsuoka said as he also went out of the Infirmary room Harue, Emi, Eito, Hikaru, Mayumi, Kazuki that helped Kenji to get out off his bed.</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Matsuoka, their youngest child Harue and her friends except for Rai left and asked the nurse to attend Rai inside the Infirmary Room.</p><p>
  <em>’Wake up </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Highness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please help us…’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>After a few minutes…</strong>
</p><p> “Uh? Where am I? Who are you?” Rai said as she slowly woke up and asked the same voice that was trying to ask for her help.</p><p>‘<em>Please </em></p><p>
  <em>Your Highness,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are Last piece of the puzzle.’ </em>
</p><p>The voice said as it disappeared and Rai closed her eyes and fell asleep again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Matsuoka Family’s </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Backyard…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Welcome back ‘Princess’ Harue!”  The Matsuoka Servants said in as they all welcomed Harue and her friends.</p><p>“Wow! Is the cherry blossom tree I planted 10 years ago? Look at its beautiful full-bloom pinkish white flowers.” Harue exclaimed as she followed by Eito and Emi run past by the servants and hugged the cherry blossom tree planted in the center of the backyard.</p><p>“That’s a cherry blossom tree? Amazing!” Hikaru said as he stopped from walking and was amazed to see an actual cherry blossom tree for the first time.</p><p>“So, you are the one from <em>‘Fireiya.’</em>. Welcome to <em>‘Aethyria’</em>!” Mr. Matsuoka said as he stopped from walking beside Hikaru and pat his head.</p><p>“I’m Hikaru Hashimoto. Thank you for inviting us Sir Matsuoka.” Hikaru said as Mr. Matsuoka laugh out loud.</p><p>“Sir?! Please call me ‘<em>Uncle’ </em>instead. We rarely had visitors from your Village because it is on the Southern part of the country that’s why I am glad you and your girlfriend came in here.”  Mr. Matsuoka said, making Hikaru blush as he heard the word ‘girlfriend’.</p><p>“Girlfriend? She’s not – We’re only best friends.” Hikaru said as he denies, making Mr. Matsuoka look and laugh at him.</p><p>“You are way too obvious young man and I – Eh?” Mr. Matsuoka said as Mrs. Matsuoka arrived and pinched his cheeks.</p><p> “Dear please stop teasing him. Sorry about that. Come with me, I need you to sign those letters.” Mrs. Matsuoka said as she apologized to Hikaru.</p><p>“Uh-Eh? Please do not worry about it.” Hikaru said as Mrs. Matsuoka dragged her husband back to their mansion.</p><p>“Hey! Keep moving.” Kazuki said as he, Kenji and Mayumi stood behind Hikaru who got startled.</p><p>“Uh? Sorry. Please go ahead.” Hikaru said as he moved backwards and let Kazuki and Mayumi pass by.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about that. My big brother is just tired.” Kenji said as he apologized to Hikaru who chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I understand why he is upset.” Hikaru said as he and Kenji saw Harue run towards them and suddenly grab their arms.</p><p>“What are you doing in here? Let’s go!” Harue said as she dragged both Kenji and Hikaru away and back to the picnic grounds.</p><p>Harue brought Kenji and Kazuki to the picnic grounds surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Hikaru sat beside Harue along with Eito and Emi while Kazuki dragged Kenji to sit beside him along with Mayumi.</p><p>
  <strong>While everyone was chit chatting… </strong>
</p><p>Kazuki stood up, stretched out his arms and decided to take a stroll around the picnic grounds, alone.</p><p>“I wonder what he is thinking.” Kenji said as he saw Kazuki left and then looked at Mayumi.</p><p>“Why would you not follow him?” Mayumi said as she asked Kenji who flinched.</p><p>“Uh? Well, I think we should give him some privacy to clear up his mind.” Kenji said as his response to Mayumi.</p><p>“Then, I will be back.” Mayumi said as she put down her drink, stood up and ran away.</p><p>“Hey! Mayumi where are you going? The party is not over yet.” Harue said as she asked Mayumi who already got away.</p><p>“She’s right! Hey! Where is that grouchy guy? Maid! Give more wine.” Hikaru said as he also got drunk and ordered Kenji who ignored him.</p><p>“Harue, please sit down. You are already drunk.” Eito said as Harue kept twirling around while drinking her wine.</p><p>“Harue you are not allowed to drink that wine. Please give me that.” Emi said as she tried to grab the glass cup off Harue’s right hand but Harue shoved her hand away.</p><p>“No! Give me more. I want more. Cheers!” Harue said as she kept dancing and twirling around with Hikaru.</p><p>“Cheers! Let’s keep drinking and dancing – “ Hikaru said as he bumped onto Harue and luckily Eito caught them before they fell onto the picnic blanket, making Eito and Emi giggle.</p><p>“Honestly you two… are really heavy.” Eito said as he got stuck under Hikaru and above Hikaru was Harue that landed on Hikaru’s chest.</p><p>“Eito! Eito! Listen I have something to tell you.” Harue said as she threw the glass cup to Eito’s face.</p><p>“Harue you can tell me that after get out of here.” Eito said as he gently pushed Hikaru away from his lower body.</p><p>“<strong><em>I like you!</em></strong> I like you…” Harue said as she confessed to Eito, making Eito blush.</p><p>“What!?” Emi and Kenji yelled out as witnessed what just happened.</p><p>“I like you. I really like you… I REALLY LIKE YOU TO GET ME MORE WINE. Hurry!” Harue said as she ordered Eito who finally managed to get out and picked up the glass cup.</p><p>“Why are so flustered?” Emi said as she wondered and asked Eito.</p><p>“No! I’m not -! I’m not flustered! Not at all.” Eito said as he denies and looked away from Emi.</p><p>“Eh? Is that so?” Kenji said as he looked at Eito.</p><p>“Me too! <em>I – I really like you too!” </em>Hikaru said as he shouted and threw the wine bottle to Kenji.</p><p>“Huh!? What?! You too?” Eito said as he yelled, making Kenji and Emi chuckle.</p><p>“I like you. I really like you… I REALLY LIKE YOU TO GET OFF ME Rai. You are heavy.” Hikaru said as he forcefully pushed Harue away and rolled over to Kenji’s side making Eito laugh.</p><p>“I wonder what was in this wine.” Kenji said as he stood up and grabbed the wine bottle.</p><p>“Then, I dare you to drink it.” Eito said as he challenged Kenji who got annoyed with him.</p><p>“Drink what? Look! It is empty.” Kenji said as he turned over the bottle.</p><p>“Here we have another one.” Emi said as she gave the second wine bottle to Kenji and Kenji handed over the empty wine to Emi.</p><p>“Okay! I accept your challenge… Cheers!” Kenji said as he opened the wine bottle using his mouth and drank all of it. Three minutes later, Kenji successfully finished drinking the entire wine and dropped its bottle on the ground.</p><p>“Oh? Not bad! Emi, give him the third one.” Eito said as he ordered Emi.</p><p>“That last one? A-are you sure? This contains 5% of alcohol.” Emi said as she was hesitant to give Kenji the last bottle of wine.</p><p>“Give me that. Why are you so afraid with this wine? Anyway, Cheers!” Kenji said as he grabbed the third bottle, opened it and drank all of it. Kenji successfully finished drinking the entire wine and dropped its bottle on the ground.</p><p>“Ms. Emi, Mrs. Matsuoka has already prepared your rooms and is requesting all of you to go back inside the mansion. Uh? What happened in here?” One of the Matsuoka butlers said as he approached Emi and the others in the picnic grounds.</p><p>“Okay! Before that I will just find Mayumi and Kazuki. I will be back.” Emi said as she ran away, leaving Eito with Kenji.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Few meters away </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>from the picnic grounds…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Kazuki! Where are you Kazuki?” Mayumi said as she wanders around the picnic ground, looking for Kazuki.</p><p>“I’m here Mayumi.” Kazuki said as Mayumi saw him standing in front of an old cherry blossom tree.</p><p>“There you are Kazuki. What are you doing in here?” Mayumi said as she asked Kazuki who simply looked at her.</p><p>“You didn’t remember? I made a promise to you that someday I will find you a cherry blossom tree and here it is.” Kazuki said as Mayumi blushed.</p><p>“Y-You remembered?! Indeed! I love flowers but cherry blossom trees grow in this Village and that was only a joke.” Mayumi said as she covered her blushing face.</p><p>“There is something I’ve always wanted to tell you Mayumi.” Kazuki said as he suddenly grabbed Mayumi’s right arm.</p><p>“Kazuki!? W-what are you doing?” Mayumi said as she got flustered and asked Kazuki.</p><p>“<em>I-I like</em> - …Uh?!” Kazuki said as he also got flustered but Mayumi suddenly shoved his hand away.</p><p>“Me too! There is also something I wanted to tell you.” Mayumi said as she got flustered and grabbed Kazuki’s shirt.</p><p>“Uh!? O-okay! I’m listening.” Kazuki said as he calms down and kissed Mayumi’s right hand.</p><p>“Uh!? <em>I-I-I like -</em> … I LIKE YOU TO COME WITH ME back to the picnic grounds.” Mayumi said making Kazuki surprised and disappointed because it was different from what he expected.</p><p>“O-okay! You go ahead. I’ll just stay in here for a while.” Kazuki said as he let go of Mayumi’s right hand and went back admiring the cherry blossom tree.</p><p>“Okay! See you later.” Mayumi said as she ran away and went back to the picnic grounds.</p><p>
  <strong>Few seconds later…</strong>
</p><p>“Damn it! Damn it! I really thought she was confessing –Uh!? NO! I wasted my chance to confess my feelings for her. Damn it!” Kazuki said as he got frustrated and kicked the grasses but he slipped and fell on the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>Mean while </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Half way back to the picnic grounds…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down…Damn it! I really thought he was confessing – Uh!? NO! I wasted my chance to confess my feelings for him. Damn it!” Mayumi said as she stopped running and got frustrated from what happened earlier.</p><p>“Mayumi! Where are you Mayumi?” Emi said as she ran away, trying to find Mayumi.</p><p>“I’m here Emi. What happened?” Mayumi said as she composed herself before Emi approached her.</p><p>“There you are Mayumi. Ah! Just come with me.” Emi said as she suddenly grabbed Mayumi’s right arm and dragged her away.</p><p>Emi and Mayumi both went back to the picnic grounds and saw…</p><p>“Somebody, please help me!” Eito said as he cried, was trying to shove Kenji who got drunk and hugging him.</p><p>“H-Hey! Y-you have a smooth skin. Let me have that smooth skin.” Kenji said as he squished his cheeks onto Eito’s.</p><p>“Kenji!? What are you doing? Get away from him.” Mayumi said as she tried to pull Kenji off Eito.</p><p>“And I almost forgot. Miss Rai has woken up and was transferred to the Female Guest Room.” The butler said as he slowly lifted Harue off the picnic blanket and carried her back inside the mansion.</p><p>“Get off me! I need to get back inside the mansion.” Eito said as he finally pushed Kenji off him.</p><p>“H-Hey! Eh? Let me have that smooth skin.” Kenji said as he squished his cheeks onto Mayumi, making her blush.</p><p> “I’m back. What did I miss?” Kazuki said as he went back to the picnic grounds.</p><p>“Finally! Kazuki please help me!” Mayumi said as she called Kazuki who immediately pulled Kenji away from Mayumi.</p><p>“Honestly Kenji what are you doing?” Kazuki said as he smiled, carried Kenji in his back and then walked away.</p><p>“Uh? How about him?” Emi said as she and Mayumi looked at Hikaru as he fell asleep on the ground.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I will carry him back inside the mansion.” Eito said as he lifted Hikaru up, carried him in his back and walked away.</p><p>“So now what?” Mayumi said as she wondered and asked Emi.</p><p>“I guess we should clean this area first before we go back inside the mansion.” Emi said as she suggested.</p><p>“Okay! I will help you.” Mayumi said as she started picking up the empty bottles off the ground.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>After 15 minutes…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the Female Guests’ Room…</strong>
</p><p>“Sorry! We are late. Good evening!” Mayumi said as she and Emi knocked on the door and went inside the Guests’ Room.</p><p>“Harue? Are you alright?” Emi said as she saw Harue, lying down on the bed and sitting on her right side was Rai holding up a cold ice pack on Harue’s forehead.</p><p>“My head – is spinning and spinning…” Harue said as she got really dizzy while she was taking rest on the bed beside Rai on the right side of the room.</p><p>“And that’s why you are not allowed to drink wine Harue.” Emi said as sat on the left side of Harue’s bed and Rai gave her the ice pack.</p><p>“I don’t understand you. What happened?” Harue said as she tried to recall what happened earlier but she cannot remember anything.</p><p>“I see, then I will tell you what happened. You got drunk and <em>confessed</em> your feelings to Eito.” Emi said as Harue flinched, grabbed her pillow and shoved it onto her face.</p><p>“No! Stop! I really don’t want to hear that word. Huh?” Mayumi said as she suddenly shouted out and got embarrassed as Emi and Rai looked at her.</p><p>“I bet something also happened to you.” Rai said as she casually threw the pillow to Mayumi’s face.</p><p>“No! Yes? Actually, nothing happened.” Mayumi said as she picked up the pillow and sat on the left side of Rai’s bed while hugging the pillow.</p><p>“What exactly happened?” Rai said as she got curious and asked Mayumi who blushed and buried her face onto the pillow.</p><p>“May I come in?” Eito said as he suddenly knocked on the door while waiting for their response.</p><p>“Come in.” Emi said as Eito went inside their room, carrying a silver tray with Rai’s dinner.</p><p>“Thank you! Eito you really don’t have to do this. I mean I can walk and go down to the Dining Room.” Rai said as she approached Eito and took the silver tray.</p><p>“Hmm? Someone is being jealous.” Mayumi said as she suspiciously looked at Harue who threw her pillow to Mayumi.</p><p>“Well, I hope you like this and since you missed the flower-viewing earlier, I brought something for you.” Eito said as he took out a flower crown and put it on Rai’s head.</p><p>“Thank you Eito!” Rai cheerfully said, making Eito blush.</p><p>“You are welcome Rai. Good night! Harue.” Eito said as he saw Harue and remembered her confession and casually went out of their room.</p><p>
  <strong>Back in the Main Island</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Imperial Court Head Quarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Main Court Room…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I would like to thank everyone for coming in this emergency meeting. Please sit down.” Mr. Geno said as the Council members wondered why there is an emergency meeting tonight.</p><p>“Please allow me to explain. I’ve received a letter from my parents that Eito’s aeroship has crash landed inside the forest between the borders of Aethyria and the ‘Forest of the Black Hounds this morning. And rescuers found five dead bodies in the crash site. “ Hiiro said as he stood up and reported to the Council.</p><p>“Crash landed?! Don’t tell me she is - …” Mrs. Saki said as she got worried for Harue.</p><p>“Don’t worry! My parents said that all of the remaining eight passengers were successfully rescued after eight hours and now resting back in the Matsuoka Residence.” Hiiro said as the Council finally heard the good news.</p><p>“Sorry for the intrusion your highnesses! But I have bad news.” An Imperial Soldier said as he suddenly slammed open the door and interrupted their emergency meeting.</p><p>“Calm down soldier. Now, speak.” Mr. Geno said as the soldier stopped from panicking and sigh.</p><p>“The alternate rail route going to Iytheria has been mysteriously disappeared!” The Imperial Soldier said as he reported to the Imperial Council.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for waiting everyone! Here is Chapter Three and I highly appreciate reactions, comments, and feedback, suggestions and welcomes criticisms for this chapter/story. I will try to update regularly. – rhyaiechan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "The Alternate Rail Routes"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for waiting. Here is chapter five, i will try to update regularly and keep safe everyone. - rhyaiechan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> V</p><p>“The Alternate Rail Routes”</p><p>Previously on “Tales of Promises”: The Imperial Council has received bad news. First is that the ‘CHARIOT’ slash Eito’s Aerostat has crash landed in the borders of <em>‘Aetheria’ and ‘Forest of the Black Hounds’</em> and second, was that one of the four <em>‘alternate rail routes’</em> has gone disappeared.</p><p>
  <strong>Imperial Court Head Quarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Main Court Room….</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Mr. Geno said he and the other members of the Imperial Council stood up, surprised from what they just heard.</p><p>“Not that <em>‘alternate rail route’</em>. “ Hiiro said as he approached the Imperial Soldier who gave his written report.</p><p>“<em>‘Alternate rail route’?</em>” The Imperial Soldier said as he asked Hiiro.</p><p>“There are four travel routes in Alementalia. These are the: <em>‘Main Rail Routes’, ‘Alternate Rail Routes’, ‘Long Way Rail Route’ and ‘Special Travel Routes’</em>. In the <em>‘Main Rail Routes’,</em>  if you wanted to go in any of the Four Villages, you have to take the designated train going to each Village in the ‘<em>Alementalian Central Train Station’.</em> You will arrive in that Village after 72 hours or 3 days…”  Hiiro said as he explained the ‘Main Rail Routes’.</p><p><strong><em>“</em></strong>The first ‘alternate rail route’ is located at the North East direction of Alementalia that crosses the ‘Garden of Yellow Faeries and Elves’ which is found between the borders of ‘Aethyria’ and ‘Iytheria’. If you wanted to go in Aethyria/Iytheria, you have to take the designated train from Aethyria/Iytheria (vice versa) and you will arrive in your destination after 48 hours or 2 days”. Mr. Gino said as he stood up and explained the ‘Alternate Rail Route’.</p><p>“And other reports said that the <em>‘Yellow Queen’ </em>wanted an audience with the <em>‘Iytherian  Representatives’</em> from this Council or else she will kill all the 60 passengers she held hostage inside the train.” The Imperial Soldier said as he continues to report and wonders</p><p>“The ‘<em>Yellow Queen’</em> has finally made her move. This is really bad.”  Mr. Jiro said as he sighed and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Please allow me to come with the <em>‘Iytherian Representatives’</em>. With my skills I can -…” Hiiro said as he volunteered to come with Mr. Geno and the others.</p><p>“No! You have to go in Aethyria and convince Harue to come back in the ‘Main Island’ so that we can assure her safety before the Candidates’ Presentation starts in three days.” Mrs. Saki said as she stood up and slammed the table.</p><p>“Please Hiiro you have to get Harue back in the ‘Main Island.’ immediately.” Ms. Akari said looked at Hiiro who got confused.</p><p>“Harue must immediately choose our next <em>‘Imperial Ruler’</em>. Based on the rumours that we heard, there is an ongoing war between the ‘<em>Main Alementalian Magic’ users VS ‘Substitute Alementalian Magic’ Users </em>around Alementalia. I hope Harue’s candidate can help us in stopping this war before it gets worst.” Ms. Iysa said as Mr. Ryu placed some written reports on her table.</p><p>
  <em>There are four ‘Main’ Alementalian Magic. </em>
  <em>These are ‘Fire, Water, Air and Earth’. It was rumoured only used and be found in selected, elite families around the Four Villages while the </em>
  <em>Seven ‘Substitute’ Alementalian Magic </em>
  <em>was used by commoners around the Four Villages. These are: Mud, Mist, Quick sand, Sound waves, two psychic abilities, reflection and plant manipulation. Why "substitute?" it is because the magic cannot be manifested without the other element. (e.g. Mud = earth + water, without "water" it is just "earth/soil" or without "earth/soil" it is just "water".</em>
</p><p>“But I cannot just let the ‘Iytherian Representatives’ to go and I wanted to – “ Hiiro said as he insisted to come.</p><p>“Hiiro! Let the <em>‘Iytherian Representatives’</em> handle this case and give these black envelopes to those four students. We are relying on you. Imperial Soldier, prepare the two aerostats! we are leaving after 30 minutes.” Mrs. Saki said as the Imperial Soldier ran away and went out of the Main Court Room.</p><p>“Y-Yes. I understand. I will ask Yuki to come with me.”  Hiiro said as he approached Ms. Saki and took the four envelopes. After that, he left and went of the Main Court Room.</p><p>“I am assigning Mr. Sai to be the ‘<em>Chief on Duty’ </em>while I and the other <em>‘Iytherian Representatives’ </em>will handle the missing <em>‘alternate rail route</em>’ case.” Mr. Geno said as Mrs. Saki and Ms. Annie walked out of the table, waiting for his next instructions.</p><p>“Wait? What!? Me? I’m honoured but I refused because I need to go back in <em>‘Fireiya’</em> to help in the preparations for the <em>‘Annual Fireiyan Festival’. </em> I promised to - …” Mr. Sai said as he suddenly stood up and slammed on the table.</p><p>“We have to get going. We will be back after three days. I’m counting on you Mr. Sai.” Mr. Geno said as he, Mrs. Saki and Ms. Annie left and went out of the Main Court Room.</p><p>“No!!! Why? But I promised to – No!!!” Mr. Sai said as he started sulking on the corner.</p><p>“Dear, please calm down. I guess we are extending our stay in here.” Mrs. Mai said as she tried to console her husband.</p><p>“But I wonder why would the ‘<em>Yellow Queen’</em> attack us? She never harmed any humans who travelled cross her <em>‘Garden’</em>.” Mr. Akito said as he and others also wondered.</p><p>“Yesterday, I also heard a rumour that an ‘Alliance’ was formed seeking only the ‘Book of Prophecies’.” Mrs. Aya said as everyone looked at her.</p><p>“<em>The ‘Book of Prophecies’?!</em> That’s ridiculous! Hiiro said that the Exiled Prince took it away and he threw it on the river before he got caught. That ‘book’ was never seen again.” Mr. Akito said as Mrs. Aya looked at Ms. Akari.</p><p>“Well, I heard that someone has found and brought the <em>‘book’</em> to Aethyria or Iytheria. But, who knew? That’s just a rumour.” Mrs. Aya said as Mr. Sai stopped from sulking and looked at her.</p><p>“Hey Mr. Chief-on-Duty, are we dismissed?” Mr. Ryu said as he asked Mr. Sai.</p><p>“The meeting is adjourned. You can all leave.” Mrs. Mai said as everyone walked away and went out of the Main Court Room.</p><p>“Huh?! Why would you do that? I have to - …. What are these?” Mr. Sai said as he approached his wife who gave him some written reports.</p><p>“You have to read that written reports and sign those papers.” Mrs. Mai said as she dragged Mr. Sai going to the Imperial Ruler’s desk.</p><p>“No!!! More paper works? I hate paper works. Uh? I think you should follow and at least bid him good luck before Hiiro leaves.” Mr. Sai said, making Ms. Akari flinched and blushed.</p><p>“But – Okay! I will be back. Thank you.” Ms. Akari said as she left and went out of the Main Court Room.</p><p>“Tell me Dear… about what Mrs. Aya said, was that – Uh?” Mrs. Mai said as Mr. Sai tousled her long, wavy hair.</p><p>“There’s nothing to worry about, My beloved. I refused to join in their ‘<em>Alliance’</em>.” Mr. Sai said as he smiled and sat on the Imperial Ruler’s chair.</p><p>“What ‘<em>Alliance’</em>?” Mrs. Mai said as she asked Mr. Sai.</p><p>
  <em>The ‘Alliance of Rebellious Elites’ is an alliance that secretly aims to bring justice and peace to Alementalia, by establishing a different governing Council to rule over the society who will survive after the "Great Collision Prophecy”.</em>
</p><p>Along the Hallway</p><p>Outside the Advisor’s Room….</p><p>“Damn it! My plan failed. The ‘<em>CHARIOT’</em> crashed and my spies were all dead.” Hiiro said as he cursed under his breath, opened the door and almost went inside his room.</p><p>“There you are Big Brother! Tell me, what exactly happened? Is Harue alright? Is she alright?!” Yuki said as he was waiting inside the Advisor’s room, grabbed Hiiro’s metal armour and started shaking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuki!? How did you get in here so fast? Uh? The ‘CHARIOT’ crashed between the borders of ‘Aethyria’ and the ‘Forest of the Black Hounds’ this morning. Based on the letter I received from our parents, the eight remaining passengers including Harue was successfully rescued after eight hours.” Hiiro said as he starts to get dizzy.</p><p>“Sir Yuki, please stop shaking Sir Hiiro.” The first Lower Knight said as Yuki looked at him and continued shaking Hiiro.</p><p>“That’s a relief! I thought something happened to her. I got worried for nothing.” Yuki said as he stopped shaking Hiiro.</p><p>“Mas-Sir Hiiro? Are you alright?” the first Imperial Soldier said as he approached Hiiro and assist him going to his desk.</p><p>“I’m alright. The Council wants me to bring Harue back to the ‘Main Island’ so I am asking you to come with me to ‘Aethyria’ and help me convince Harue to stay for good in the ‘Main Island.’” Hiiro said as he sat down on his chair and the second Imperial Soldier gave him a cold ice pack.</p><p>“Alright! I understand. I will come and help you.” Yuki said as he walked away and opened the door.</p><p>“I can ask someone else if you are really busy –  Hey! Where are you going?” Hiiro said as Yuki ignored him and slammed closed the door.</p><p>“Who is that?” the third, new Imperial Soldier said as he whispered to the second Imperial Soldier.</p><p>“Oh? That is Yuki Matsuoka, my younger brother. Sorry about that fuss earlier. He is just worried for Harue.” Hiiro said as he responded to the question and placed the ice pack on the left side of his forehead.</p><p>“Here is your chamomile tea and strawberry shortcake as you requested Master Hiiro.” the first Lower Knight said as he served the tea and shortcake on Hiiro’s desk.</p><p>“Thank you. Now, I summoned all of you because Plan A completely failed. You are coming with us to <em>‘Aethyria’</em>, execute Plan B and I wanted THAT GIRL alive. I will handle the rest.” Hiiro said as he placed the ice pack on the right side of his forehead.</p><p>“As you wish Master Hiiro. Now, I will go out and prepare your things – Huh?” The second Lower Knight said as Yuki slammed opened the door and went back to Advisor’s Room.</p><p>“I’m back Big brother. I already packed OUR things and I good to go.” Yuki said as he placed two, heavy bag packs on the sofa on the right side of Hiiro’s desk.</p><p>“OUR? You mean you already prepared my things as well? Or you already prepared them before hand?” Hiiro said as he asked Yuki and ate his shortcake.</p><p>“Huh!? W-well, the truth is I already prepared my things three days earlier and immediately leave for the one-week summer vacation after the Evaluations.” Yuki said as he blushed, making Hiiro chuckle.</p><p>“You are way too excited for the summer vacation just like a kid.” Hiiro said as Yuki flinched and blushed.</p><p>“Sir Hiiro, the aerostat is ready. Mr. Geno also requested to see you before they leave and Ms. Akari is waiting here outside your room.” One of the Aerostat pilot said as he knocked and waited for his response outside the room.</p><p>“Akari was?! Wait! I am coming.” Hiiro nervously said as he almost choked up and stood up his chair.</p><p>“Oh? Your wife is waiting for you outside...You two carry these bags.” Yuki said as he commanded the first and second <em>‘Lower Knight’</em>to carry their bags.</p><p>“As you wish Sir Yuki.” The <em>‘Lower Knights’</em> said as they both picked up their bags.</p><p> “Akari is not my wife or fiancée…yet. Will you stop teasing me?” Hiiro said as he tried to compose his self and wiped the icing off his mouth.</p><p>
  <strong>A few minutes later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the Advisor’s Room…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hiiro opened the door and saw Ms. Akari hiding behind the Aerostat pilot.</p><p>“Thank you for waiting. Uh? Akari? What are you doing in here?” Hiiro said as he asked Akari while Yuki, the three Imperial Soldiers and two <em>‘Lower Knights’</em> all went out of the Advisor’s room.</p><p>“C-Can you give us a minute? Thank you.” Ms. Akari said as the aerostat pilot, three Imperial Soldiers and two Lowers Knights except for Yuki, immediately walked away giving them some privacy.</p><p>“Eh? You are a different woman. Big Brother, she is not the woman who we have met during the Welcome Party -…” Yuki said as he approached Ms. Akari and looked closely at her.</p><p>“Yuki?! What are you talking about?” Hiiro said as he suddenly grabbed Yuki’s right arm and got embarrassed in front of Ms. Akari.</p><p>“A-A different woman? I see… Well I came in here just to bid you good luck Hiiro. See you tomorrow.” Ms. Akari said as she smiled and ran away.</p><p>“A-Akari?! Wait! I also have something to say…She left.” Hiiro said as he and Yuki saw Ms. Akari ran away and left the Hallway.</p><p>“Let’s go Big Brother. Harue is waiting for us.” Yuki said as he dragged Hiiro who got depressed along the Hallway and down stairs.  Thirty minutes later, Two Aerostats left the <em>‘Alementalia Central Airport’.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Two hours later…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That night, 11PM</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The first Aerostat which was carrying the <em>‘Iytherian Representatives’ </em>landed on a vast green field, few meters away from the <em>‘Garden of Yellow Faeries and Elves’. </em></p><p>“Your highnesses, we have arrived in the <em>‘Garden of Yellow Faeries and Elves’.</em>” Their pilot said as Mr. Geno, Mrs. Saki and Ms. Annie went out of the Aerostat and then wandered around.</p><p>“Your highness, I found the ‘<em>Garden’</em>. It is over there.” One of the Imperial Soldiers said as he went back and approached Mr. Geno.</p><p>“Alright! My wife and Ms. Annie will go and check the abandoned train. All of you will stay in here and guard the Aerostat. We will be back after 10 minutes.” Mr. Geno said as his wife and Ms. Annie walked away while the five Imperial Soldiers wondered and sighed.</p><p>After five minutes, the <em>‘Iytherian Representatives’</em> arrived outside the ‘<em>Garden’. </em> Some adorable <em>‘Yellow Faeries and Elves’</em> looked at them, stopped from working and wondered who are their guests.</p><p>“So, this is the ‘<em>Garden of Yellow Faeries and Elves.</em>’? This looks like a normal flower garden.” Ms. Annie said as she wandered around the <em>‘Garden’</em>.</p><p>“Hello! Good evening. Aw! You are so cute!” Mrs. Saki said as one ‘Yellow Faery’ approached and looked at her.</p><p>
  <em>‘Yellow Faeries and Elves’, the second ‘Living Fiends’ and are found in North East region between the village of Aethyria &amp; Iytheria. These are small, adorable creatures that have a distinct amber coloured wings and clothing. These faeries and elves protect the forest and fond of deceiving/playing tricks with humans as they visit the forests.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh? Fog? Everyone stand back.” Mr. Geno said as he noticed that a mysterious grey fog appears and surrounded the ‘<em>Garden’</em>.</p><p>“‘<em>Iytherian Representatives’,</em> I welcome you to my <em>‘Garden’</em>.” A mysterious figure said as the fog slowly fades and it was riding on the back of a white stallion and approached Mr. Geno and the others. The <em>‘Yellow Faeries and Elves’ </em>stopped from their work and kneeled down as their <em>‘Yellow Queen’</em> arrives.</p><p>“The ‘<em>Yellow Queen’</em> has arrived.” One of the <em>‘Elder Elves’</em> said as he announced and the white stallion stopped as the fog finally disappeared.</p><p>“It is our pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.” Mr. Geno said as he kneels down while Mrs. Saki and Ms. Annie looked at her.</p><p>“I am ‘<em>Queen Faeya’</em>, the Ruler of the ‘<em>Yellow Faeries and Elves’ </em>and I am grateful that you heard my first request. I asked you to come in here for only one reason.” Queen Faeya said as she introduced herself and looked at the 12 ‘Yellow Faeries and Elves’ who immediately went to the suspended train.</p><p>Beside the ‘<em>Garden’</em> were the train tracks where the suspended train was found. Inside the train were 60 unharmed passengers that Queen Faeya placed under her sleeping spell.</p><p>“A train? W-What have you done?” Ms. Saki said as she got worried and asked Queen Faeya.</p><p>“Do not worry. I only placed all of them under my sleeping spell and I will only undo it if you hear out my second request. I want you to bring us the <em>‘Book of Prophecies’ </em>that Hiiro Matsuoka have.” Queen Faeya said as her second request to Mr. Geno who flinched.</p><p>“Hiiro indeed has the ‘book’…Wait! How did you know that?” Mr. Geno said as he got surprised and asked Queen Faeya who was also surprised from his actions.</p><p>“So, the rumours were true then. Give us the ‘book’ or else I will kill all of them.” Queen Faeya said as she threatens the <em>‘Iytherian Representative’.</em></p><p>“No! We will not give you the ‘book’. As the current ‘Imperial Ruler’ of Alementalia, I will stop you from doing your selfish desires and save those people inside the train.” Mr. Geno said as he drew out his Long sword in front of Queen Faeya.</p><p>“How dare you point your sword to our Queen?! You will pay for this.” The ‘Elder Elf’ said as he and the other <em>‘Yellow Elves’</em> got angry to Mr. Geno.</p><p>“It seems our negotiation has failed. But I am a merciful Queen so I am leaving you this warning, <strong><em>‘DO NOT LET THE PROPHECY HAPPEN.’ </em></strong>Do it.” Queen Faeya said as she commanded to her <em>‘Yellow Faeries and Elves’ </em>to execute their plan.  </p><p>Mr. Geno was about to attack Queen Faeya but the mysterious grey fog appears covering the entire ‘<em>Garden’</em> and Queen Faeya and her white stallion got escaped.</p><p>Few minutes later the fog has lifted and the ‘Iytherian Representatives’ heard a loud explosion coming from the suspended train.</p><p>“Dear are you alright?” Mr. Geno said as he found his wife and Ms. Annie lying down on the ground, both unconscious.</p><p>“Uh? Sir? What happened?” Ms. Annie said as she slowly woke up and looked around.</p><p>“Help! Please help us.” One male passenger said as he cried out for help while inside the first train wagon.</p><p> </p><p>Fifty <em>‘Yellow Faeries and Elves’</em> forcefully began pushing each train wagon from right to left to wake up the 57 passengers.</p><p>“Stop!” Mr. Geno said as he grabbed his Long sword and run towards the train but the ‘Elder Elf’ blocked his way.</p><p>“Don’t move or else they will kill your wife.” The <em>‘Elder Elf’</em> said as two <em>‘Yellow Faeries’</em> went out from hiding under Ms. Saki’s long, straight hair and surrounded her.</p><p>The passengers got rolled back and forth while they tried to escape out from the first train wagon but the naughty evil ‘<em>Yellow Faeries and Elves’</em> closed all the doors and windows of each train wagon beforehand.</p><p>The first train wagon went out of the track, fell on the ground and exploded; the second train wagon was pushed backwards, went out of the track and crashed onto the trees while the last train wagon was pushed forward, went out of the track and crashed onto the green fields.</p><p>“That’s enough. You can go back to work.” The <em>‘Elder Elf’</em> said as he commanded to the 50 <em>‘Yellow Faeries and Elves’ </em>and they all immediately went back to inside the <em>‘Garden’</em>.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry everyone. Please forgive me! I’m really sorry.” Mr. Geno said as he was deviated from what happened, cried out and dropped his Long sword on the ground.</p><p>“You’re still lucky. Queen Faeya asked us to spare three children and they are now hiding behind the green bushes. If you want to save everyone, you have 24 hours to get and bring the ‘book’ in here.” The ‘<em>Elder Elf’</em> said as another ten ‘<em>Yellow Faeries’</em> surrounded Ms. Saki and Ms, Annie as their hostages.</p><p>“I am really sorry everyone. Huh?! Get away from my wife.” Mr. Geno said as he picked up his Long sword and attacked the ‘<em>Yellow Faeries’ </em>who immediately flew up in the air to evade his sharp sword.</p><p>“Now leave if you want to save everyone.” The ‘<em>Elder Elf’</em> said as he raised his wooden staff and the mysterious grey fog appears, covering their entire territory.</p><p>
  <strong>10 minutes later…</strong>
</p><p>“I think I saw them went this way.” The first Imperial Soldier said he and his buddy were asked to find the <em>‘Iytherian Representatives’</em> around the area.</p><p>“Are you sure? We already went in that way for three times! We got lost! ” The second Imperial Soldier said as they both realized that they got lost while surveying the area.</p><p>“No! We are not. Look! There is a guy lying down on the ground. He was not there before.Wait!? Is that -? You highness!” The first Imperial Soldier said as he and his buddy saw an unconscious guy lying down on the ground and immediately recognized him as Mr. Geno.</p><p>“Your highness! Your highness! Are you alright?” The second Imperial Soldier said as he gently lifted up Mr. Geno off the ground.</p><p>“Uh? Where am I? A soldier?”  Mr. Geno said as he slowly wakes up and looked around.</p><p>“Thank goodness! You are still alive Sir. Uh? Where are Mrs. Saki and Ms. Annie?” The first Imperial Soldier said as he wondered and looked around.</p><p>“Young man, please get out the paper and ink on my right chest pocket. Hurry!” Mr. Geno said as he commanded to the first Imperial Soldier who immediately took a crumpled paper and a small bottle of black ink out of his right chest pocket.</p><p>“Okay! Sir, what should I do?” The first Imperial Soldier said as he asked Mr. Geno.</p><p>“Now, strengthen the paper and write ‘<em>Hiiro, H-E-L-P!’.”</em> Mr. Geno said as the first Imperial Soldier, grabbed the short stick and opened the glass bottle of ink. He dipped the stick onto the ink and began writing what Mr. Geno said.</p><p>“Sir, I’m done! What should I do next?” The first Imperial Soldier said as he asked Mr. Genp.</p><p>“Next, fold the paper and on my count threw it up in the air.” Mr. Geno said as the first Imperial Soldier folded the paper into four and stood up.</p><p>“One, Two, and Three… Now!” Mr. Geno said as the first Imperial Soldier threw the paper up in the air and then an eagle suddenly flew cross them and picked up the paper.</p><p>“Wow! What just happened?” The second Imperial Soldier said as he wondered and Mr. Geno lost his consciousness.</p><p>“Amazing! The eagle picked it up. Sir? Sir?!” The first Imperial Soldier immediate ran away to ask for help back on their Aerostat.</p><p>
  <strong>The Next day </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>In Aethyria </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the Matsuoka Family’s Official Residence</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Male Guests’ Room…</strong>
</p><p>“Uh? My head…What happened last night? Big brother?” Kenji said as he slowly wakes up and saw Kazuki snoring beside him on the same bed.</p><p>“Good morning! Uh? There you are Kazuki. Mother asked me to give you these new clothes.” Yuki said as he slammed open the door and went inside the room.</p><p>“Sir Yuki? Sir Yuki!? Good morning! Thank you for bring these to us and I’m Kenji.” Kenji said as he was surprised to see Yuki and immediately jumped off the bed.</p><p>“Really?! I’m sorry! It is really hard to figure out which one of you is the eldest.” Yuki said as he sincerely apologized and looked at Kazuki, still sleeping on the bed.</p><p>“U-uh! No problem Sir. That’s my big brother, Kazuki who is currently snoring. This is so embarrassing.” Kenji said as he and YuKI heard Kazuki’s loud snoring, saw him roll over the edge and fell on the floor.</p><p>“What happened to your brother’s left arm?” Yuki said as he got curious and asked Kenji.</p><p>“Um…The nurse said that he got his left arm injured as they found him trying to cover me under the fallen debris after the crash yesterday.” Kenji said as Yuki suspiciously looked at Kazuki’s left arm and pat Kenji’s head.</p><p>“Speaking of the crash yesterday, Hiiro and I arrived last night to check on your situation as the Council got worried for Harue and her friends. And the breakfast is ready so hurry.” Yuki said as he walked away and went out of the room.</p><p>“Uh? T-thank you again Sir Yuki. Are you alright, Big Brother?” Kenji said as he approached Kazuki fell on the left side of the bed and poked his cheeks.</p><p>“I’m alright. Is he gone? And how do you know that I am pretending to sleep?” Kazuki said as he looked at Kenji.</p><p>“Well, it was your habit that you when fell off the bed; you immediately got up and go back sleeping on the bed. I wondered why you not did that so I figured out that something is wrong.” Kenji said as he explained, stood up and took off his shirt.</p><p>“Oh? I see. Ah! My poor, fragile heart.” Kazuki said as he rolled on the floor while hugging the pillow, making Kenji wonder why.</p><p>“My head – Alright! I’m curious what happened to your fragile heart.”  Kenji said as he wondered and looked at Kazuki.</p><p>“I was about to confess to Mayumi but – Ah! Stop asking me. This is too embarrassing.” Kazuki said as he got flustered and squished the pillow.</p><p>“Huh!? Ah…Good for you.” Kenji said as he clenched his right fist.</p><p>“But I wonder what happened to you last night.” Kazuki said as he got up and crawled back to their bed.</p><p>“About that…I can’t remember anything. Tell me, did I do something stupid last night!?” Kenji said as he got panicked and asked Kazuki.</p><p>“Uh? You got drunk and squished your cheeks onto Mayumi’s.” Kazuki said as he saw Kenji flinched and ran going to the bathroom.</p><p>“Why!? Did I really -?! I’m sorry Mayumi!” Kenji said as he got embarrassed and yelled while inside the bathroom.</p><p>“Hey you forgot your towel and new clothes.” Kazuki said as he went out of the bed, picked up Kenji’s clothes and knocked on the bathroom door.</p><p>“Thank you, Big brother.” Kenji said as he slightly opened the door and grabbed his clothes off Kazuki’s right hand.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Kazuki said as he walked away and sat on the edge of their bed, enduring the pain from the injury on his left arm.</p><p>“It is me. May I come in?” Mayumi said as she arrived outside the Male Guests’ Room and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Mayumi? Come in.” Kazuki said as Mayumi opened the door and went inside the room.</p><p>“Good morning! I’m here because Sir Hiiro asked me to pick you up.  Huh? Kazuki, are you alright?” Mayumi said as she got worried for Kazuki and grabbed the first aid kit.</p><p>“Don’t worry! This is nothing. Huh?” Kazuki said as Mayumi suddenly grabbed his left arm and tied up the loose bandages.</p><p>“Here. Let me help you.” Mayumi said as she smiled and continued tying up the loose bandages on Kazuki’s left arm.</p><p>“Uh? Thank you.” Kazuki said as he got flustered and then looked away.</p><p>“Done. U-Uh? Kazuki about what happened last night, I-I…” Mayumi said as Kazuki caressed her cheeks.</p><p>“I know. Me too I-….Huh!?” Kazuki said as Mayumi smiled, making him flustered and both of them didn’t notice that Kenji went out of the bathroom.</p><p>“I’m done. Uh? M-Mayumi? What are you doing in here?” Kenji said as he went out of the bathroom and saw Mayumi and Kazuki who both flinched and looked away.</p><p>“K-Kenji? I-I’m here because – Why are you half-naked?!” Mayumi said she saw Kenji being half-naked, grabbed the pillow and threw it on him.</p><p>“Mayumi is here because she wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.” Kazuki said as he stood up, grabbed his new clothes and went inside the bathroom.</p><p>“Ah…About that thing, I sincerely apologize for whatever I’ve done last night.” Kenji said as he suddenly hugged Mayumi.</p><p>“Uh?! It’s alright. Here, let me dry your hair off.” Mayumi said as she stood up, giggled; grabbed the towel off his right shoulder and used it to dry off his hair.</p><p>“Thank you. And I wonder why you are so flustered. This is not the first time you see me naked.” Kenji said as he teased Mayumi who blushed like a red tomato.</p><p>“Huh?! W-What? What does that mean?” Mayumi said as she asked Kenji who chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> <strong>Inside the Living room…</strong></p><p>A few minutes later, the Hamasaki twins and Mayumi went downstairs and inside the Living room.</p><p>“Good morning everyone.” Mayumi said as she and the Hamasaki Twins went inside their Living room.</p><p>They saw Emi, Rai and Hikaru sitting the left sofa; Hiiro and Yuki were also sitting on the right sofa beside them while the center sofa was occupied by Harue who lie down and grabbed the throw pillow. Behind the center sofa was Eito, along with the three Imperial Soldiers and two Lower Knights, guarding everyone while inside the Living room.</p><p>“Listen Harue we are here to -…” Hiiro said as he tried to explain, again to Harue why they went back to <em>‘Aethyria’</em> but she interrupted him.</p><p>“No! I am not going back to the <em>‘Main Island’</em>.” Harue said as she threw the pillow to Hiiro, using his amazing reflexes caught the pillow with just one hand.</p><p>“But you have to. The Council asked us to get you back before the <em>Candidates’ Presentation</em> next week.” Yuki said as he also tried to reason with Harue but she ignored him and rolled over on the other side of the center sofa.</p><p>“No! I am not going back!” Harue said as he yelled and insisted.</p><p>“Here we go again. I wonder how can we convince you to come back with us.” Hiiro said as he sighed and gently threw the pillow back to Harue.</p><p>“Why don’t you want to come back?” Rai said as she got curious and asked Harue while everyone looked at her.</p><p>“W-well, I don’t want to come back because I am afraid.” Harue said as she rolls back now facing everyone and sat up on the center sofa.</p><p>“Afraid of what? You have your big brothers to take care of you.” Rai said as Harue looked at her.</p><p>“Uh? I am afraid that I will make the wrong decision.” Harue said as she squished and buried her face onto the pillow.</p><p>“But, you HAVE to make a decision Harue as the Exiled Prince asked you to do so.” Yuki said as Harue looked up.</p><p>“Tell me, do you already have your own potential Candidate?” Hiiro said as he asked Harue who flinched and looked away from him.</p><p>“Uh? Potential candidate? I do have one candidate but I will not tell you who is it.” Harue said as she shyly squished the pillow.</p><p>“Now this is interesting. I wonder who is.” Hiiro said as he crossed his arm, wondered while looking at Rai.</p><p>“How about you propose a deal Harue?” Kazuki said as he got Harue’s attention and then looked at him.</p><p>“A deal? What do you mean a <em>‘deal’</em>?” Harue said as she cheered up and wondered.</p><p>“Since the Imperial Council asked them to get you back; I suggest that ask them to give you in something in exchange.” Kazuki said as he suggested while Harue looked at him with anticipation.</p><p>“Can I really do that? Can I?” Harue said as she turned around and looked at Hiiro and Yuki.</p><p>“Oh no! Not a <em>deal</em> with Harue.” Yuki said as he and Hiiro flinched.</p><p>“Alright! What do you want as an exchange?” Hiiro said as he finally gave up and sighed.</p><p>“Uh? Let’s see… I will come with you ONLY if you can fulfill my three wishes. First, is I want to have unlimited supply of snacks. Second, I will only stay back in our Rest House and finally I will come IF you allow Rai and Emi to come with me as well.” Harue said as she laid out her demands, stood up and sat on the left sofa in the middle between Emi and Rai.</p><p>“Huh?! Me too? Sorry but I cannot come with you. I promised to spend my Summer Vacation in ‘Fireiya’.” Rai said as Harue got sad and pouted.</p><p>“Then, can ALL of you at least come back with me in the ‘Main Island’?” Harue said as she asked everyone.</p><p>“Nope. We can’t. I’m sorry Harue. Kenji and I were planning to take the second <em>‘alternate rail route’</em> from here going to ‘Wathyria’.” Kazuki said as Kenji and Mayumi got surprised and looked at him.</p><p>“Oh? You mean that second <em>‘alternate rail route’</em>?” Yuki said as everyone except for Hiiro wondered.</p><p>“Wait! This scenario already happened before. Uh? Please allow me to explain. The second <em>‘alternate rail route’ </em>is located in the North West direction of Alementalia and crosses inside the ‘Forest of the Black Hounds’ which was found between the Villages of <em>‘Aethyria’ and ‘Wathyria’</em>. If you wanted to go in ‘<em>Aethyria’/’Wathyria’</em>, you have to take the designated train from ‘<em>Aethyria’/’Wathyria’</em> (vice versa) and you will arrive in your destination after 48 hours or 2 days”. Hiiro said as he explained what is the second <em>‘alternate rail route’ </em>to everyone.</p><p>“So, if someone take the ‘alternate rail routes’, he/she will arrive at their destination after 2 days.” Hikaru said as Rai looked at him.</p><p>“Then, I am not going back to the ‘Main Island’ without you.” Harue said as she lies down and started sulking on Emi’s lap.</p><p>“Hey! Why are you doing this to me? Hikaru, what should I do?” Rai said as she panicked and asked Hikaru.</p><p>“Okay! I think we should accompany Harue back to the ‘Main Island’. After that, we can just go in the ‘Alementalia Central Train Station’ and take the train going to ‘Fireiya’.” Hikaru said as he suggested to Rai.</p><p>“Wait!? What do you mean ‘WE’?” Mayumi said as she asked Hikaru.</p><p>“Hooray! Thank you everyone! Big brother Hiiro, I am coming with you back to the <em>‘Main Island’</em>” Harue cheerfully said as she hugged Rai.</p><p>“Finally. Don’t worry! I will arrange you demands later. I will ask your maids to prepare your things and we will be leaving after two hours.” Yuki said as he gave up and sighed.</p><p>“Ah! I almost forgot. I need to give these to you, Kazuki, Hikaru, Eito and Mayumi. Congratulations! You passed the Final Field Training.” Hiiro said as he stood up and give each envelope to Kazuki, Hikaru, Eito and Mayumi.</p><p>“Thank you very much! Did you hear that Rai? I passed the Final Field Training.” Hikaru said cheerfully as he received the envelope and hugged Rai.</p><p>“Uh!? Y-Yes! I’m happy for you Hikaru.” Rai said as she blushed and got surprised from Hikaru’s reaction.</p><p>“Did you heard that Kazuki?! We will have the chance to work in the Imperial Court Head Quarters. Your parents will be so proud of you. Am I right Kenji? Kenji?” Mayumi cheerfully said as she suddenly hugged Kazuki and looked at Kenji.</p><p>“Uh!? Sorry I doze off. Y-yes! Congratulations to both you. I’m sure that our parents will be so proud of you big brother.” Kenji said as he smiled and then crossed his arms.</p><p>“Thank you. But - ….” Kazuki said as he walked away and approached Hiiro but Mrs. Matsuoka suddenly went inside the Living room.</p><p>“There you are my adorable children. Your breakfasts are ready.” Mrs. Matsuoka said as she and her husband went inside the Living room.</p><p>“Good morning Mother. Father.” Yuki and Harue said as they stood up and ran to their mother who pats their head.</p><p>“I guess we can continue this after breakfast.” Hiiro said as he approached his mother who flicked his forehead.</p><p>“What are we waiting for? Let’s go to the Dining Room.” Mr. Matsuoka said as Kazuki, Kenji, Mayumi, Rai, Emi, Eito and Hikaru looked at him and they all went to the Dining Room.</p><p>“Big brother may I have word with you? Privately.” Yuki said as Hiiro approached him while the others went out of the Living room.</p><p>“Yes. What is it?” Hiiro said as he wondered and asked Yuki.</p><p>“I think that guy was the ‘<em>Red Assassin’</em> I shot that night.” Yuki said as he and Hiiro looked at Kazuki.</p><p>“Why do you think so? Kazuki is one of the Hamasaki twins and the next possible heir of their family.” Hiiro said as he got curious and asked Yuki.</p><p>“That night, while we were chasing that <em>‘Red Assassin’ </em>around the Rest House, I shot him on his left shoulder and then he ran going inside the Living room.” Yuki said as Hiiro got really curious.</p><p>“That’s impossible! Kazuki IS that <em>‘Red Assassin’</em>? May be you are imagining things.” Hiiro said as he pats Yuki’s head.</p><p>“Big brother, I always trust my instincts. His younger brother said that he got that injury after the ‘<em>CHARIOT’</em> crashed but I asked our servants back in the Rest House and they all remember that the <em>‘Red Assassin’</em> also has the same injury just like his.” Yuki said as Hiiro got suspicious.</p><p>“This is interesting. One of the Hamasaki Twins is a member of the ‘<em>Red Assassins’</em>. Alright! For the meantime, let’s observe and secretly devise a plan on how to catch that <em>‘Red Assassin’</em>” Hiiro said as Yuki frowned and sighed.</p><p>“I wonder how did the ‘<em>Red Assassins’</em> knew about the ‘<em>book’</em>. – Eh?” Yuki said as he wondered and looked at Hiiro.</p><p>“ Uh? There you are! I’m hungry! Let’s eat.” Harue said as she slammed open the door and grabbed both Hiiro and Yuki’s arms and tried to pull them away.</p><p>“Poor little girl. Please stop it we are not even moving an inch.” Yuki said as Harue blushed and continue pulling Yuki and Hiiro.</p><p>“Seriously? What are you doing?” Hiiro said as he chuckles making Harue flustered.</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Dining Room…</strong>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Dining Room. Your breakfasts are served.” The Matsuoka Family Executive Chief, Ami said as she welcomed the Matsuoka Family and their guests inside the Dining Room. Served on the long, dining table is their requested breakfast meals and some fruit desserts.</p><p>“Everything looks delicious.” Hikaru said as he drools after seeing the food being served on the table.</p><p>“This is what you call <em>‘breakfast’</em>?! I thought this is a buffet.” Rai said as she was surprised to see the food on the top of the table.</p><p>“This is our usual set up for breakfast. Aw! I really missed this.” Harue said as she run to the other side of the dining table and examines each food being served on the table.</p><p>“<em>’Usual’?! </em> I wonder what my mother will say after seeing this.” Eito said as he sighed and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Where did you get all of these expensive ingredients? .” Emi said as she went inside the Dining Room and wondered.</p><p>“Please allow me to stay in this place.” Kazuki said as he also drools after seeing the food being served on the table.</p><p>“No!!! You can’t stay in here big brother. But… everything looks so delicious.” Kenji said as his stomach grumbles.</p><p>“No! Not you too Kenji. Resist the temptations.” Mayumi said as she hugged Kenji trying to stop him going to the dining table.</p><p>“It looks like everyone is hungry. Please find your seats so that we can start eating.” Mrs. Matsuoka said as she asked everyone who immediately ran around and found their seats.</p><p>Hiiro, Yuki, Harue, Emi, and Eito were sitting on the right side while Kazuki, Kenji, Mayumi, Hikaru and Rai were also sitting across them on the dining table.</p><p>“Dear, look at on our growing family. I’m a proud mother of ten precious children.” Mrs. Matsuoka said as she stands beside the center chair.</p><p>“Me too. I’m so proud of this family.” Mr. Matsuoka said as he sat on the center chair and hugged his wife.</p><p>“Uh? What do you mean by <em>‘ten’</em> children?” Hiiro said as he got embarrassed while Yuki used his right hand to cover Harue’s eyes.</p><p>“Eh?! W-What is happening? Everything went black.” Harue said as she wondered what is happening.</p><p>“Aw…That’s so sweet. Eh!? What are you doing?” Kenji said as Kazuki used his left hand to cover Kenji’s eyes.</p><p>“You are too young to see that.” Kazuki said as Kenji tried to remove Kazuki’s left hand off his face.</p><p>“Too young!? We are at the same age. It is unfair!” Kenji said as he complained, making Mayumi giggle.</p><p>“Uh? What is happening?” Eito said as he looked at the Matsuoka couple, wondered and asked Emi.</p><p>“Eh? How should I explain this? Eito! Don’t look.” Emi said as she panicked and uses her right hand to cover Eito’s eyes.</p><p>“Okay! That’s enough. Dig in!” Mrs. Matsuoka said as everyone grabbed their spoon and fork and…</p><p>“Thank you for the food!” Everyone said as they got excited and started eating except for Rai.</p><p>“Uh? What’s wrong Rai? You don’t like the food?” Hikaru said as he continues to stuff food on his mouth.</p><p>“Eh? No! I was waiting for my breakfast meal. I wish I didn’t ask Ms. Ami to cook for me that dish.” Rai said as Hikaru looked at her, wondering.</p><p>“Oh? That breakfast meal which your mother cooks for you. I’m sure Ms. Ami can cook that as well.” Hikaru said as he passed over a glass of mango juice onto her table.</p><p>“Thank you Hikaru. Eh?” Rai said as Ms. Ami approached her while carrying a silver tray.</p><p>“Thank you for waiting, Ms. Rai. Here is your requested breakfast meal<strong>, </strong><em>beef tapa with garlic rice topped with one sunny side up egg and fresh, sliced ripe tomatoes on the side. </em>Enjoy your meal.” Ms. Ami said as she presented the dish, making everyone curious on it.</p><p>“What is <em>beef tapa?” </em>Harue said as she and the others got curious and asked Rai.</p><p>“Thank you very much Ms. Ami. W-well, this breakfast meal is one of my favourite breakfast meals my mother used to cook for me back in ‘<em>Fireiya’</em>….” Rai said as she tried to explain but her stomach suddenly growls.</p><p>“That looks delicious.” Mayumi said as she tried to reach for Rai’s breakfast but Hikaru immediately stopped her spoon with his.</p><p>“Stop it. You have your own food.” Hikaru said as she got annoyed with Mayumi’s attitude.</p><p>“Eh? I think you are just upset because you also wanted to try her breakfast but you are too shy to ask her.” Mayumi said as she smirked, trying to tease Hikaru.</p><p>“W-what!? I do not – Uh?” Hikaru said as he and everyone looked at Rai as she cheerfully eats her breakfast and ignoring everyone around her.</p><p>“<em>Rai is so cute</em>…Eh?!” Eito said as he whispered to himself, staring at Rai and suddenly got choked up.</p><p>“Are you alright Eito? Here’s your water.” Emi said as she noticed Eito choking and gave him a glass of water.</p><p>“T-Thank you. Why are you looking at me like that?” Eito said as he saw Emi curiously looked at him and blushed.</p><p>“You got choked even you haven’t eat anything yet. Is that even possible?” Emi said as she got curious and asked Eito.</p><p>“Huh?! What are you talking about?!” Eito said as he got flustered and looked away, making Emi giggle.</p><p>“Uh? You are way too obvious Eito. Try again next time.” Kazuki said as he was observing Eito’s actions earlier, making Harue laugh.</p><p>“Now, why are you laughing Harue?” Hiiro said as he asked Harue who only looked at him as she stops from laughing.</p><p>“Harue, come here and I will wipe that cream off your face.” Yuki said as he saw a cream stuck on Harue’s right cheek, took the towel and wiped the cream off her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you big brother Yuki.” Harue cheerfully said after Yuki cleaned her face.          </p><p>
  <strong>Two hours later…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Back in the ‘Main Island’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Outside the ‘Alementalian Central Airport’…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Hiiro’s Aerostat landed in the tarmac inside the ‘<em>Alementalian Central Airport’</em>. Yuki was carrying Harue on his back as she fell asleep during their flight while he and the others are waiting for the mini bus.</p><p>“The mini bus has arrived.” The first Lower Knight said as the mini bus arrived inside the tarmac.</p><p>“Alright! Everyone the bus is here. Uh?” Hiiro said as he saw Kazuki carrying Kenji on his back as he also fell asleep during their flight.</p><p>“Kenji, stop drooling on my right shoulder.” Kazuki said as Kenji was sleeping onto his right shoulder.</p><p>“Oh my, Kenji was really tired. I will carry our bags.” Mayumi said as she giggled and picked up their bags.</p><p>“Thank you. Uh? Do you need any help?” Kazuki said as he and Mayumi looked at Rai as she carried Hikaru while going inside the bus.</p><p>“Hikaru.. You are too heavy… Eh?” Rai said as Eito gently lifted Hikaru out of her back and carried him onto his back.</p><p>“Please allow me to help you.” Eito as he smiled, making Rai blushed.</p><p>“T-Thank you very much. I-I will carry our bags.” Rai said as she started carrying the extra bags and walked away.</p><p>“Thank you Rai. Hey wait for us.” Eito said as he walked away while carrying Hikaru on his back.</p><p>“Here, please allow me to help you.” Emi said as she went off the mini bus and saw Rai carrying their bags and offered to help her.</p><p>“Thank you very much.” Rai cheerfully said as she was grateful Emi.</p><p>After five minutes, everyone final got inside the mini bus and now on their way back to the ‘Matsuoka Family Rest House’.</p><p>
  <strong>Outside the ‘Matsuoka Family Rest House’</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the Front Yard…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sir Hiiro and Yuki, we have arrived at the Rest House. Sir? Oh my.” Mr. Driver said as he and the five spies saw Harue sleeping in between Hiiro and Yuki on the back seat of the mini bus.</p><p>On the right side of the mini bus, they saw Rai sleeping onto HIkaru’s right shoulder on the second row; The Hamasaki Twins sleeping on the third row. Meanwhile on the left side of the bus was Mayumi sleeping in both chairs on the third row across the Hamasaki Twins; Eito and Emi were both sleeping on the second row.</p><p>“Now, which girl was it?” The first Lower Knight said as he asked his buddy.</p><p>“Master Hiiro said that she was the girl pretending to be ‘Princess’ Harue’s maid. That’s her.” The second Lower Knight said as she recognized Emi and his buddy gently lifted and carried her out of the mini bus.</p><p>“Bring her to the Advisor’s room back in the Headquarters.” Mr. Bus Driver said as the five spies immediately silently left the Front Yard.</p><p>“Uh? Where are we? Big brothers? ” Harue said as she slowly wakes up and looked around.</p><p>“Good afternoon, your highness. We have arrived back at the Rest House.” Mr. Bus Driver said as he approached Harue.</p><p>“Ohh? We are here. Big brother, wake up! Wake up!” Harue said as she tried to wake up Hiiro.</p><p>“Uh? Harue? What is it?” Hiiro said as he slowly wakes up and yawned.</p><p>“Big brother we are already here. Big brother Yuki you too please wake up.” Harue said as she also tried to wake up Yuki who is drooling on her right shoulder.</p><p>“Five more minutes mother.” Yuki said as he was sleep talking on Harue’s right shoulder.</p><p>“Mr. Kazuki and Mr. Kenji we are here. Please wake up.” Mr. Bus Driver said as he gently pat Kazuki and Kenji’s shoulder to wake them up.</p><p>“Huh? O-okay… Kenji? Kenji we are here.” Kazuki said as he tried to wake up Kenji.</p><p>“Uh? Big brother you are moving too much. Huh?” Kenji said as he woke up and looked at Kenji who started giggling.</p><p>“Good afternoon Mr. Kazuki and Mr. Kenji.” Mr. Bus Driver said as he started unloading their bags off the mini bus.</p><p>“Uh? Rai? We are here Rai. Wake up sleepy head.” Hikaru said as he slowly woke up and pinched Rai’s cheek, trying to wake her up.</p><p>“Huh? Uh? Where are we?” Rai said as she also woke up and stretched out her arms.</p><p>“Hey somebody wake up Eito and Mayumi.” Hiiro said as he saw Rai and Kenji stood up and approached Eito and Mayumi.</p><p>Rai poked Eito’s cheek hoping that Eito will wake up while Kenji gently lifted Mayumi up and kissed her forehead as she was still asleep.</p><p>“Eh? I saw that.” Kazuki said as he tried to tease Kenji but also clenched his fist, trying not to be jealous.</p><p>“Huh!? Shut up Big brother.” Kenji said as he blushed and went off the bus while carrying Mayumi on his arms.</p><p>“Eito! Eito! Ei-to, wake up. We are here.” Rai said as Eito slowly woke up and she stopped poking his cheeks.</p><p>“Uh? Good afternoon Rai.” Eito said as he gently rubbed his right eye and yawned, making Rai blush.</p><p>“Hey are you going to help me unload our things or not?” Hikaru said as he was observing Rai’s reactions and asked her.</p><p>“Uh? Okay! Wait for me! I will help you.” Rai said as she jumped off the chair and started helping Hikaru. After 10 minutes, everyone finally unload their bags and went out of the mini bus.</p><p>“Uh? Good afternoon Kenji. You can put me down.” Mayumi said as Kenji gently put her down on the ground.</p><p>“Everyone welcome back to the ‘<em>Main Island’</em>. Thank you for coming with us and based on our deal Harue, I will ask our servants to prepare the unlimited snacks you asked for.” Hiiro said as Harue ran towards and hugged him.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you Big brother! You are the best.” Harue cheerfully said as she hugged Hiiro.</p><p>“But you have to promise us that you will only have one snack per day. Do you understand?” Yuki said as Harue looked at him, pouted and cried onto Hiiro’s shirt.</p><p>“Why? Only ONE snack per day?” Harue said as Hiiro chuckled and pats her head.</p><p>“Alright. You can have two snacks per day.” Hiiro said as Harue cheers up.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you Big brother!” Harue said as she cheers up.</p><p>“What?! Aren’t you spoiling her too much big brother?” Yuki said as he got upset and asked Hiiro.</p><p>“Wait! Where is Emi- Huh?!” Eito said as he noticed that Emi is missing but got interrupted by an eagle that flew above them.</p><p>“What kind of bird is that? It has huge white wings.” Rai said as she and everyone looked up and saw the eagle.</p><p>“That is an eagle. An eagle? Wait! Let’s catch it.” Mayumi said as she dragged Eito away, chasing the eagle that flew away from the front yard.</p><p>“Hey Mayumi. Where are you going?” Kenji said as he wondered what happened.</p><p>“We will be back.” Mayumi said as she and Eito ran away.</p><p>“Oh! I see. Eito and Mayumi are ‘<em>Iytherians’</em> that’s why they immediately guessed what happened.” Hiiro said as everyone looked at him, wondering.</p><p>“Guess what Sir Hiiro?” Hikaru said as he asked Hiiro.</p><p>“<em>’Iytherians’</em> has a unique way of delivering their letters. After they wrote the letter, they just threw it up in the air then a bird will pick it up and immediately deliver it to the receiver… “ Hiiro said as he explained how <em>’Iytherians’ </em>deliver their letters.</p><p>“But when an eagle picked the letter up and delivers it to the receiver it means bad news.” Yuki said as he continues the explanation and saw Mayumi and Eito running back to the front yard.</p><p>“We are back!” Mayumi and Eito said as they went back to the front yard, Eito carrying the tired, dying bird on his arms.</p><p>“Look! Something got stuck on its claws.” Kenji said as Mayumi looked at the eagle and gentle pulled out a piece of paper off its claws.</p><p>“Sir Hiiro, please take a look at this.” Mayumi said as she gave the paper to Hiiro who immediately unfold the paper and read Mr. Geno’s message.</p><p>“What? Yuki, we must leave right now.” Hiiro said as he got worried and crumpled the paper.</p><p>“Eh? Big brother what happened? But we just came back.” Yuki said as he tried to stop Hiiro.</p><p>“Yuki! This is an emergency. Hikaru, Kazuki, Eito and Mayumi you are also coming with us.” Hiiro said as he commanded Hikaru, Kazuki, Eito and Mayumi who got surprised.</p><p>“Huh?! Wait! It is still summer vacation. Why should I – …” Hikaru said as he looked at Hiiro.</p><p>“Ahem! I here by assigning all four of you to come with us an official Imperial Soldier.” Hiiro said as Hikaru, Kazuki, Eito and Mayumi got surprised from his sudden announcement.</p><p>“What!? But we didn’t sign up for that.” Kazuki said as Hiiro sighed.</p><p>“I thought the orientation will start next week.” Mayumi said as Yuki sighed as well.</p><p>“Yes. But I need you to come with me because this is an emergency. The current ‘<em>Imperial Ruler’</em> got into a big trouble. Huh?” Hiiro said as Kazuki approached and shoved his envelope back at him.</p><p>“Big – Kazuki, what are you doing?!” Kenji said as he and the others got surprised from Kazuki’s actions.</p><p>“Sign me out. I am not coming with you.” Kazuki said as Hiiro took the envelope and wondered.</p><p>“I understand. I will inform the Council about this. Hikaru, Mayumi and Eito please come with us and bring that eagle with you Eito. The Council will explain the other details later.” Hiiro said as Hikaru, Mayumi and Eito nodded and went inside the mini bus.</p><p>“Harue, please stay inside the Rest House. We will be back before dinner.” Hiiro said as he kissed Harue’s forehead and hugged her.</p><p>“This time please listen to us okay?” Yuki said as he pats Harue’s head.</p><p>“O-okay! Be careful.” Harue said as her elder brothers went inside the bus.</p><p>Inside the bus, Hikaru was looking at the window and waving at Rai who smiled back at him while Mayumi and Eito both decided to sit away from him.</p><p>“Master Hiiro, I have good news.” Mr. Bus Driver said as he casually approached Hiiro as he went inside the mini bus and whispered this.</p><p>“Oh? Good news, I see.” Hiiro said as he whispered back, wondering what is the good news.</p><p>“Plan B was perfectly executed and the five spies brought the girl to the Advisor’s Room.” Mr. Bus Driver said as Hiiro smirked and pats his right shoulder.</p><p>“Good work! Now, let’s leave.” Hiiro said as he commanded Mr. Bus Driver and sat beside Yuki on the first row in the right side of the mini bus.</p><p>“As you wish Sir Hiiro.” Mr. Bus Driver said as he starts the engine and drive away from the Front Yard.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Back to the Front Yard…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> “</strong>Now, what should we do?” Kazuki said as he, Kenji, Rai and Harue were left, standing on the Front Yard.</p><p>“Uh? We really need to get back inside the Rest House ‘Princess’ Harue.” The first maid as Harue looked at her.</p><p>“Uh? O-okay! I guess this is goodbye.” Harue said as Kazuki, Kenji and Rai all looked at her.</p><p>“Yes. Sadly, we really need to go to the <em>‘Alementalia Central Train Station.’ </em>before the last trip leaves in…90 minutes.” Kazuki said as he looked at his wrist watch.</p><p>“Big brother, about what happened earlier. Why did you - ?” Kenji said as he asked Kazuki.</p><p>“We will talk about that later.” Kazuki said seriously as he stretched out his arms.</p><p>“Uh!? Okay. I understand.” Kenji said as he looked away.</p><p>“Me too. I’m sorry Harue I can’t really stay.” Rai said as apologized to Harue.</p><p>“Then, please allow me to accompany you to the train station. I-I mean you all came with me back to the <em>‘Main</em> <em>Island’</em> and this is my way of expressing my gratitude to all of you.” Harue said as she insisted to come with Kazuki and the others.</p><p>“Huh? Your Highness, you can’t leave the Rest House. Mas- Sir Hiiro will get angry if you will leave the Rest House without his permission.” The first butler said as he got worried for Harue.</p><p>“Alright! You can come with us. Here, wear this.” Kenji said as he took off his sky-blue colour, hooded cape and put it around Harue’s shoulders.</p><p>“Nice idea Kenji. Now, let’s put on your hood and Tadah! A perfect disguise.” Kazuki said as he pulled up the hood.</p><p>“Disguise? I can still her face though but not bad.” Rai said as she noticed and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Thank you everyone. Emi, please call my driver waiting we are – Eh?” Harue said as she was suddenly pushed by Kenji to walk away.</p><p>“No! We are walking going to the train station. Bye!” Kenji said as he gently pushed Harue away.</p><p>“Walking? But the train station is 30 minutes away from here.” Rai said as she ran away and walk beside Harue and Kenji.</p><p>“Don’t worry! I assure you that girl will accompany her back to this Rest house.” Kazuki said as he ran away, trying to chase Rai, Kenji and Harue. The maid sighed as she failed to stop Harue and the others from leaving the Rest House.</p><p>
  <strong>30 minutes later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rai, Harue and the twins arrived inside the ‘Alementalia Central Train Station’….</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So, this is the <em>‘Central Train Station’</em>. Amazing!” Harue said as she looked around while walking beside Rai. Walking in front of them was the Hamasaki Twins.</p><p>“Uh? Can I ask you a question?” Rai said as she asked Harue.</p><p>“Yes! What is it?” Harue said as her response while pulling down her hood.</p><p>“Is this the first time you wander around in the <em>‘Main Island’</em>?” Rai said as Harue nodded.</p><p>“Y-yes! After the Welcome Party and that announcement, my big brother Hiiro insisted that I stay inside my room back in the Rest House for my safety. Honestly, I got bored talking to my stuff bears.” Harue said as Rai and the twins looked at her.</p><p>“Hm? I see. Then, you can have this.” Rai said as she took a cookie out of her pocket and gave it to Harue.</p><p>“A cookie? Thank you. But where did you get this cookie?!” Harue said as she asked Rai.</p><p>“From what I remember, the annoying guy said that she always eat when she is upset or stressed.” Kazuki said as he stopped from walking and Rai bumped onto his back.</p><p>“What?! N-No! I just happened to have an extra cookie on my pocket. That’s all.” Rai said as she got flustered.</p><p>“Oh? I suggest that you should stop that eating habit of yours or else you will get fat.” Kazuki said as Rai blushed like a red tomato, making Harue giggle.</p><p>“I think he was pertaining to both of you.” Kenji said as Harue dropped the cookie on the ground.</p><p>“So, you think I am fat?” Harue said as she asked Kazuki and started crying.</p><p>“Huh?! Of course not. H-Hey, don’t cry.” Kazuki said as Kenji giggled behind him.</p><p>“Aw… you made her cry. Poor little girl,” Rai said as she giggled, trying to tease Kazuki who blushed.</p><p>“Alright! Everyone stand back. The Imperial Soldiers are coming to inspect the crime scene.” The Imperial Captain said as the people stopped from walking and saw three Imperial Soldiers and three Lower Knights went inside the crime scene.</p><p>“I wonder what happened in here.” Kenji said as Kazuki stood up while Harue hide behind Rai.</p><p>“I heard that a bomb exploded in the waiting area near the trains going to ‘Fireiya’.” Woman #1 said to her friend while Kenji and others overheard their conversation.</p><p>“I heard too that there were eight people who got hit by the blast and died.” Woman #2 said as she whispered to her another friend.</p><p>“I think this is related to the on-going war between the ‘<em>Main’</em> and <em>‘Substitute’</em> Alementalian Magic users. Let’s get out of here.” Woman #3 said as she and her friends walked away and left the vicinity.</p><p>“<em>’Main’? ‘Substitute’?</em> War?” Harue said as she wondered while hiding behind Rai.</p><p>“Captain! We caught one of the perpetrators.” An Imperial Soldier said as he and his buddy dragged the criminal towards their Captain.</p><p>“Hahaha! I will not tell you anything. That was for denouncing us!” The young man said as he yelled at the Imperial Captain.</p><p>“A <em>‘Substitute’</em> user huh? Then, bring him to the Imperial Court Head Quarters and lock him in the Underground Prison. The Council will handle his case.” The Imperial Captain said as the two Imperial Soldiers dragged the young man away.</p><p>“No! Let me go! Please not in the Underground Prison. Let me go!” The young man said as he struggles but it was useless.</p><p>“Harue…Harue! Where are you going?” Rai said as she and twins saw Harue ran away chasing the two Imperial Soldiers.</p><p>“Stop! Let that man go.” Harue said as she commanded the two Imperial Soldiers who only looked at her.</p><p>“Uh? Miss, please stand back. This man must be brought to the – EH!?” The Imperial Soldier said as Harue suddenly took off her hood and everyone looked at her.</p><p>“Oh no. This is bad.” Kazuki said as he sighed.</p><p>“I am <em>‘Princess’</em> Harue Matsuoka, the youngest child of the Matsuoka Family and I order you to let that man go.”  Harue said as she bravely introduced herself in front of everyone.</p><p>“Your highness!?” Everyone yelled out as they were surprised to see Harue wandering inside the train station.</p><p>“Is that the fake princess?” One of the spectators said as she whispered to her husband.</p><p>“Yes. I wonder why she is here.” The husband said as he also whispered to his wife.</p><p>“Your highness, what are you doing in here? Where are your escorts?” The Imperial Captain said as she approached Harue, dropped his medieval spear and kneels down.</p><p>“I don’t have any escorts. And I command you to immediately release that man.” Harue said as the Imperial Captain flinched.</p><p>“But your highness, he is a criminal that should be brought to the Headquarters.” The Imperial Council said as he tries to explain to Harue.</p><p>“What did I miss? Harue? Harue! You are finally back.” Mr. Sai said as he and the other <em>‘Fireiyan Representatives’</em> came to visit the train station.</p><p>“Your highness…Bye!” Harue said as she got scared to Mr. Sai, ran away and went back to Kazuki and the others.</p><p>“I think she got afraid of you Dear. Sorry about that Harue. He didn’t mean to scare you.” Mrs. Mai said as she shouted and apologized to Harue who ran and hide behind Kazuki.</p><p>“That’s just rude. Anyway, go and bring that criminal to the Head Quarters. The Council will personally handle his case.” Mr. Sai said as he commanded the Imperial Soldiers who immediately left the scene.</p><p>“Oh? Are you one of Hikaru’s friends?” Ms. Akari said as she recognized Rai and approached her and the others.</p><p>“Y-yes! I-It is nice to see you again your highness.” Rai said as she got nervous.</p><p>“’<em>Highness</em>’? You can call me ‘<em>big sister’</em>. Uh? Were you planning to visit in <em>‘Wathyria’</em>?” Ms. Akari said as she asked the Hamasaki Twins.</p><p>“Uh?! Yes. We are going back to <em>‘Wathyria’</em> but how did you -?” Kenji said as he wondered, making Ms. Akari giggle.</p><p>“I guess you should start running because the last trip going to <em>‘Wathyria’</em> will be leaving in…five, four minutes.” Ms. Akari said as the Hamasaki twins flinched and suddenly ran away.</p><p>“I almost forgot! See you after one week Harue and uh? You too!” Kazuki said as he and Kenji ran away going to the 3<sup>rd</sup> platform and jumped on to the train before it leaves the <em>‘Central Station’.</em></p><p>“My name is Rai and not <em>‘you too’</em>. Stupid!” Rai said as she yelled out and sighed, making Harue and Ms. Akari giggle.</p><p>“Can I ask you a favour?” Ms. Akari said as her maid brought her an envelope placed on top of a metal tray.</p><p>“Y-yes you highness. What is it?” Rai said as Ms. Akari picked up the envelope.</p><p>“Please give this letter to ‘<em>Festival Committee’</em> and tell them that we will extend our stay here in the ‘<em>Main Island’</em>.” Ms. Akari said as she gave the envelope to Rai.</p><p>“As you wish your highness. Uh? Sir, are you alright?” Rai said as she and the others saw Mr. Sai started sulking on the corner as he overheard their conversation.</p><p>“Don’t mind him. Young lady, you are coming with us.” Mrs. Mai said as Harue flinched, ran and hides behind Ms. Akari.</p><p>“I guess you should leave. The last trip going to <em>‘Fireiya’</em> will be leaving in ten minutes.” Ms. Akari said as Rai flinched and ran away.</p><p>“See you next week Harue! Bye!” Rai cheerfully said as she ran going to the 4<sup>th</sup> platform and wait for the train to arrive inside the train station.</p><p>“Bye…Bye Rai! Be careful!” Harue said as she yelled inside the train station.</p><p>“The carriage has arrived. All of you please go back in the Head Quarters. I will stay in here to help the others on their investigation” Mr. Sai said as he stopped sulking and saw their carriage waiting for them outside the train station.</p><p>“Harue you are coming with us back to the Head Quarters.” Ms. Akari said as she pats Harue’s head.</p><p>“Uh? Are you Big brother Hiiro’s <em>other</em> woman?” Harue said as she innocently asked Ms. Akari who flinched.</p><p>“U-uh? No! I am not his ‘<em>other’ </em>woman. May be you are thinking of someone else.” Ms. Akari said as Harue just stares at her.</p><p>“But I remembered that big sister <em>‘Naomi’ </em>said that YOU are his ‘<em>other’</em> woman.” Harue said as Ms. Akari’s servant flinched.</p><p>“Let’s go Harue. Your big brothers were probably worried for you.” Ms. Akari said she gently pushed away Harue.</p><p>
  <strong>Back at the Head Quarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside the Main Court room…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Announcing the arrival of Sir Hiiro and Sir Yuki, Ms, Mayumi, Mr. Eito, Mr. Hikaru…Uh? I thought there are four new Imperial Soldiers.” The Court Marshall said as he opened the door and Hiiro and the others went inside the Main Court room.</p><p>“Uh? About that…The last one quit.” Hiiro said as he took out an envelope and gave it to the Court Marshall.</p><p>“Quit?! I-I do not understand Sir. What do you mean ‘<em>quit’</em>?” The Court Marshall said as he wondered.</p><p>“I will explain it later. Where are the other Council members?” Hiiro said as he asked the Court Marshall.</p><p>“Two hours ago, we received news from the ‘<em>Imperial Captain’</em> that three masked men were spotted wandering inside the train station. They approached them but they ran away; one of the perpetrators threw a bomb on the 2<sup>nd</sup> platform and eight persons were found dead after the explosion.” The ‘<em>Court Marshall’</em> said as he reported to Hiiro.</p><p>“Eight?! This is unbelievable.” Yuki said as Hikaru and the others wondered what is happening.</p><p>“That’s right. Eight innocent civilians were murdered. We really must address this case immediately. Welcome back everyone.” Ms. Iysa said as she approached Hiiro and the others.</p><p>“Your highness, we successfully convinced Harue to come back with us here in the ‘<em>Main Island’</em> and now she is currently staying in our Rest House.” Hiiro said he and the others kneel down on the floor.</p><p>“Good! But, sadly the ‘<em>Iytherian Representatives’</em> has not returned yet and I really have a bad feeling about this.” Ms. Iysa said as Hiiro took the same crumpled paper off his pocket and gave it to Ms. Iysa.</p><p>“What is this? No! Wait… Is this an eagle?” Ms. Iysa said as kneels down in front of Eito and gently picked up the eagle.</p><p>“Uh!? Y-yes that is an eagle your highness.” Eito said as he blushed.</p><p>“Your highness, my theory goes like this; an eagle brought us the paper from Mr. Geno. There are only two words written on the paper. These are my first name and <em>‘H-E-L-P’</em> which means ‘<em>HELP</em>’.” Hiiro said as everyone looked at him and were surprised from his analysis.</p><p>“Then…As the 2<sup>nd</sup> <em>‘chief-on-duty’</em>, I command Hiiro, Hikaru, Mayumi and Hiiro to conduct a rescue mission going to <em>‘Iytheria’</em> and save the <em>‘Iytherian Representatives.’ </em>Ms. Iysa said as she stood up and carries the eagle on her arms.</p><p><em>“</em>As you wish your highness. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning.” Hiiro said as Mayumi wondered.</p><p>“What?! No – wait! I object!” Hikaru said as he suddenly yelled out in front of the Council members.</p><p> “‘2<sup>nd</sup>’? What happened to the first one?” Mayumi said as she casually asked Ms. Iysa, making Mr. Ryu and Hiiro flinch.</p><p>“Young lady, Mr. Sai and the other <em>‘Fireiyan Representatives’</em> went to the train station to investigate the bomb attack two hours ago.” Ms. Iysa said as she gave the eagle to Mr. Ryu and pats Mayumi’s head.</p><p>“Meanwhile, Mr. Jiro and the others went to the <em>Armoury Room</em> to conduct a monthly inventory of our military resources.” Mr. Ryu said as the eagle flapped its wings.</p><p>“Sir Hiiro! Sir Yuki!  Good news.”  One of the Imperial Soldiers said as he slammed open the door and went inside the Main Court Room.</p><p>“Calm down soldier. What is it?” Yuki said as the Imperial Soldier approached Hiiro and Yuki.</p><p>“I’ve received reports that ‘<em>Princess’</em> Harue was back in the <em>‘Main Island’…” </em>The Imperial Soldier said as he stopped in front of Hiiro and the others.</p><p>“Yes. And she was back in our Rest House.” Hiiro said as the Imperial Soldier looked up on him.</p><p>“Eh? But I’ve received some report that she was seen wandering in the <em>‘Central Train Station’ </em>30 minutes ago.” The Imperial Soldier said as he reported to Hiiro and the others.</p><p>“What!? How did that happened? I’m sure we left her back in the Rest House.” Yuki said as Hiiro who was standing beside him flinched.</p><p>“Ha-Harue was? Not again…” Hiiro said as he got dizzy and lost his consciousness.</p><p>“Sir Hiiro?! Are you alright?” Yuki said as he, Hikaru, and Eito caught him before Hiiro fall on the ground.</p><p>“Soldier, bring Hiiro back to the Advisor’s room to get him some rest. Yuki and Mayumi will go back to the Rest House to check Harue while Hikaru and Eito were stay in the Head Quarters to prepare for the Rescue mission.” Ms. Iysa said as he commanded everyone who nodded as their response.</p><p>“Sir Hiiro, hang in there.” The Imperial Soldier said as Yuki casually slung Hiiro’s right arm on his shoulder and both slowly walked away.</p><p>“Let’s go back to the Rest House Mayumi.” Yuki said as he and Mayumi ran away and went out of the Main Court Room.</p><p>“Uh? Is there something wrong?” Ms. Iysa said as she asked Hikaru.</p><p>“Um? Your highness, to be honest I got surprised that I passed in the Final Field Training. It was my dream to become an ‘<em>Imperial Soldier’</em> but now I am scared to join in the rescue mission.” Hikaru said as the ‘Aethyrian Representatives’ and Eito looked at him.</p><p>“We thought that the orientations will start next week.” Eito said as he pats Hikaru’s right shoulder.</p><p>“I understand. But we need you help to save the <em>‘Iytherian Representatives’</em> and bring them  back in the <em>‘Main Island’</em>. I can assure you that we will have the orientations next week.”  Ms. Iysa said as she pats Hikaru and Eito’s head.</p><p>“Now, follow me to the Artillery Room.” Mr. Ryu said as he gave the eagle back to Ms. Iysa and walked away, being followed by Hikaru and Eito.</p><p>
  <strong>In the Advisor’s Room…</strong>
</p><p><strong>“</strong>Sir Hiiro, we are almost there.” The Imperial Soldier said as he opened the door and they both went inside the Advisor’s room.</p><p>“Master Hiiro!? What happened?” The first Lower Knight said as he and the other four spies saw Hiiro and the Imperial Soldier.</p><p>“Help! Please help me!” Emi said as she cried while being tied up and lying down on the right corner inside the Advisor’s room.</p><p>“A girl? Who are you?! Sir Hiiro we must get back – Huh?” The Imperial Soldier said as Hiiro suddenly grabbed his short sword and stabbed him on his chest.</p><p>“Done. Now, clean this area and bury the body on the ‘<em>Servants’</em> Garden.” Hiiro said as he commanded the two <em>‘Lower Knights’</em> AKA his spies to clean the area and get rid of the body.</p><p>The two</p><p>“Master Hiiro, are you alright? Here, let me help you.” The first Imperial Soldier said as he approached Hiiro who sat on his chair.</p><p>“I’m alright. Anyway, where is she? I need to speak with her right now.” Hiiro said as the third Imperial Soldier gently pushed Emi who slipped and fall in front of Hiiro’s desk.</p><p>“I’m sorry Master Hiiro but we cannot convince her to open the ‘<em>book</em>’.” The second Imperial Soldier said as he took the ‘book’ that was hidden with the others on his bookshelf and gave it to him.</p><p>“Eh? Is that so? Then, let me try.” Hiiro said as stood up, kneel down in front of Emi and gave her the <em>‘book’</em>.</p><p>“Let me go! The ‘<em>Book of Prophecies’? </em>How did you find it? No! Please, let me go!” Emi said as she continues to struggle and yelled out.</p><p>“Be quiet. Open it and I will set you free.” Hiiro said as Emi looked at the <em>‘book’.</em></p><p>“No!! I will not. Let me go! Let me go!” Emi said as she kept asking for help.</p><p>“Just do what I say. Damn it!” Hiiro said as he loses his patience and got annoyed to Emi.</p><p>“No…I will not open that ‘<em>book’</em>. If that <em>prophecy</em> will be fulfilled, everyone will die. Alementalia will be annihilated!” Emi said as Hiiro slammed the ‘book’ on the floor.</p><p>“You do know the truth behind the ‘<em>Great Collision’</em> prophecy. Then, my hunch is right! You are one of the <em>‘Three Factors’, the ‘Key’</em>.” Hiiro said as he smirked and laugh out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The <em>Great Collision of the Two World</em>s Prophecy <em>is a written prophecy found in the "Book of Prophecies". This "disaster" foretold by the seven Mythical Beasts and at least two persons with specific "Cursed Marks.", the "Key" (Chosen Sacrifice) and the "Catalyst" will bring annihilation to Alementalia and to the planet called "Earth."  </em></p><p>
  <em>In this "disaster", the "Catalyst" using a special enchantment spell called "Spatial Configuration magic", will force collide the two worlds and millions of people living both worlds will perish. "Alementalia" will act as the former source of "alementalian magic" while "Earth" will act as the former source of life, hence creating a new world and society. </em>
</p><p>“But I already told you them that I am not the ‘<em>Key’</em>.” Emi said as Hiiro stood up and the Imperial Soldiers began untying Emi.</p><p>“The <em>‘Beast of Time’</em> already told me the clue in finding the <em>‘Key’ :‘(She), the “Key” is the youngest child of an Earth family.’ </em>Based on my analysis, ‘<em>she</em>’ must be pertaining to a young, female child that belongs to an ‘<em>Aethyrian’</em> family since ‘<em>Aethyrians’</em> like us has the ability to control the element ‘<em>Earth’</em>. And I assume that you have a big brother. ” Hiiro said as Emi was finally free and tried to run away but the Imperial Soldier caught her again.</p><p>
  <em>To fulfill the ‘Great Collision’ Prophecy, someone must be brazen and stupid enough to find the ‘Three Factors’. One of them is the ‘Key’. The “Key” is the person who will act as the “Chosen Sacrifice” and an Aethyrian who can open the “Book of Prophecies” that can help someone in finding the secret location of the “Rusty Gate”. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Shut up! It is my fault, my big brother Maki got exiled. I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” Emi said as she cried.</p><p>“Open the <em>‘book’ </em>and I promise to set you free and go back pretending as Harue’s maid. But I guess Harue has already forgotten you.” Hiiro said as Emi stopped from struggling and suddenly laugh out.</p><p>“You’re right! Hahaha!  After I erased her memories of what happened that day, I pretended to be her maid and stayed by her side so that she will not forget me.” Emi said as she walked towards the desk and picked up the ‘<em>book’.</em></p><p>“So, you are the person they called the ‘<em>Enchantress’ </em>who has the ability to erase memories of her victims. But now she is separated from you so she will eventually forget your existence.” Hiiro said as he sat on his chair and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Indeed! This <em>‘curse’</em> does work on that way. What if I failed to open this ‘book’?” Emi said as she examines the burnt book.</p><p>“Then, let see first what will happen.” Hiiro said as Emi tried to open the ‘book’.</p><p>The <em>‘book’</em> magically glows and suddenly burns itself. Emi suddenly dropped the <em>‘book’</em> on the floor and got her hands burned.</p><p>“Damn it! What happened? The ‘<em>book’</em> is still closed.” Hiiro said as the second Imperial Soldier picked up the book and placed it on top of his desk.</p><p>“That’s because I am not the ‘<em>Key</em>’. Sadly, I am not the person that can help you.” Emi said as Hiiro sat on his chair, frustrated from what just happened.</p><p>“Bring her to the ‘<em>Underground Prison’</em> and put her in Cell room #5.” Hiiro said as he commanded the three Imperial Soldiers who immediately dragged Emi out of his room.</p><p>“What are you doing? I did what you’ve asked. Now let me go! Let me go!” Emi said as she was being dragged out of the Advisor’s room.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>